Les vies croisées
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Una empresa de bienes raíces, una empresa de diseño, cada una con un jefe completamente diferente, pero a ambos los une un destino, un pasado ¿Por qué están separados? ¿Será obra del destino que se hallan vuelto a ver? ¿Y esos científicos? ¿Y esos sueños?
1. ¿Te conozco?

_**Les vies croisées**_

**_Summary:_** Una empresa de bienes raíces, una empresa de diseño, un empresario capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su carácter, un modista que es capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su belleza manteniendo su dignidad, ¿Serán compatibles?.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

Capitulo 1 ---- 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día más que agradable en aquella ciudad de Japón, Osaka para ser más precisos, el sol brillaba radiantemente mientras una brisa fresca golpeaba los rostros de la gente con suma delicadeza apenas y haciendo que sus cabellos hondearan, ningún edificio tenía las luces prendidas ya que el intenso sol alcanzaba a iluminar todas las oficinas, casas, negocios, etc. . Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana cuando todo el alboroto comenzó en la calle principal, según decían los rumores era el día de hoy cuando un importante diseñador de ropa juvenil llegara al país para establecer una cadena de locales, aquello era lo tenía sumamente interesados a los jóvenes ya que las prendas que vendía ese diseñador eran más que populares y de buena marca; pero todo este movimiento no alteraba en lo mas mínimos a las demás empresas ya que en la zona no había ningún diseñador, por lo que el que alguno llegara simplemente modificaba un poco la sociedad pero no sus ventas. Obviamente que los pocos diseñadores que regían Japón estaban más que alterados con ésta nueva presencia en su mundo, presentaba grandes conflictos, decían que era solo un joven quien dirigía toda la campaña y que era otro joven el presidente de la empresa.

Pues bien, todo eso molestaba a la gente que habitaba en Japón... pero había una persona a la cual no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, había una sola persona en todo Japón la cual ni estaba enterado de todo este movimiento, una persona tan fría como el mismo hielo, una persona tan desinteresada era considerada ermitaña, pero lo más extraño era que ésta persona era uno de los presidentes en una de las agencias de vienes raíces más grandes a nivel mundial y era gracias a ese carácter ermitaño, frío, despectivo, que había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba.

Heero Yuy, hombre de apenas 25 años, cuerpo tremendamente formado y atlético, cabello castaño corto y muy rebelde acompañado de una preciosa mirada color cobalto que además de fría era cautivadora y atrayente, además de esto era el presidente de G.U.N.D.AM Associations, una gran empresa de bienes raíces que funcionaba principalmente en Japón y cuyo presidente anterior se había esforzado para extenderla por todos los Estados Unidos, Europa y parte de América Latina teniendo un excito rotundo y llegando a ser más que millonario. Ésta empresa originalmente pertenecía a una persona de nombre Odin Lowe que al fallecer cedió absolutamente todos sus derechos a su hijastro, el actual presidente, dejando todo su esfuerzo en las manos del hasta entonces adolescente; aquello fue hace seis años, en la actualidad él había logrado reconstruir lo que había quedado de la empresa con los fondos e hizo asociaciones para lograr fortificarse económicamente.

Era lunes por la mañana, ahora las 10:30 de la mañana y este joven de cabello castaño corto alborotado se hallaba en su oficina revisando unos papales cuando uno de sus socios llegó de visitas, Quatre Winner era el heredero de las empresas Winner constructora de obras de todo Europa, con sus apenas 21 años tenía muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros pero no se quejaba sino que daba lo máximo de sí para mantener a todas sus hermanas, 23 por cierto. El joven Quatre era un chico angelical, rubio de ojos celestes y con cuerpo menudito pero atractivo, su carácter era igual de angelical que su figura, sumamente dulce, delicado y amable; Ambos eran amigos desde que Heero visitó Europa para abrir una cadena de empresas allí mismo, en el camino se cruzaron y desde el primer momento fueron muy buenos amigos... e incluso algo más, pero las cosas no funcionaron para ninguno de los dos y entonces se separaron acordando quedar como amigos y socios.

- ¿Viste todo el alborto Heero? -preguntó el rubio sentado en uno de los sofás frente al escritorio donde se hallaba su ex novio-

- No -respondió el castaño sin apartar su vista de los papeles-

- ¿No? ¡Qué raro!... más aún porque el causante de todo ello abrirá un local justo al lado de este edificio. -comentó con una sonrisa tranquila-

- No me importa Quatre -refutó fríamente-

- Debería de importarte, esa persona hará que muchos adolescentes se crucen por ésta calle solo para intentar verlo, es muy famoso, atractivo y bueno. -habló sonriendo dulcemente-

- Sea como sea, no me afecta -concluyó- ¿Vamos a almorzar?

- ¡Claro! -se puso de pie- aún falta un rato pero hasta que busquemos un lugar se nos hará la hora

- Hn...

Ambos hombres o jóvenes, vestidos formalmente, el más alto con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul mientras que el otro con una pantalón beige y una camisa blanca, salieron de la sala dirigiéndose al ascensor; Siempre que el rubio estaba de visita en Japón pasaba todos sus días instalado en la casa del moreno ya que, con lo buenos amigos que eran (Sin doble sentido ni sarcasmo) ambos preferían pasar tiempo juntos.

---

El viaje hasta Japón había sido tremendamente largo, aburrido y agotador para su gusto, pero por suerte ya habían bajado del avión privado y ahora se dirigían a ese nuevo local que abriría, quería terminar de una vez con la apertura para después darse unas merecidas vacaciones en ese exótico país, jamás había ido a Japón y esta era su oportunidad para probar la comida oriental y recorrer esos parques tan lindos que siempre veía en películas o revistas, además aprovecharía para ver la moda antigua de este país y así inspirarse para la próxima colección de ropa que lanzaría dentro de un tiempo. Por fin habían llegado, justo al lado de ese enorme edificio con las insignias G.U.N.D.A.M el cual no le molestaría para nada ya que no parecía tener nada que ver con moda; Quitó su vista de allí y observó el nuevo local... grande, espacioso, lujoso y cómodo, era perfecto.

Un joven vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla semi ajustado, camisa negra a medio abotonar que dejaba ver una cruz de plata colgando de su cuello blanquecino y un sobretodo negro de cuero bajó de una hermosa limusina negra estacionada al lado de G.U.N.D.A.M Associations, el muchacho tenía una sonrisa relajada en su rostro y unos lentes color negro que ocultaban su mirada, su cabello era extremadamente largo rebasando las caderas y atado en una trenza a medio terminar que se mecía graciosamente con el viento de la época entre que su cuerpo era estilizado y bien proporcionado. Un extranjero, se notaba a lo lejos, no solo por su apariencia despreocupada sino también por sus facciones poco orientales. El muchacho se mantuvo parado observando el edificio frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo hasta que la voz de alguien muy conocido le llamó la atención haciéndole voltear un poco para quedar frente a frente, entonces sonrió aún más.

---

Habian bajado por el ascensor y salieron por la puerta principal donde afuera en el cordón los esperaba un auto para ellos, pero se detuvieron al observar como una limusina estaba parada mas adelante y cercano a ella un joven de cabello largo parecía sumido en sus pensamientos mirando el local de junto; Quatre lo reconoció de inmediato ya que eran muy buenos amigos desde hacia un tiempo así que sin dudarlo lo llamó por su nombre.

Heero estaba en trance, la persona frente a él le había provocado un shock muy fuerte... no parecía humano, tenía una apariencia muy extraña y fuera de lo normal que le provocaba nervios, algo muy extraño ya que nunca solía sentir cosas frente a nadie ni frente a algo.

- ¡¡Duo!! -gritó el oji-azul haciendo que su acompañante diera un brinco-

- ¿Hum? -volteó ligeramente e inmediatamente sonrió encaminándose a los otros dos- ¡¡Quatre amigo mío!! -sacó las manos de los bolsillos abrazando automáticamente al rubio- ¡¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!! ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? ¡No me digas que viniste sólo porque te comenté que abriría unos cuantos locales aquí! ¡No tenías que molestarte Q-man! -se separó agitándolo por los hombros siempre sonriendo-

- Jajaja... No Duo-chan -sonrió dulcemente- bueno en parte si, quería verte porque hacia mucho no cursábamos palabras y además como tengo un par de amigos por aquí entonces aprovecho para hacer una visita general, mira te presento a uno de mis mejores amigos -se volteó señalando discretamente a Heero- él es Heero Yuy, el dueño de G.U.N.D.A.M Associations, el edificio que esta aquí atrás nuestro.

- Que pícaro Q-man ¿Amigo o algo más? -bromeó sacándose los lentes- Mucho gusto, Duo Maxwell -estiró su mano sonriendo arrogantemente- presidente de Duo Diseños, o doble D como quieras llamarlo.

El joven de pelo largo quedó sonriente mirándole fijamente, el chico frente a él era muy llamativo y atrayente, además de sumamente misterioso, le caía bien, y tenía mucha intriga por conocerlo un poco más, pero la mirada de ese joven le decía que eso iba a ser casi tan imposible como que la reina de Inglaterra lo acosara para pedirle matrimonio.

El oji-cobalto quedo más impactado aún, los ojos, los ojos de ese muchacho eran muy parecidos a...

_**----- Mini Flash Back-----**_

- Eres un sueño… -un joven de cabellos cortos permanecía sobre uno de cabellos largos, ambos desnudos y mirándose profundamente en medio de lo que parecía un bosque-

- No -sonrió- tu eres un sueño Hee-chan -lo besó-... ¿verdad que estarás así conmigo para siempre?...

- Para siempre -afirmó devolviéndole el beso-

-... Te amo... -susurró-

-... Yo también -continuó besándole ahora el cuello-

Fue entonces cuando el chico de cabellos cortos despertó agitado en su cama, todo había sido un sueño... un tremendo sueño ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿En que momento de su vida sucedió? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba pero lo soñaba?

Confuso ante las interrogantes cerró los ojos con pesadez dejándose dormir nuevamente, no debía pensar estupideces, eso sólo había sido un sueño, pero lo único que jamás olvidaría serian esos ojos... esos exquisitos ojos violetas...

... Jamás los olvidaría...

_**----- Fin del Mini Flash Back-----**_

... No, imposible, eso solo había sido un sueño y esto era mera coincidencia, después de todo jamás lo había visto antes ¿verdad?... ¡Que tonterías! ¡Nunca antes se habían visto, de eso tenía que estar seguro, porque sino lo recordaría!

- ... -estrechó la mano del otro-

- Je... -sonrió aún más- muy hablador ¿eh? No me importa -retiró su mano girando para ver a su amigo- oye te llamo a tu celular mas tarde, el público me reclama -rió-

- ¡Tengo una idea! -saltó el oji-azul- ¡Por qué no vienes a almorzar con nosotros! Tu vuelo seguramente llegó esta mañana y aún no has comido nada ¿no?.

- ¡Hombre ni lo menciones! -hizo pucherito y luego rió- No, no comí nada aún, y sería un placer acompañarlos pero creo que el señor Yuy no está muy deseoso de eso así que prefiero no molestar, almorzaré por ahí luego.

- No hay muchos lugares de comida Chatarra Duo -sonrió- yo conozco unos cuantos, si nos acompañas te digo donde.

- Estoy en Japón Quatre -se volvió a poner los lentes- no vine para comer comida estadounidense sino para comer comida japonesa, agradezco la oferta pero estoy de vacaciones y quiero pasarla bien... nos vemos hermano -lo abrazó dándole en beso en la mejilla mientras el rubio se sonrojaba violentamente- cuídate pícaro, recuerda que es mejor con lubricante -bromeó mientras reía y se alejaba de espaldas-

- ¡¡AHHH DUO ERES UN PERVERTIDO!! -estalló completamente rojo-

- ¡¡Como si fueras tan santito Q-man!! -remató entrando al local y luego volvió a salir aún con una sonrisa pero sin lentes- Recuerda que te quiero sanito para esta noche viejo, no me gusta que te usen y te descarten para que yo cargue con lo de otros -comenzó a reír mientras su amigo cambiaba de colores-

- ¡¡POR ESO NO ME GUSTA PRESENTARTE A NADIE!! -bufó enojado el rubio-

Pero el trenzado no dijo nada, sólo continuó riendo y los saludó con la mano mientras entraba nuevamente al local para inspeccionarlo; una vez que los otros dos se quedaron solos el oji-cobalto sin decir palabra alguna subió al auto seguido del rubio que aún estaba muy enojado aunque en el fondo contento, Duo siempre era así y lo hacía enojar mucho pero ya era costumbre y hasta le divertían sus bromas.

---

Una vez que se encontró dentro del local pidió un vaso de agua, ¿hacía cuanto que no se sentía tan mal? Casi siete años, si siete años... hacia siete años no tenía estas jaquecas, o estos mareos, menos mal que aún llevaba consigo los calmantes que usaba años de antes, esas pastillas le dejaban como nuevo en unos minutos; el médico había dicho que esas jaquecas no eran por nada importante y que lo mejor era eliminarlas tomando esos medicamentos, y valla que surtían efecto, nunca tuvo más problemas que esos.

Durante los primeros años que las tomó pensó que las jaquecas eran esos recuerdos que había perdido de sus catorce años para atrás, pero conforme el tiempo pasó esos dolores nunca volvieron y ningún recuerdo se hizo presente por lo que se le fue olvidando y suplantando el vacío por la nueva vida que llevaba. Aunque hubo algo que jamás pudo suplantar y eso fue el dolor de su pecho, había un tipo de vacío muy extraño allí que no era llenado con nada ni con nadie... Quatre lo sabía, le había contado mucho de su vida en las épocas que estuvieron juntos y el rubio no supo que decirle al respecto, pero lo atribuía a la falta de cariño que hubo a su alrededor.

Pues si, su ambiente había sido muy frío y tosco, sus padres jamás le trataron con amor y cariño como si de una familia normal se tratase sino que siempre fueron demasiado exigentes, no le permitían muchas cosas pero le exigían muchas otras, nunca se preocuparon más que por su salud física y jamás hubo un 'te quiero'. A pesar de ello jamás dejó su alegría y dulzura, por algún motivo sentía que aquello no podía dejarlo atrás por mucho que le lastimaran, sentía como si hubiera prometido siempre ser así y no recordaba si realmente lo había hecho pero tenía bien claro que no quería ser como sus padres, quería ser un chico vivaz y simpático que tuviera muchos amigos, por ello que siempre fue bromista, para tener compañía y no sentirse solo e ignorado.

Y su carácter lo llevó a lo que era ahora, un importante diseñador de ropa juvenil muy famoso y aclamado por la gente... conseguía todo lo que quería, tenía todo lo que podía querer... pero el vacío en su pecho nunca se fue sino lo que es mas continuaba allí cada día más latente, no había forma de quitarlo, ni con calmantes, ni con antidepresivos, ni con sobredosis, ni con trabajo... nada, sólo quedaba aguantarlo y vivir con eso; que incómodo.

Cuando terminó de revisar el local volvió a su limusina y se fue a algún restaurante muy lujoso para almorzar, en momentos en los que se sentía así de vacío lo único que lograba ayudarle era gastar dinero, loco, egoísta, avaro, pero era la única solución y estaba dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa con tal de sentirse bien nuevamente, haría de todo menos dejarse rebajar, haría de todo menos chantajes, haría de todo siempre y cuando no le hiciera daño a ninguna otra persona... y gastar su dinero no le hacía mal a nadie, sino al contrario, ayudaba a los vendedores.

Luego de comer algún tipo de comida oriental la cual ni se preocupó por aprenderle el nombre pagó el total y salió rumbo a alguno de los shoppings para dedicarse a revisar la moda del país, jugar algunos juegos de puntería que siempre le llamaron la atención, y quizás ganar alguno peluches en esas maquinas saca peluches que hay en los kioscos... con suerte algún admirador suyo le regalaría unos cuantos así que no era problema. Siempre que salía a algún lado y lo reconocían por la calle terminaba con bastantes peluches bajo el brazo o en la mano, aún se preguntaban como diablos lo reconocían si no salía nada seguido en televisión, ni en diarios, ni mucho menos en revistas, pero la gente lo conocía y punto.

---

- ... ¿Heero?... Estás calladísimo -comentó bajando su carta y mirando preocupado a su amigo-

-... -continuó con la vista perdida en la libreta de menús-

- Heero... ¿En qué piensas? -cuestionó más preocupado, su amigo era callado pero no tanto-

-... -pero de nuevo no lo escuchó-

- ¡Heero! -exclamó alarmado por su mutismo, entonces el oji-cobalto le miró neutralmente- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Por qué me ignorabas?

-... -volvió su vista al menú-

- ¡Hay Heero vamos responde que no te voy a comer! -exigió molesto por esa actuación rara-

Pero de nuevo fue completamente ignorado y el rubio comprendió que era algo de lo que no quería hablar, así que se sumió en su propio silencio comenzando a examinar el lugar donde estaban por almorzar, era raro que el chico estoico y frío se cerrara de esa forma con él pero si lo hacía era por algo realmente grande... se preguntaba que era, pero no quería ser impertinente.

Habían llegado al restaurante y se habían sentado al fondo del local comenzando de inmediato a mirar la carta, el dueño de G.U.N.D.A.M había estado en silencio y hasta perdido desde que vio a Duo, Quatre no lograba comprender con exactitud y lo único que se le cruzaba por la cabeza era que el trenzado le gustaba... pero eso era raro porque una vez el mismo Heero le había dicho que era incapaz de amar, nunca pudo amar y nunca podría. Lo que el oji-azul no sabía era que lo que mantenía en ese estado al chico frío no era un sentimiento sino un sueño, no lograba comprender como era que había soñado con ese joven de ojos amatistas incluso mucho antes de conocerlo, y eso era lo que pensaba una y otra vez.

-... Hace unos años tuve un sueño -comenzó captando toda la atención de su acompañante- donde curiosamente estaba ese chico, pero yo no lo conocía hasta hoy.

- ... entiendo... -respondió mirando ahora el plato, comprendiendo perfectamente la situación- ¿Cómo era ese sueño?

- Creo que en un bosque, yo estaba encima de él los dos sin ropa... -levantó la vista- los dos decíamos amarnos, pero yo no lo recuerdo.

- Que extraño, muy extraño -lo miró- ¿No habrás tenido fantasías tras verlo en alguna revista, foto o algo similar? -sonrió-

- Lo conocí apenas hoy, no tengo recuerdos de esas cosas. -frunció el ceño-

- Entonces no sé que decirte -se puso serio- es extraño que sueñes con alguien que no conoces... ¿Estás seguro que era Duo?

- No conozco nadie más con esos ojos -se recargó en la silla cruzándose de brazos-

- Buen punto, es la única persona que eh visto con ojos violetas, es imposible no reconocerlo -pusó una mano en su barbilla- deberías hablarlo con un psicólogo, tengo un amigo mío que estudia esa carrera, si me das permiso le preguntare sobre esto -miró al oji-cobalto-

- No, es sólo un sueño -concluyó fríamente sentándose correctamente-

Ambos pidieron la comida que iban a consumir y no dijeron nada más, el rubio realmente estaba intrigado por ese sueño y quería quitarse la duda pero si su amigo no le permitía contarle aquello a nadie entonces debía cumplir con su deseo, a él jamás le había sucedido nada parecido, por lo que estaba intrigado en conocer el porqué del suceso. Pero el moreno ya no estaba intrigado en saber porque, ya sabía que no tenía explicación, debía olvidarse de aquello y hacer de cuenta que nunca sucedió... después de todo no cambiaba en nada su vida, porque él no sentía nada por ese chico de pelo largo, no aún.

Luego de almorzar entre la charla de Quatre el más alto se fue directo hasta su empresa para continuar con su trabajo entre tanto el rubio llamaba a su amigo trenzado para acompañarlo el resto de la tarde, sería interesante pasar un día con él y visto que Heero estaba demasiado callado era mejor dejarlo solo para que meditara un rato, luego estaría bien de nuevo.

---

El modista estaba en el asiento trasero del lujoso automóvil cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, al contestar se encontró con su mejor amigo Quatre Winner diciéndole que valla hasta G.U.N.D.A.M Associations o que le dijese donde estaba para ir, así pasaban el resto del día juntos. Se ofreció amablemente a pasarlo a buscar ya que andaba con el auto y no sería problema, así que le indicó al conductor que cambiara la ruta y fueran hasta donde mencionado.

En cuestión de minutos el joven de cabello largo bajaba de la limusina directo hasta la entrada de aquel enorme edificio con su andar seguro y vanidoso para luego entrar por la enorme puerta llamando la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban; El señor Yuy no recibía visitas como estas todos los días. Sonrió aún más sin quitarse los lentes para el sol y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina caminó hasta la secretaria que le miraba con cierto interés.

- Disculpe señorita busco a Quatre Winner, sé que está de visita por este lugar porque Heero Yuy y él son amigos ¿Sería tan amable de decirme donde los puedo encontrar ahora? -preguntó en tono delicado, eso siempre hacia estremecer a las mujeres-

- Por... supuesto -contestó sonrojándose- piso 3, en ascensor está al final del pasillo de la derecha -informó nerviosa por la presencia-

- Muchas gracias, preciosa -sonrió aún más dirigiéndose al pasillo mencionado-

Duo se aguantó las ganas de reír fuertemente ya que arruinaría la escena de guapo rompecorazones que había creado allí, pero de no ser por eso ahí mismo se desmayaría de la risa... ¡Le encantaba jugar de aquel modo tan simple! Era muy gracioso ver como todas esas señoras o señoritas se derretían con solo verle u oírle hablar de aquel modo meloso. Continuó caminando con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro hasta el ascensor donde entró y presionó el botón que lo llevaría al tercer piso, de nuevo tenía esos mareos... que extraños eran, acababa de tomar ese medicamento que le aseguraría no tenerlos en todo el día pero sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo, tomaría una dosis doble en cuanto llegara al piso indicado.

Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la única puerta grande que se hallaba frente a él y una vez hallándose frente a ésta, ignorando a la secretaria, la abrió hasta que su figura pudiera verse por completo y seguidamente se retiró los lentes mientras notaba como Quatre se ponía de pie ya que había estado sentado en el sillón. El mareo nuevamente se hizo presente por lo que sólo frunció el entrecejo enfocando su vista para que nadie lo notase, ese era su mayor secreto, nadie sabía de su medicación.

- ¿Listo para irnos Q-man? ¿Ya saciaste el hambre de tu chiquito? -bromeó con una sonrisa picara-

- Por supuesto, ¿Tu ya acabaste con lo tuyo? -continuó el juego-

- ¡¡PFF!! ¡Fíjate que fue hace tanto que ya ni recuerdo! -rió- jajaja... ya, hablando enserio ¿Vamos? -se tranquilizó-

- Si claro -sonrió y se volteó- Bueno Heero, ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas, a las diez te aviso de la cena para que comas a horario.

- Olvídalo, seguramente vas a estar ocupado -respondió inconscientemente percatándose al escuchar la risa del oji-violeta-

- ¡¡Muy buena!! -continuó riendo- ¡Pero tienes razón Q-man estará ocupadito toda la noche! ¡Le tengo que presentar a mi nuevo contador, estoy seguro que le va a encantar!

- ¡¡Ahh que pervertidos que son ustedes dos!! -se quejó saliendo de la oficina-

- No te enojes angelito -sonrió ya más tranquilo- Bueno Hee-chan, nos vemos mas tarde probablemente... si puedo hacer que Quatre beba alcohol no dudes que apareceré por tu casa aunque no sepa dónde queda ¡¡Bye!! -saludó volteándose y yéndose por la puerta-

El oji-cobalto quedó mirando la puerta por donde se habían ido esos dos chicos, completamente extrañado e intrigado...

_**----- Mini Flash Back-----**_

- Eres un sueño… -un joven de cabellos cortos permanecía sobre uno de cabellos largos, ambos desnudos y mirándose profundamente en medio de lo que parecía un bosque-

- No -sonrió- tu eres un sueño Hee-chan -lo besó-... ¿verdad que estarás así conmigo para siempre?...

_**----- Fin del Mini Flash Back-----**_

... lo había llamado igual que en el sueño ¿cómo podía ser eso? ¿Por qué le sucedía esto? ¿Por qué hizo una broma como la de hace rato? ¿Desde cuando las hacía? ¿Desde cuando le afectaba tanto la presencia de alguien? ¿Por qué tenía el deseo de que apareciera realmente por su casa?... ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué eran esos sueños?

-... ¿Quién eres Duo?... -susurró confundido-

Continuó encerrado en sus meditaciones, no lograba comprender nada de nada, necesitaba respuestas pero nadie se las podía dar y lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza era el nombre de Duo, Duo esto, Duo aquello, Duo esto otro... y como haciendo alusión a todo esto desde afuera se escuchó claramente el grito de Quatre pronunciando lo mismo que su cabeza: Duo.

Inmediatamente reaccionó sabiendo que eso no era producto de su cabeza y se puso de pie saliendo de su oficina para que al salir pudiera contemplar extrañado como el chico de cabello largo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano en el piso y la otra en su cabeza, aparentemente le dolía, y su amigo a un lado a su altura preocupado por él sin saber que hacer.

---

Salieron de la oficina tranquilamente, se había quedado pensando en la broma tan linda que hizo ese chico de mirada clara hasta que en un momento sintió un fuerte mareo y se quedó de pie esperando a que se fuera, completamente quieto, de repente su cabeza pareció desvanecerse y la imagen de Heero apareció en su mente rodeada sólo de negro; después volvió a la realidad pero el mareo continuaba allí ahora más intenso, lo siguiente que vio fue a Quatre preguntándole algo con el rostro preocupado pero no descifró que era exactamente, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

Una punzada como la de una aguja traspasando su cerebro le hizo perder fuerzas y caer de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, ese dolor era intenso y frente a sus ojos sólo veía mil imágenes que no comprendía en lo absoluto; en una él y Heero abrazados en medio de una vereda, no se distinguía el fondo, en otra ambos besándose en un parque, en otra ambos recostados en el pasto mirando al cielo, en otra Heero robándole un poco de helado, en otra el oji-cobalto llevándolo en la espalda bajo al lluvia... y así con miles de millones, pero no las entendía ¿De donde salieron? ¿Por qué veía todo eso? ¿Por qué no paraba de dolerle? ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Por qué quiera gritar? ¿Por qué se sentía tan deprimido? ¿Por qué jamás las vio? ¿Acaso conocía desde antes a ese chico? ¿Por qué no lo sabía? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nada? ¿Por qué no lograba deshacerse de ellas? ¿Qué podía hacer para olvidarlas y le dejaran de lastimar? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? ¿Qué decían a su alrededor? ¿Por qué no entendía nada? ¿Por qué la visión se le hacia a cada segundo más oscura? ¿Por qué el mareo no cesaba? ¿Qué podía hacer?... ¿Qué?...

- Hey, Duo... -llamó el de cabellos castaños cortos por tercera vez-

- Duo por dios ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa? -insistió el de ojos azules con los ojos vidriosos-

Nadie lograba comprender nada, las secretarias miraban atentas la situación y alertas de llamar a una ambulancia si algo sucedía pero como su jefe les había dicho que aún no sólo se mantenían al margen mientras que los otros dos jóvenes continuaban al lado del diseñador uno con la mirada seria y confundida entre tanto el otro ahora derramaba unas lágrimas de impotencia.

La mente de Duo era un caos, las preguntas se repetían una y otra vez mientras las imágenes seguían pasando cada vez a mayor velocidad y sin que pudiera distinguirlas con claridad, solo sabía que en todas estaban ellos dos, Heero y él. De repente escuchó su voz llamándole con un tono de preocupación y fue como si mil agujas cortaran su cerebro en miles de direcciones, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no comprendía, no entendía, quería terminar de una vez con todo eso y no lo lograba. Quizás... quizás con una pastilla se le fuera, quizás... quizás lograra disminuir el dolor y la depresión por un tiempo... de repente quizás lo que le provocaba esto era estar cerca de ese empresario, y la solución a eso... era alejarse, no importaba porque ni como, pero no quería continuar sufriendo, no más. Dejo de temblar al llegar a esta conclusión, sentía que la cabeza se le partía en mil pedacitos irreparables, sentía una opresión en su pecho y unas ganas de que una persona en particular le abrazase... pero eso iba a ser imposible, no lo permitiría, no estaría nunca más cerca de ese sujeto de ojos cobalto.

- Quatre tráeme agua. -pidió en un susurro frío soltándose la cabeza, ahora más relajado-

- Si -asintió lloroso y poniéndose de pie-

- ... -metió su mano en la gabardina y sacó un frasco de pastillas- guarda el secreto, si se entera se preocupara en vano -le dijo al pelicorto entre que tomaba una y se la metía en la boca-

- Duo, aquí tienes amigo -habló el rubio una vez cerca de ellos y entregándole el vaso descartable con agua- ¿Estás mejor? -preguntó mientras el otro bebía toda el agua-

- Por supuesto -suspiró- vamos nos -se puso de pie mientras el mareo desaparecía junto con el dolor-

- ¿No es mejor que te vallas a un hotel a descansar? Acabas de estar muy mal y... -opinó el oji-azul-

- Ja -sonrió poniéndose los lentes- estoy bien Quatre, olvida lo de recién, no volverá a pasar tenlo por seguro, ahora vamos nos que tengo planes. -metió las manos en el sobretodo- ah pero... ve bajando, te alcanzo abajo ¿Sí?

- Bueno... -asintió dudoso- esta bien... no te tardes, ten cuidado -comenzó a alejarse medio confundido-

- ¿Qué fue lo de recién? -preguntó Heero una vez que estuvieron solos-

- No le importa señor Yuy -contestó arrogantemente con una sonrisa- Pero ni se le ocurra decirle a Quatre de esas pastillas ¿Entendido? -volteó a verlo, se sentía la frialdad aún a través de los lentes-

- No diré nada si me dices qué te pasó. -refutó dando a entender que era eso o nada-

- No sea estúpido, eso pertenece a mi vida personal, no se lo diré a un completo desconocido -subió sus lentes hasta dejarlos trabados con su cabello- además, estoy seguro que en mi lugar me diría lo mismo, y más con su carácter... créame que no le importa, después de todo... -sonrió-... usted y yo no nos volveremos a ver nunca más.

El chico de cabellos cortos clavó su mirada en el otro, bien fría y cuestionánte, pero Duo solo sonrió aún más cerrando los ojos y por un momento su mente volvió a divagar hasta una de las imágenes en particular, el dolor volvió a él haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo molesto y volviera a abrir los ojos fijándose en el hombre que tenía frente a él mientras una idea cruzaba su cabeza.

- Explícate -ordenó referente a la ultima frase-

Pero el oji-violeta inhaló como tomando fuerza para hablar mientras alzaba la vista, cerró los ojos por milésimas de segundos y la imagen volvió a él inmediatamente haciéndole perder la cabeza. En un arrebato tomó al más alto por la corbata y lo acercó rápidamente al tiempo que hacía lo mismo logrando un beso algo furioso y desesperado; Heero se quedo más que sorprendido con aquella acción, y un extraño sentimiento completamente desconocido hasta entonces asaltó su corazón al sentir la lengua del famoso diseñador recorrer su boca con ligereza y pasión, el sabor que invadió su boca hizo que se perdiera en él, conocía ese sabor, lo conocía de antes... ¿Pero de donde?... ¿De donde sentía que conocía esto?...

En el momento en que el trenzado sintió el sabor del otro las imágenes comenzaron a pasar a una velocidad asombrosa, tanto así que terminó por asustarse de sí mismo y se apartó bruscamente dando pasos apresurados hacia atrás mirando el suelo. Sintió aquellos ojos cobalto sobre él, pero increíblemente su garganta estaba trabadísima, algo que nunca antes había sucedido por lo que no pudo decir nada, únicamente bajó sus lentes confundido como intentando esconderse detrás de ellos y comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo rumbo al ascensor.

El empresario estaba confundido, el sabor lo conocía desde antes, era un sabor familiar, pero no sabía de donde ni cuando... sólo sabía que lo conocía y que en algún momento de su vida había anhelado probarlo, luego cayo en cuenta de Duo y cuando lo busco con la mirada lo encontró detrás de las puertas del ascensor; Verlo allí, parado, serio y mirando al suelo le hizo sentir que efectivamente nunca más le vería, y más extraño era que eso le deprimía y asustaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bien aquí otro de mis fanfincs... xD estoy a full con esto eh?? jajaja... es que nu sé... ando inspirada.

Verán, el miércoles cuando fui a Bahía blanca (Una ciudad cerca de aquí donde vivo) estaba en el centro mirando vidrieras y en una de esas me cruzo con una que se llamaba DUO DISEÑOS XDDDD JAJAJAJA... y lo más gracioso, fue que al lado de eso había una tienda que se llamaba TOWA

XDD QUE JUSTO!! JAJAJA 02 Y 03!! JAJAJA... FALTABA ALGUNO QUE DIJERA 'COPUTADORAS HEERO' Y OTRO QUE DIJERA 'HELADOS QUATRE' 'ARMERIA WUFEI' XDD JAJAJAJA!!

Bueno bueno -cof cof- volviendo a la normalidad xDDD jajajaja... espero les halla gustado, no actualizare este muy rápido porque... como que :s es mucho loko!! Un amor en Red, Dreams Come True, el epílogo de Basketball, y ahora este.. XDDDDDD es demasiado, intenten que no me agarre la inspiración de nuevo. ¡¡pero que me agarre para continuar los otros!!

Bien nos vemos!! Bye bye

Ryoko Yuy


	2. Un cumpleaños anormal

_**Les vies croisées**_

**_Summary:_** Una empresa de bienes raíces, una empresa de diseño, un empresario capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su carácter, un modista que es capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su belleza manteniendo su dignidad, ¿Serán compatibles?.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

**_Capitulo 2 ---- Un cumpleaños anormal._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El empresario estaba confundido, el sabor lo conocía desde antes, era un sabor familiar, pero no sabía de donde ni cuando... sólo sabía que lo conocía y que en algún momento de su vida había anhelado probarlo, luego cayo en cuenta de Duo y cuando lo busco con la mirada lo encontró detrás de las puertas del ascensor; Verlo allí, parado, serio y mirando al suelo le hizo sentir que efectivamente nunca más le vería, y más extraño era que eso le deprimía y asustaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una noche despejada, con un hermoso cielo estrellado y profundo en el cual podías perder tu mirada, un joven se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama con insistencia, inquietud y desespero mientras la brisa fresca venida de la ventana abierta golpeaba contra su piel perlada por el sudor provocando que esta se enfriase extremadamente; aún a pesar de ello, el joven durmiente de cabellos alborotados continuaba moviéndose desesperadamente sobre la cama, al parecer soñando.

_**----- Sueño -----**_

_**- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! -exclamó un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos claros-**_

_**- Si puedo, es por tu bien -respondió en tono neutral un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos celestes-**_

_**- ¡Para que yo esté bien sólo debo estar con él! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Él es mi vida! -gritó ofuscado congelándolo con la mirada-**_

_**- Escucha muchachito -en tono frío- esto es por el bien de ustedes dos, así que obedecerás mis ordenes.**_

_**- ¡¡ANTES MUERTO!! -se volteó-**_

_**El más joven, el último en hablar, caminó a paso apresurado hasta las escaleras para subirlas lo más rápido posible e internarse en la que se suponía era su habitación mientras el hombre adulto se quedaba mirándole seriamente.**_

_**De repente todo se puso negro y la escena cambió, ahora nuevamente veía ese bosque completamente a oscuras de donde sólo se distinguían los árboles y el suelo, sentía que estaba corriendo y un sentimiento de amargura hundía su corazón cada vez más en una oscuridad inmensa, tan inmensa como la que existía en ese bosque.**_

_**Al final de su carrera pudo ver un claro con un hermoso lago cristalino que parecía irradiar luz, pero en realidad tan sólo reflejaba los tenues rayos lunares que caían del cielo despejado. Frente al puro lago había una persona de cabello largo sentada en una de las rocas que rodeaban el agua, era la figura de un joven estilizado, esbelto, hermoso, peculiarmente conocido. En un momento, mientras sentía caminar, el muchacho de cabello largo volteó a verle con una sonrisa pura, inocente, llena de amor, que le consternó increíblemente pero al mismo tiempo le llenó de felicidad... no comprendía ni sus propias emociones.**_

_**- Que bueno que viniste -comentó con un tono de voz muy suave, acompañando la magia del ambiente-**_

_**- No puedo fallarte -respondió acercándose hasta abrazarlo-... tengo malas noticias...**_

_**- ¿Hum? -le miró curioso y luego sonrió- sabes que nunca pueden ser malas si estás conmigo, pero adelante cuéntame Hee-chan -le correspondió al abrazo-**_

_**- Verás... él dijo que...**_

_**Pero no alcanzó a escuchar el resto de la frase, la escena ya había cambiado y ahora estaban ambos corriendo a través del bosque, el mismo bosque que antes pero ahora se podía distinguir un poco más los distintos caminos casi imperceptibles al ojo de un desconocido, pero que ellos bien conocían debido a sus largas visitas al claro que se encontraba a metros de ellos.**_

_**En un principio tuvo la idea de que allí se dirigían, se sentía ajeno y al mismo tiempo comprendido en la situación, era extraño, era un sentimiento de preocupación y desesperación sin comprender exactamente porqué, podía ver como él guiaba al chico de cabello largo que ahora sabía era Duo; ambos corrían agitados por entre los árboles, ramas y arbustos sin detenerse en lo que parecía ser una huida ¿pero a quien?...**_

_**Pasaron de largo el lago, continuaron corriendo por entre aquel pastizal hasta llegar a un peñasco, pero no se detuvieron, el oji-cobalto giró para poder bordear el precipicio aún sosteniendo la mano del trenzado, ambos sin detener ni disminuir su paso desesperado, ambos con la respiración agitada, ambos asustados... ¿pero de qué?...**_

_**Como respondiendo a la pregunta mental se escucharon las voces de un par de hombres, no pudo distinguir ni sus voces ni que decían, sólo alcanzó a oír un disparo el cual impacto entre las manos enlazadas de los jóvenes provocando que uno de ellos se lastimara y sangrara soltando al otro por leves segundos. Inmediatamente el chico más alto, el lastimado por cierto, cambió de mano y sostuvo al oji-violeta con la otra retomando la carrera e ignorando el fuerte dolor de su mano herida.**_

_**La huida continuó, ahora con las voces de los hombres cada vez más fuertes y cercanas, pero ellos seguían corriendo hasta que el más joven de los adolescentes pisó mal en el borde del peñasco cayendo de repente al precipicio, lo siguiente fue el chico de cabellos cortos recostado boca abajo en la tierra y sosteniendo con su mano sana la muñeca del oji-violeta y haciendo palanca con la herida para no caer también. Las voces de los sujetos se acercaban rápidamente... sentía que el miedo se apoderaba de él.**_

_**- Suéltame Heero, déjame caer y corre -pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-**_

_**- ¿Estás loco?...¿Estoy huyendo para ser libre contigo, para tenerte a libre antojo y tú me dices que te pierda? -contestó sarcástico-**_

_**- Al menos estaría feliz de que vivieras, Heero no te arriesgues, mi vida no vale nada... déjame caer y vete. -pidió soltando las lágrimas-... no me hagas sentir mal por perder lo único de valor que me queda...**_

_**- Estás loco -aseveró haciendo fuerza para levantarlo ya que los demás parecían estar muy cerca-**_

_**- ¡NO, SUÉLTAME! -ordenó asustado tras ver como un hombre apuntaba directo a la cabeza del oji-cobalto- ¡Por favor Heero, suéltame te lo pido, por favor...! -rogó entre sollozos apretando inconscientemente la mano del que le sostenía-**_

_**- Súbelo lentamente -ordenó el hombre con la arma apuntando a la cabeza del adolescente mayor- y después te alejas...**_

_**- ¿Qué cree? -preguntó gracioso- Si no es con él, no es con nadie. -susurró con una sonrisa triste dejándose caer con el trenzado-**_

_**Los sujetos que les perseguían miraban atónitos y sorprendidos cómo el chico de cabellos cortos se dejaba caer abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho el cuerpo del adolescente de sólo 14 años, el segundo llorando y correspondiendo posesivamente el abrazo, y el primero sonriendo amargamente con los ojos cerrados.**_

_**- ... Te amo, mi pequeño Duo -alcanzó a decir para ser oído-**_

_**- Yo también Hee-chan... al menos moriremos juntos -sonrió intentando no sonar pesimista-**_

_**Sonrió dulcemente tras escuchar ese comentario y más tarde sintió ese estremecimiento de caída, esa fuerte desesperación, su pecho latiendo a mil, aquel cuerpo frágil entre sus brazos hundiéndose en su pecho, no escuchaba nada, sólo sentía el viento chocar contra sus cuerpos en la caída que parecía ser interminable... hasta que el agua chocó contra su cabeza dándole fin a la caída...**_

_**----- Fin Sueño -----**_

El muchacho de cabellos cortos color chocolate y cuerpo trabajado se despertó agitado en su cama tras un fuerte susto, su corazón no paraba de latir increíblemente rápido y su cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado en sudor frío mientras que de sus ojos salían abundantemente unas lágrimas tibias y saladas mojando sus mejillas, recorriendo sus pómulos, cayendo a la sabana y siendo seguida de cerca por otra que hacía el mismo recorrido.

-... ¿Qué fue... eso? -susurró entre jadeos y sintió la cosquilla de una lágrima llevándose la mano al cachete-... Yo estoy... -murmuró sorprendido con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, nunca lloraba... ¿Ahora por que?... - No, debo calmarme, pensar en frío -se ordenó sentándose la borde de la cama y respirando hondo-

La habitación volvió a quedar en pleno silencio mientras Heero recordaba cada detalle del sueño, rememorando cada suceso, intentando recordar cada voz, memorizando cada palabra... y grabando inconscientemente en su mente y corazón el último dialogo con el oji-violeta. Su corazón era un lío, no había principio o fin a todas las dudas... no comprendía como podía soñar con alguien que apenas conocía, no comprendía como es que sentía que eso había sucedido siendo que apenas le había visto una vez... pero lo más importante era eso que en su sueño decía sentir, amor... amor por ese trenzado... ¿Eso sería también parte de un sueño?... ¿Su mente podía crear tantas cosas sólo por su falta de emociones?...

No, esto sólo había sido un sueño producto de ese beso que le había dado el baka del diseñador, ese estúpido beso que lo tenía inquieto desde hacía dos semanas... nada más... nada más... sólo un sueño... únicamente un sueño...

¡Pero cómo un maldito sueño le podía remover tanto los sentimientos que siempre creyó muertos! ¡¿Cómo era que se sentía tan abatido, desesperado, angustiado y deprimido?!

- ¡Maldición! -exclamó poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el baño-

Abrió la canilla de agua caliente perteneciente a la ducha y se comenzó a quitar la ropa lentamente para asearse, necesitaba respuestas así que comenzó a rememorar su figura para deducir la edad que tendría en ese sueño, el cuerpo de Duo era muy distinto al de ahora, al que conocía... el cuerpo del pequeño en sus sueños era poco desarrollado... era más bien menudo, era más niño, rondaba entre los 12 y 15 años aproximadamente. Ahora... el suyo según podía recordar era más joven, con esa complexión adolescente, pero no podía asegurar la edad porque no recordaba los cambios en su cuerpo a lo largo de su vida, jamás presto atención a ello.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos suspirando y tomó con la derecha el jabón, entonces se dio cuenta, una pequeña marca donde la piel se hacía más brillante y estirada al borde de su mano... eso le recordó a la bala...

No podía creerlo, su mente ahora le gritaba que aquello era verdad, que por algún extraño motivo ese sueño era parte de su pasado, ¡¡pero eso no podía ser posible!!... ¿O sí?... ¿Podía un sueño ser un recuerdo? ¿Podía haber perdido la memoria? ¿Por qué nunca pensó en ello?... Pero si el sueño resultaba ser cierto, entonces ambos habían perdido la memoria, entonces ambos cayeron de ese peñasco al agua... ¿Y después?, ¿Qué sucedió luego?... ¿Por qué los perseguían?

¿Y si Duo recordaba?... No, Duo no recordaba nada, esa sería la explicación perfecta para el 'ataque' que tuvo en el pasillo de su empresa, pero no encontraba explicación para el beso... ¿Por qué Duo lo besó?... Esa pregunta la tenía en su cabeza constantemente, no lograba comprender porque ese chico le había besado si apenas se conocían... bueno, concientes de que se conocían.

Sin darse cuenta se había terminado de bañar y permanecía de pie bajo el agua tibia, únicamente pensando, así que cerró la canilla y salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza. Su mirada perdida en el suelo. Caminó lentamente hasta el ropero de donde sacó inconscientemente un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de jean azul, aún estaba pensando en si todo aquello era verdad o producto de su imaginación, no podía creer que en un momento de su vida hubiera perdido la memoria y ni siquiera recordase cuando fue.

Comenzó a pensar en cada uno de sus cumpleaños, para ver hasta cual recordaba... y fue una sorpresa el darse cuenta que ni siquiera recordaba su anterior cumpleaños, así que tomó como referencia la navidad; fecha imposible de olvidar. Entonces descubrió que recordaba la del año anterior con Quatre, la anterior a esa también con Quatre pero en otro lado, anterior a esa solo, anterior a esa con Relena, anterior a esa con Milliardo y su familia... anterior completamente solo, hasta la navidad de sus 19, donde recordaba pasarla con su tutor; Pero anterior a esa navidad su mente estaba en blanco, entonces intentó recordar sus años de secundaria y fue una conmoción descubrir que no recordaba sus calificaciones, sus trabajos, sus compañeros... ¡No recordaba nada de sus 18 para atrás!...

- Por dios -suspiró con un sentimiento de angustia tirándose boca abajo en la cama-... esto es una pesadilla...

Abrazó la almohada mientras intentaba recordar su primer día de clases, el jardín, su primera profesora, su primera vez quizás... ¿había tenido una primera vez? ¿O es que aún era virgen?... Ah ya recordaba la última vez que casi se acostaba con alguien, había sido con Quatre, y curiosamente había sucedido lo mismo que con Relena... todo iba bien hasta que les tocaba quitarse la última prenda decisiva, era entonces cuando el miedo se apoderaba de sí y no podía continuar porque apenas se acercaba al otro se sentía morir; era por ese exclusivo motivo que había terminado con Relena y por el que su relación con Quatre fue al caño.

No podía, sencilla y llanamente no podía tocar a nadie.

Entonces... era virgen... ¡¡Maldición 25 años y virgen!!... ¡¡QUE POCO HOMBRE SE SENTÍA!!... entonces recordó ese sueño con Duo, ambos desnudos en aquel bosque o claro... ¿Habría sido con él su primera vez?... ¿Acaso eso también había sido un recuerdo?... Si realmente había tenido su primera vez con Duo quería recordarla, quería saber que sintió, quería tener de nuevo esa sensación... quería... quería saber si realmente pudo sentir amor en algún momento...

No supo cuando, pero en un momento se quedó dormido completamente vestido sobre la cama, sólo abrazando su almohada; ahora dormía calmo como un ángel con una respiración pausada, sin sueños, sin recuerdos, sin pesadillas... sin nada más que su paz.

Despertó cuando ya era nuevamente de día, el clima parecía estar nublado, sin sol, húmedo y pesado... no hacía calor pero tampoco estaba fresco, era un día perfecto, perfecto para estar en su casa sin hacer nada, perfecto para estar solo. Se levantó medio dormido aún y se fue al baño directamente para lavarse la cara, su cabello era un desastre por haberse dormido cuando aún estaba mojado pero no importaba, no tenía pensado ir a ver a nadie... además no estaba peor de lo que solía estarlo siempre (XD). Cuando terminó de lavarse y acomodarse un poco se pasó una mano por el cabello y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para desayunar algo, Quatre aún estaría dormido, según recordaba las vacaciones se las tomaba muy a pecho y dormía como hasta las once AM por lo que; O lo despertaba, cosa que no tenía deseos, o desayunaba solo, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja la situación le llamó la atención, primero la campera sobre el sillón y después las voces desde la cocina, las cuales se le hacían familiares y por culpa del sueño apenas podía reconocer. Caminó a paso tranquilo masajeándose el cuello entumecido por dormir en mala posición y cuando llegó a la cocina se quedó de pie mirando el interior... extrañadísimo, con una sensación entre alegre, angustiosa, nerviosa, e inquieta; Duo ayudando a Quatre a cocinar... en su casa... Duo... el chico con el que soñó, el que se supone que fue... ¿Su primer novio?...

Las dudas asaltaron su mente dejándolo estático en el suelo y perdiéndose entre las facciones del trenzado, como reconociéndolas, como aceptándolas, como admitiéndolas, como admitiendo que realmente lo que soñó fue realidad en algún punto de su vida... pero no lograba comprenderlo, ¿Por qué había perdido la memoria?, ¿Qué los había llevado a eso?, ¿Duo realmente recordaría?, ¿Por qué lo besó?...

---

Luego del aquel espantoso incidente en G.U.N.D.A.M Associations no volvió a poner un pie en aquella vereda, tan sólo para ver su local... se sentía avergonzado por haber cometido semejante estupidez, confundido por la ola de sentimientos que le atacaba cuando lo recordaba... extasiado con el sabor de su boca...

Tuvo varios ataques como los de su niñez en donde la fiebre aumentaba por las noches hasta los 39 grados, luego descendía dejando en su lugar un mareo y dolor de cabeza, y así durante varias noches... hasta que después de cuatro días la fiebre ya no se presentó más y pudo al menos salir de la cama. Luego de una semana en reposo y sin salir a ningún lado debido a los fuertes mareos y dolores logró recuperarse totalmente saliendo a los shoppings y disfrutando de sus mini vacaciones.

La mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado fue nunca mas volver a ver al empresario, esa fue la mejor de las ideas que se le pudo haber cruzado por la cabeza, luego de una semana de paz pudo atribuir aquella fuerte descompostura por haberse cruzado con ese tipo, así que lo evitaría a toda costa con tal de no volver a tener recaídas.

Estaba un tanto confundido, nunca le había sucedido algo como eso, generalmente no tenía ataques tan fuertes... ni mucho menos acompañado de imágenes, pero lo más seguro era que fuera producto de alguna cosa que vio, o por ahí era fanático de ese tipo cuando era niño... quien sabe, lo importante era que no debía estar cerca de ese hombre contra viento y marea. No quería volver a sentirse tan mal, nunca en su vida volvería a sentirse tan mal... o de lo contrario tiraría toda su carrera a la basura y se mataría, no soportaba vivir así.

Las pastillas le habían ayudado bastante, aunque el doctor de cabecera se las cambió por unas más potentes para asegurarse de que su paciente no se viera tan afectado nuevamente... en cuanto a su tutor, le hizo mil y una preguntas sobre el porqué de aquello, intentó evitarlas todas como pudo ya que no le gustaba aquel cuestionario por lo que resumió la situación con '¿y que quiere que sepa yo si no soy medico?...'. De ante mano sabía que no era buen mentiroso, pero el punto es que G se lo creyó y le dejó de fastidiar advirtiéndole que si tenía otro ataque le avisara para poder hacerle más análisis.

Odiaba cuando G pronunciaba su nombre y la palabra Análisis dentro de una misma oración, le daba escalofríos, odiaba que le anduvieran cuidando de todo... quería ser libre, pero para su mala suerte G tenía vida para rato... al igual que J, Q... y toda esa manga de científicos que vivían torturándolo con pruebas psicológicas, análisis de sangre, de retina, pulmonares, etc; según ellos, para intentar devolverle su pasado... ¡Qué pasado ni que nada!... ¡Él ya tenía una vida y le importaba un pepino lo que le hubiera sucedido en le pasado, lo que importaba era su presente!

La última semana la había pasado de maravilla, comprando, degustando, viendo todo por doquier... le encantaban los paseos turísticos, se relajaba y divertía mucho en especial con Quatre debido a que el rubio era muy culto y le enseñaba muchas cosas interesantes que pocos conocen. Le gustaba mucho esa personalidad intelectual, tranquila, al mismo tiempo pícara que poseía su mejor amigo... era una lástima que no pudiera contarle todos sus secretos, pero así estaban bien y eso era lo que importaba, que nada les rompería esa confianza mientras no se mandara ningún moco. Habían ido al cine, al teatro, al shopping, a restaurantes, a parques, a tours... nunca había disfrutado tanto de un viaje, con Quatre verdaderamente te sabias divertir, además cuando estaban solos eran muy distintos a cuando estaban con alguien, generalmente el rubio sonreía continuamente y le contaba muchas cosas mientras que él se encargaba de los chistes, las risas, bromas sanas y cariños de amigos... por eso Quatre siempre se quejaba cuando le presentaba a alguien, porque siempre hacía bromas pervertidas, porque siempre hablaba en doble sentido, o porque siempre metía la pata... pero a pesar de eso continuaban juntos ¿Por qué?... Porque ninguno tenía a otra persona en la cual confiar como amigos...

Pero ayer... ayer el rubio realmente le hizo enfadar, aunque no pudo demostrárselo para evitar tener que hablar, realmente había evitado aquello por todos los medios, y al parecer Quatre le obligaba a enfrentar su mayor temor...

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

Estaban sentados en un bar tomando un café con leche cada uno con facturas, recién habían salido del cine y ahora se disponían a merendar para luego cada uno irse por su lado ya que el trenzado tenía algo importante que hacer para el local. Fue entonces cuando Quatre descargo la noticia.

- Duo, necesito pedirte un inmenso favor -pidió poniéndose horrorosamente serio-

- Q-man, esa cara me asusta -advirtió haciéndose el asustado y luego rió- anda pide lo que sea, intentaré ayudarte siempre, ¿De qué se trata? -comió un pedacito de la medialuna-

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de un amigo mío, y quería ver si me podías ayudar a prepararle el desayuno, el almuerzo y la torta... -explicó relajando un poco sus facciones aún con la tasa a medio levantar-

- Ya veo, en ese caso no habrá ningún problema, te ayudaré gustoso -sonrió abiertamente- y dime ¿Quién es ese amigo?

- Heero -respondió sonriendo-

Entonces el mundo del oji-violeta se vino abajo, su rostro se tornó serio y preocupado mirando fijamente los ojos de su mejor amigo intentando encontrar algo que le dijese que aquello era una tremenda broma... quizás era día de inocentes. Pero no, el rubio parecía hablar muy enserio ya que no dejaba de observarle con una sonrisa tranquila de esas que siempre usaba. Lo peor era que ya había aceptado, no quería ir y cruzarse con ese tipo pero si iba hasta su casa para hacerle el desayuno, el almuerzo y la torta de su cumpleaños entonces seguramente tendría que verlo... y eso significaba probablemente otro ataque, no quería sufrir de nuevo... pero ya le había dado su palabra a Quatre de que iría...

Quatre permanecía mirando al trenzado, en parte no comprendía porque se había puesto tan serio... pero probablemente sea por celos, conocía los celos de Duo para con él y realmente los comprendía ya que sentía exactamente lo mismo cuando veía al oji-violeta con Solo. Era algo que sólo Quatre sabía, Duo tenía novio, bueno novio no... era algo así como una pareja no oficial ni entre ellos... y ese 'novio' no era otro que su mano derecha en cuanto a diseños, aquel que se encargaba de darle el visto bueno a todas las obras del trenzado, aquel que lo acompañaba a la mayoría de los desfiles y vivía llamándole cada dos horas para asegurarse que su adorado oji-violeta estuviera bien; era un hecho, Solo estaba obsesionado con su 'novio'... era un posesivo extremo.

- ... Así que el cumpleaños de Heero... -susurró el oji-violeta sonriendo amargamente y bebiendo de su café con leche- bueno ya te di mi palabra de que iría así que no hay marcha atrás, ¿mañana a que hora?

- ¿Acaso no te cae bien? -preguntó al notar el dejo de amargura-

- No es eso amigo, es sólo que recién lo conozco y... -desvió su vista buscando una excusa- estoy incomodo -sonrió volviendo a mirar al oji-azul, dando una semi mentira-

- Entiendo -sonrió- pero no te preocupes, Heero es muy buena persona por más que lo veas así de frío y gruñón -rió un poco- te digo enserio, Heero puede ser muy aguafiestas, callado, frío y serio... pero en el fondo es un chico muy dulce, posesivo, celoso, y quizás temeroso. -sonrió comprensivamente-

- Hm... "que aliento me das para verlo..." -sonrió divertido- pues parece que yo no le caigo muy bien, dudo que le caiga bien después de lo último que pasó -dijo inconscientemente-

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

- ¿Eh? -lo miró confundido y luego se dio cuenta de sus palabras sonrojándose levemente- nada, sólo un incidente que no debió pasar... no importa realmente, cuando te fuiste abajo el día que estuvimos en G.U.N.D.A.M Associations me quedé hablando con él un rato y terminé besándolo sin darme cuenta, después de eso simplemente me fui y creo que eso no le habrá hecho gracia -relató rápidamente mirando la tasa en sus manos-

- ¡¿QUÉ LO BESASTE?! -exclamó sorprendido alzando sin querer la voz-

- ¡¡SHHHHHH!! -calló poniéndole una mano en la boca y sonrojándose más fuerte- cállate que si Solo te escucha me mata.

- Mhh -asintió quitando la mano de Duo para poder hablar- lo siento, pero es increíble... digo... Wow... -tragó saliva mirando la mesa-... me shockeaste... no creí que él te gustara, son tan opuestos...

- ¡¡NO ME GUSTA!! -gritó levantándose con las manos en la mesa-

- Bueno, bueno -intentó relajar sonriendo- ¿Entonces iras o no a ayudarme? Después de lo que pasó entiendo si no lo quieres ver, no te obligaré.

- Ya te di mi palabra -se sentó de nueva cuenta intentando disipar su rubor- no puedo fallarte, eres mi amigo y si necesitas mi ayuda te la daré, además fue sólo un incidente creo que se puede resolver con un dialogo... "¿Qué cosas digo? Se supone que no quiero verlo... pero sin embargo después de recordar el beso... quiero repetirlo..." -pensó bebiendo lo último de su café con leche-

- Entonces te espero mañana como a las seis, Heero es muy madrugador y a las ocho ya esta levantado así que deberemos preparar todo temprano -informó sonriendo como siempre-

- Está bien, estaré ahí a las seis, te envío un mensaje por el celular para avisarte que me abras... si toco timbre estoy seguro que él se despertará y nuestro plan se irá al diablo -asintió sonriendo sin entender porqué- sólo falta que me des la dirección de la casa para que valla.

_**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**_

Y por****eso se había tenido que levantar bien temprano, bañarse y cambiarse con un pantalón de cuero negro muy ajustado y una camisa suelta de color negro con dibujos abstractos en blanco, se la prendió hasta la mitad como siempre solía hacerlo, trenzó su cabello completamente atándolo con un listón negro y se puso su campera de jean azul dispuesto a ir rumbo a aquella casa. Se había sentido tremendamente nervioso, como si fuera su primera cita, y lo más cómico era que apenas y había visto al oji-cobalto una sola vez en su vida...

Apenas había llegado a la casa el rubio le estaba esperando y se pusieron a hacer el desayuno, según le había dicho Quatre, el 'príncipe durmiente' aún no había despertado y tardaría en hacerlo porque anoche se había dormido muy tarde.

Ya llevaban media hora con el proyecto del jugo de naranja, los pancakes, el café, la miel, la salsa de chocolate y demás cosas para un desayuno tremendamente grande cuando en la puerta de la cocina apareció el festejado con el mismo rostro serio de siempre; La presencia la advirtió Quatre quien fue el primero en saludar porque Duo estaba tremendamente nervioso como para hablar... la penetrante mirada cobalto no dejaba de estudiarlo.

Y Heero seguía en su shock recordando el sueño de la noche y la marca recién descubierta en su mano, aún procesaba las posibilidades de que ellos hubieran sido novios en algún punto de sus vidas... quizás estaba confundiendo a Duo con alguien más, quizás ese chico del que se enamoró había muerto en la caída y en su sueño le llamaba Duo por le tremendo parecido... pero... ni él se creía esa sarta de tonterías.

- ¡Heero amigo! ¿Puedes dejarnos un rato solos en la cocina por favor? -pidió el rubio sonriente-

- Sólo vengo por... -intentó responder desviando su vista hacia su ex novio, o por lo menos el que recordaba que lo fuese-

- No, ya sé, vienes por tu café matutino para despejarte y ponerte a trabajar como un loco igual que desde nos conocemos -completó Quatre manteniendo su sonrisa y volteándolo para empujarlo afuera- yo te llevo tu desayuno después, o te llamo para venir a desayunar, pero déjanos solos un rato... descuida no explotaré la cocina como la última vez -rió- Duo es muy bueno en esto y evitara cualquier tipo de incidentes -terminó de sacarlo- nos vemos en un rato, y no comas nada que después se te va el hambre -cerró la puerta-

Y el oji-cobalto se quedó con la palabra en la boca, como nunca... lo habían sacado de su propia cocina sin siquiera conseguir un consuelo para su sueño o su apetito, ese Quatre... cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era terrible. Pero aún quería saber que diablos hacia Duo en su casa, es algo que le intrigaba demasiado como para dejarlo tranquilo así que se encaminó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón pensando en todo lo de la noche tocando la marca en su mano para hacerse a entender que ese sueño era un recuerdo.

---

Dentro de la cocina Duo salía de su shock continuando con el preparado de pancakes dedicado a Heero, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sentía que ese hombre era demasiado atrayente... mucho más que Solo, eran incomparables.

- Duo ¿Qué tienes? -preguntó el rubio acercándose para servir el café en las tasas-

- Nada... me incomodó mucho la forma en que me miraba -respondió sinceramente- quizás este enojado conmigo por la imprudencia... es su casa después de todo ¿no?

- Hay Duo, sólo estaba extrañado porque no esta acostumbrado a las visitas, tranquilo no te odia -consoló sonriendo-

- No lo sé... -suspiró-

- ¿Solo no te dijo nada por desaparecer tan temprano? -cuestionó llevando las cosas a la mesa-

- No sabe que estoy aquí -sonrió divertido- cuando se despierte y no me encuentre en mi habitación me llamará desesperado y haciendo mil preguntas por segundo cuestionando que porque me fui, que donde estoy, que si dormí en el hotel, que si estoy con alguien, que más vale que vuelva temprano, que me extraña... -rió-

- Realmente te ama mucho -comentó sonriendo- pero tu no ¿verdad? -miró de reojo al trenzado y borrando la sonrisa-

- No... -respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior- pero si no estoy con él... estoy solo, y no quiero estar solo, así que prefiero estar a su lado... al menos sé que me quiere y no me hará daño.

- Entiendo... no me gusta lo que haces, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres -suspiró- espero que te enamores Duo, y seas muy feliz... te lo mereces.

- No quiero enamorarme -contestó tajante- ya vi como la gente sufre por amor, no quiero sufrir yo también así que prefiero no enamorarme.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras ambos jóvenes continuaban preparando la mesa y los pancakes, el rubio pensaba en las palabras tan duras de su amigo y le dolía que pensara de ese modo pero cruelmente él tenía razón... aunque habían excepciones.

Luego de unos minutos la mesa estuvo terminada y Quatre fue por Heero entre tanto Duo terminaba de ordenar la cocina para que luciera más 'presentable'... los nervios lo invadían rápidamente sin tener conocimiento de porqué pero rápidamente intentó controlarlos suspirando y apoyándose en la mesada para dejar de pensar tanto, esperaba que Heero no tuviera rencores...

Al instante por la puerta entraron los otros dos a paso relajado, uno con una sonrisa sincera y tranquila mientras que el otro mantenía su porte serio y frío; luego de sentarse comenzaron a desayunar en silencio y sin decir nada hasta que Quatre comenzó con la charla al ver que el ambiente se tensaba lentamente.

- ... Heero... ¿Qué día es hoy? -rompió el hielo con una sonrisa cómplice-

- Uno muy extraño -respondió neutralmente bebiendo de su café-

- ¿Extraño? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace extraño? -preguntó sorprendido por la respuesta tan rara y franca-

- No madrugas en tus vacaciones -concluyó sin inmutarse-

- ¿Nada más? -sonrió- hay Heero, eres un despistado... muchas veces pareces un niño tonto.

- Ya sé... -murmuró inaudiblemente recordando que perdió la memoria-

- Pensé que despertarías mas tarde, anoche te dormiste muy tarde -comentó mirando a Duo que permanecía calladísimo-

- Tuve un mal sueño -respondió dejando la tasa en la mesa y mirando sus manos-

- ¿Un mal sueño? -centró su vista en su ex novio- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿De nuevo soñaste lo mismo? -alterado-

- No -cerró los ojos volviendo a levantar su tasa para beber de ella-

- Quisiera que me des permiso para preguntar, realmente me preocupas -dijo preocupado-

- NO -tajante mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido-

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, el trenzado estaba con la mente en blanco y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo entre tanto el rubio preocupado continuaba con el desayuno, estaba muy preocupado por su ex pareja.

Heero tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que decir para no delatar nada de lo que corría por su cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento toda esa información haría que su cabeza explotase en mil pedazos... era demasiado para él y ya comenzaba a dolerle por darle tantas vueltas al asunto, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien... necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo, como fuera, pero desahogarse antes de que todo eso le hiciera explotar. Se levantó de repente caminando a la sala entre que se pasaba una mano por el cabello en un intento de opacar el dolor de cabeza sin conseguirlo, entonces suspiró pesadamente y se fue a su habitación en busca de algún calmante, alguna aspirineta o algo que le ayudase a sentirse mejor. Luego de encontrarla y metérsela en la boca volvió a la cocina donde se volvió a sentar y terminó de tomarse todo el café sin pausas tragando consigo la pastilla.

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Duo notando el pequeño disimulo de la pastilla, él conocía bien esos trucos-

- Si -asintió recargándose en la silla-

Otro silencio esta vez un poco más tenso los inundó, el dolor de cabeza de Heero desapareció y el desayuno continuó sin problemas.

- Duo -llamó exaltando al susodicho- ¿Qué edad tienes? -cuestionó mirándolo penetrantemente-

- Veinti... uno... -respondió nervioso- ¿por?...

- ... -frunció más el entrecejo desviando su vista- "Si Duo es cuatro años menor que yo, y yo no recuerdo de mis 18 para atrás... entonces el debe andar sin recordar de los 14 para atrás... si recuerda y las cosas no concuerdan, entonces mis sueños no son con él" ¿Dónde vivías a los 13 años? -cuestionó levantando la vista de nuevo-

- ¿Por qué el cuestionario? -se puso a la defensiva, nadie debía saber de su pasado y su amnesia- Eso es parte de mi vida personal, no te incumbe. -le miró desafiante-

- Responde -ordenó fríamente-

- No tengo porque -remató sonriendo burlón- yo no te hago preguntas personales, no me preguntes a mi, te dije que no eres nadie en mi vida.

- Ah... -intentó cuestionar algo el rubio al ver como las cosas se ponían mal-

- Si no soy nadie ¿Por qué me besaste? -preguntó alzando una ceja, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro-

- ¡A que viene esa pregunta! -exclamó ofuscado- Sólo pasó y punto, ¿Por qué te importa? Esas son cosas de mi vida personal, yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie mucho menos a ti, lo que pasó o no pasó en mi pasado no te incumbe. -sentenció de forma helada-

- ¿Nervioso? -bueno... ni él pensó eso que dijo, pero realmente no sonaba tan mal- Sólo quiero saber donde vivías a tus 13 años.

- ¡Monte Rey! -exclamó mintiendo, con tal de que dejase el tema... -

- No sabes mentir -sonrió burlón cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la silla-

- ¡Pero si serás...! -protestó-

- ¡Duo tu celular! -exclamó el rubio para bajar los humos-

El trenzado bufó y miró la pantalla de su celular, Solo... seguramente para regañarle, no estaba de humor pero tampoco podía colgarle, suspiró pesadamente intentando que el enojo se fuera de su cuerpo y luego levantó la tapita del celular contestando la llamada entre tanto la mirada de Heero observaba sus movimientos con una sonrisa burlona; Había conseguido lo que quería, en parte... aún no se quitaba la duda de si Duo era o no ese con el que soñaba, pero lo que si sabía era que le gustaba porque de lo contrario no habría hecho todo eso para evitar responder a su pregunta.

- Con Quatre... -contestó Duo suspirando rendido-... está bien -una pausa-... estoy bien -otra pausa- ¿Por quien me tomas? Más bien que dormí en el hotel -sonrió gracioso, hasta ahora eran las mismas preguntas que se imaginó- ¡Hay Solo que ocurrencia! -exclamó riendo- Si, si, estaré lo más temprano que pueda, hm, ok. -sonrió y colgó-

- ¿Te retó? -preguntó Quatre para evitar otra pelea-

- Nah, sólo se le dio por pensar que me estaba acostando con alguien a escondidas -rió- pero que hombre por dios, me tiene muy poca confianza...

- Es que es demasiado posesivo -sonrió el rubio al ver a su mejor amigo con una mirada fantasiosa- veo que ya te subió los ánimos, eso es bueno.

- Y dime ¿a quien no se le suben los ánimos al ver que alguien se preocupa por ti? -preguntó con un dejo amargo, pero con su sonrisa, cosa que le hizo poner los pelos de punta a Heero- Hay Quatre, estoy metido en un buen lío...

- ¿Lío? ¿Hay algo que no me hallas contado? -preguntó preocupándose-

- Si -hizo pucherito- adivina que, Solo quiere compromiso -miró de reojo a su amigo preocupado-

- ¿Tienes novio y aún así te atreviste a besarme? -preguntó con los celos en pinta el oji-cobalto-

- Hay Heero deja ese tema por favor -pidió Quatre con una sonrisa algo penosa- ¿Tanto te afecta que alguien te bese? Yo no te creí tan sensible... -bromeó recibiendo una mirada fusilánte-

- Además no es mi novio -concluyó serio Duo- no es nada, sólo nos tratamos como algo más que amigos. -frunció el ceño- ¿¡Y YO PORQUE TE ESTOY EXPLICANDO!? -exclamó cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro-

- Oye Duo ¿Aceptaste? -preguntó Quatre nuevamente preocupado-

- Hmmm -hizo una cara de disconformidad- pues no, no le dije nada... soy muy joven para casarme, además de que las cosas no dan para eso, pero tampoco puedo decirle que no -hizo pucherito- mierda, sólo yo me meto en estos líos...

- No -respondió para sorpresa de todos Heero- a mí me pasó algo igual, pero si no lo sientes no aceptes -aconsejó comiendo algo de los pancakes-

- ¿Qué te paso algo igual? ¿Por qué yo no sé esa historia? -preguntó amenazante el oji-azul-

- Porque ODIO esa historia -respondió- ¿Recuerdas a Darlian?

- ¡Hay dios! -exclamó tapándose la boca- ¿¡La hermana de tu peor enemigo!?

- Esa misma -asintió- dos años antes de conocerte me persiguió como polilla a la luz.

- Pero eso no se parece en nada a mi caso, yo estoy al lado de Solo por decisión propia, no porque él me obliga. -refutó el trenzado-

- ¿Y porque continuas a su lado si no lo quieres? -preguntó Heero-

- ¿Por qué afirmas que no lo quiero? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir semejante afirmación sin conocerme? ¿No crees estar equivocado? -se defendió automáticamente-

- Eres un libro abierto Duo, tus ojos lo dicen todo -marcó seriamente mientras el susodicho lo fusilaba con la mirada-

- Duo no lo quiere es cierto, pero no tiene a nadie mas... y para recibir cariño prefiere que lo amen aún a costa de sus sentimientos... -respondió el rubio con un dejo triste-

- ¡NO LE DES INFORMACIÓN CONFIDENCIAL! -exclamó molesto-

- No llegará muy lejos así, -comió otro poco- ¿Y si te enamoras de otra persona luego de casarte?

- ¿Y porque diablos te crees que no me quiero casar eh? -preguntó irónico- En fin, el tema es que no puedo decirle que no porque él es el único que está incondicionalmente conmigo, de no ser por él ni siquiera sabría que existe la palabra 'te quiero' y mi modo de agradecerle es así, aunque no quiero sacrificar toda mi vida en ello...

- ¿Dónde vivías a los trece años? -volvió a preguntar-

- Hay que insistente -bufó- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Tengo con que chantajearte, ¿Lo recuerdas? -le preguntó divertido haciéndole recordar las pastillas-

- ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Quatre terminando su café-

- Pues déjame decirte que las dos cosas están ligadas -contestó Duo- así que si me preguntas por una o por la otra tendrás el mismo resultado, no conviene.

- Oigan cuentéenme -exigió el rubio-

- No es nada Quatre -calmó el oji-cobalto comiendo más de su pancake y luego de levantó- Buen desayuno, Duo. -aclaró cuando paso por su lado-

- Feliz cumpleaños -respondió un tanto sonrojado-

- ¿Qué? -preguntó deteniendo su paso y mirándolos-

- ¡Duo, iba a ser sorpresa! -exclamó-

- Pero si no sabe cuál es la sorpresa -sonrió- déjamelo a mi Q-man, tendrá un lindo día -le guiñó un ojo sonriendo-

Con todo el asunto de averiguar si Duo era o no parte de su pasado se le había pasado por algo la fecha, hoy cumplía 26 años... hoy era su cumpleaños, y al parecer uno muy distinto a los acostumbrados... en el fondo le gustaba la idea de pasarla con amigos... pero el problema, es que uno de ellos era su ex novio y el otro era alguien que hacia despertar cosas muy raras en él.

- Gracias -sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se fue a la sala-

Quatre y Duo habían visto esa sonrisa y realmente les sorprendió, más que nada al rubio que sabía bien como era su ex novio y esas sonrisas no eran nada frecuentes... lo que quería decir que realmente la estaba pasando bien y eso que el día recién comenzaba... pero lo que le llamó más la atención, fue que esa sonrisa no era para él, o para ambos, sino para Duo... ¿Entonces estaba en lo cierto al creer que Heero sentía algo por Duo?... ¿Duo sería parte del pasado de Heero así como lo marcaban los sueños? ¿Entonces si era así porque Duo no recordaba? ¿Y si recordaba y solo estaba haciéndose el despistado?... ¿Y si en realidad los sueños eran imaginación de Heero?...

El trenzado se perdió en esa sonrisa, sentía que la había visto antes... sentía que algo cálido se instalaba en su corazón y no había modo de removerlo, pero con aquella calidez venia un dolor... un mareo.

Un ataque.

- ¡¡¡DUO!!! -exclamó el rubio al verle perder el conocimiento-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: WOW! Lo terminé en una madrugada!! XDDD disfrútenlo, es largo, un regalito porque el lunes empiezo el cole y ya no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir... además los tuve esperando un buen tiempo por este segundo capitulo ...

Espero les halla gustado, bueno ya saben a medias que fue lo que sucedió entre ellos... por cierto, ¿Quieren que el fanfinc sea mas largo que tres o cuatro capítulos? Si la respuesta es SI me avisan, si la respuesta es NO me avisan también... les digo porque en el siguiente capitulo tengo la posibilidad de enganchar una trama mas para hacerla un poco mas larga... pero si ustedes quieren que termine en el cuarto cap entonces no le engancho la trama y le damos un final... ustedes opinan y me dicen vale?...

Saludos a todos los que me leen!!! Gracias a todos, Noriko, Midori, Val, Hae, Loreto, Yakumo, muchos besos para todos mis lectores anónimos y para todos los que dejan reviews... bye bye!!!

Ryoko Yuy


	3. El final de un cumpleaños

_**Les vies croisées**_

**_Summary:_** Una empresa de bienes raíces, una empresa de diseño, un empresario capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su carácter, un modista que es capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su belleza manteniendo su dignidad, ¿Serán compatibles?.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

**_Capitulo 3 ---- _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trenzado se perdió en esa sonrisa, sentía que la había visto antes... sentía que algo cálido se instalaba en su corazón y no había modo de removerlo, pero con aquella calidez venia un dolor... un mareo.

Un ataque.

- ¡¡¡DUO!!! -exclamó el rubio al verle perder el conocimiento-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas escuchó el grito de Quatre frenó en seco y pegó la media vuelta para volver a la cocina de donde había salido segundos antes. Al llegar su ex novio sostenía entre brazos al pelilargo el cual yacía inconsciente, el primero llamando desesperadamente al segundo sin obtener nada a cambio, absolutamente nada. Algo se removió dentro de su cuerpo provocándole una descompostura pero se contuvo y caminó rápidamente hasta ellos y ayudar al rubio que estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer otra cosa que llamar 'Duo, Duo'.

De repente, luego de que el oji-cobalto se fuera de la cocina, regresó su vista a su amigo pero lo único que alcanzó a notar fue como cerró los ojos pesadamente y caía al suelo como si estuviese dormido. De nuevo veía que le sucedía algo así y no lograba comprender por qué, ¿Acaso Duo tendría algún tipo de enfermedad?. ¿Lo sabría él acaso?. ¿O es que sería ajeno a todo?. ¿Solo sabía de estos desmayos?. Luego sintió los brazos de Heero arrebatarle el cuerpo del trenzado del regazo y levantarlo como si no pesara nada; no pudo hacer más que ponerse de pie y seguirle.

- Llamare a un doctor -avisó corriendo al teléfono-

- No -cortó Heero dejando el cuerpo del oji-violeta recostado en el sillón-

- Pero Heero ¿Y si tiene algo grave?. ¿No es mejor que lo llevemos a un hospital?. ¿O llamemos un medico para que lo revise? -alterado-

- Esto ya le pasó, no llames a nadie todavía. -comunicó buscando la campera de la visita-

- ¿Te refieres a la decaída de hace unas semanas? -cuestionó recibiendo un asentimiento de respuesta-... pero... pero Duo jamás me dijo nada de que estuviera enfermo o algo, jamás se medicó, él es muy sano desde que lo conozco...

- No lo conozco, pero me pidió que guardara el secreto -lo miró de soslayo como pidiéndole que hiciera lo mismo y tomó la cajita de pastillas que estaban dentro de la campera- trae agua.

- Si -asintió frunciendo el ceño y apresurándose a la cocina-

"_Déjame decirte que las dos cosas están ligadas... así que si me preguntas por una o por la otra tendrás el mismo resultado"_ recordó el oji-cobalto mirando fríamente el cuerpo del otro y analizando las palabras. ¿Qué relación habría entre las pastillas y su pasado?... ¿Sería Duo el chico de sus sueños o no?. Caminó lentamente y se arrodilló a un costado del sillón abriendo la caja de pastillas de color naranja, no eran las mismas del otro día... pero probablemente serían para lo mismo, después de todo no habían otras.

- Duo... -llamó suavemente dejando las pastillas en la mesa del centro- ¿Me arruinaras el cumpleaños? -cuestionó volviéndole a observar y pasando un brazo por el cuello de él para levantarlo un poco-... Hey Duo... -susurró moviéndolo un poco-

- Heero aquí traje al agua -anunció acercándose un tanto extrañado-

- Duo... -volvió a moverlo frunciendo el ceño- vamos despierta.

Por un lado de sí deseaba despertarlo, para volver a ver sus ojos o escucharle hablar... pero... por otro lado era la necesidad de que continuase así, para poder abrazarlo sin que le cuestionen nada... que extraño era aceptar aquello, él, que jamás necesito de cosas como esas, ahora ansiaba continuar en aquella posición solo abrazándole...

_**----- Sueño -----**_

_**Sentía los ojos pesados y el ambiente fresco, pero no podía ver nada más que blanco... una luz le enceguecía la vista a tal punto de no permitirle abrir mucho los ojos. A su alrededor se escuchaba el sonido del metal, también el goteo de un liquido, las voces de algunas personas y lo más molesto; el olor a medicinas... ese horrible olor a hospital, clínica, o donde fuera que había médicos y medicinas juntas.**_

**_... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip..._**

_**- Terminamos… -se escuchó la voz de un anciano-**_

_**- Preparen la sala de rehabilitación -se escuchó a otro-**_

_**Sintió como era movido lentamente, todo su cuerpo parecía pesarle horrores, no sentía ni las piernas, ni los brazos, ni siquiera su respiración... apenas y sabía que estaba conciente. Luego un sueño lo invadió por completo y todo se volvió negro, para más tarde abrir los ojos ahora sintiendo su cuerpo sólo entumecido.**_

_**- Duo, que bueno despiertas -saludó sonriendo-**_

_**Pero no pudo distinguir quien le saludaba, conocía esa voz... pero no sabía quien era, además su vista estaba muy nublada, como si hasta sus ojos estuvieran acalambrados. Lentamente fue reconociendo en su interior un tipo de angustia, algo raro... pero era una angustia, necesidad de ver a alguien mas no sabía quien. Abrió los ojos suavemente luego de pestañear varias veces y por fin pudo distinguir más definidamente su entorno; un joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel le observaba con una sonrisa... ¿Quién era él?... **_

_**- ... ¿Dónde estoy?... -intentó sentarse, mas se mareó-**_

_**- En el hospital, tuviste un accidente... los doctores hicieron milagros para que continúes con vida, no sabes como me preocupaste -informó ayudándole a recostarse de nuevo-**_

_**- ¿Accidente?. ¿Qué sucedió? -**_

_**- Fue un... accidente de tránsito... ¿No lo recuerdas?... -preocupado-**_

_**- No...**_

_**Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, ¿Un accidente de tránsito?. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?. ¿Quién era ése sujeto?. ¿Por qué sentía esa angustia tan fuerte?. ¿Y ese dolor de cabeza?. ¿Quién le explicaría todo desde el principio?. ¿En quién confiar?... **_

_**De repente un hombre entró a la habitación, tenía el cabello pasado de los hombros blanco, anteojos redonditos, bigote blanco, un brazo metálico y era bastante bajo de estatura... parecía... salido de la realidad. El sujeto traía consigo un aire llena de misterio que sólo terminó por hacerle perder el conocimiento... no supo qué sucedió luego.**_

_**Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todo a su alrededor estaba en orden, no había nadie en la habitación, ya no sentía ningún tipo de mareo pero la angustia continuaba en su pecho mientras las dudas y el temor se apoderaban de él... no comprendía dónde estaba, sabía que necesitaba ver a alguien, necesitaba ver algo, pero no sabía qué, no entendía la situación que estaba viviendo ni como había llegado a eso.**_

_**- ¿Por qué...? -susurró angustiado-**_

_**Cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta y un escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo hasta que de repente frente a su imaginación apareció una mirada cobalto llena de cariño; la angustia creció incontrolablemente haciéndole llorar, lloraba pero no quería borrar de su imaginación aquella mirada... sentía que era a lo único en éste mundo a lo que se podía aferrar... a lo único que se podía sujetar sabiendo que nada le sucedería, sabiendo que nadie le lastimaría. Tenía miedo, necesidad... y no había nadie allí... no había nadie que le consolase... **_

_**... Estaba completamente solo...**_

_**La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe exaltándolo y lo último que llegó a ver fue a un sujeto de estatura pequeña, con el cabello en corte hongo tremendamente exagerado al igual que su nariz. El resto, fue oscuro... completamente oscuro... y luego un pinchazo.**_

_**----- Fin del Sueño -----**_

Despertó agitado y automáticamente llevó una mano a su pecho y cerro los ojos en busca de calmar los latidos de su corazón, estaba temblando por el sueño y además sudando frío... el cuerpo lo sentía helado, completamente frío y sin darse cuenta se acurrucó más en los tibios brazos que le abrazaban tan suavemente. No recordaba nada de la pesadilla, únicamente sabía que tenía deseos de llorar y los estaba reprimiendo, no debía llorar, él no era débil... era fuerte ¡Muy fuerte!...

Tragó saliva duramente mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas en esfuerzos sobrehumanos, no lloraría, no debía llorar, no tenía porque llorar... nada malo había sucedido... Sintió como lo abrazaban fuertemente contra un pecho muy tibio, se sentía cómodo pero al mismo tiempo inquieto porque aquella calidez le daban mas deseos de llorar, y el aroma de esa persona no ayudaba... un momento... ¿De ésa persona?. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¡¿Con quien?!. ¿Con Solo? No... su aroma no era el mismo... ese abrazo no era el mimo que Solo... ¿Pero quien más sino?

-... ¿Solo? -se atrevió a preguntar hundiéndose más en el abrazo aún con los ojos cerrados-

No supo que responder a aquella pregunta, sólo atinó a abrazar más contra sí el delicado cuerpo del pelilargo intentando ignorar sus palabras; no le gustaba que lo confundieran, pero tampoco lo podía culpar. Hacía media hora que estaban intentando despertarlo y sin resultados, peor aún el oji-violeta pareció tener una pesadilla que extrañamente le recordó a la que tuvo en la madrugada. Ambos necesitaban tantas respuestas... ambos se necesitaban mutuamente, casi podía jurar que Duo era ese chico con el que se soñó y por el que prefirió arriesgar su vida a vivir solo.

Se acercó lentamente al sillón tomando la pastilla y el vaso de agua que antes había traído de la cocina, si la única forma para que su mejor amigo se recuperara y le contara todo era no cuestionar nada entonces eso haría, Duo debía tener motivos para no haberle contado nada de todo esto, y si Heero lo sabía quería significar algo... ¿Acaso realmente a Duo le gustaba Heero?... Él verlos así abrazados le daba la certeza de que realmente eran el uno para el otro... pero... su trenzado amigo jamás admitiría algo así, lo conocía demasiado bien, nunca en su vida diría estar enamorado de alguien por miedo al dolor... y Heero... Heero estaba demasiado enamorado, pero aún no se daba cuenta de ello, podía comprenderlo al ver ése modo posesivo en que lo había tratado esa última media hora, sin moverse ni un milímetro de al lado del pelilargo, sólo observándole e intentando despertarle.

-... Duo... ¿No tienes que tomar esto?... -preguntó suavemente desde el respaldar del sillón-

¡Esa era la voz de Quatre! Entonces... entonces él estaba... De repente la realidad le cayó como una cubeta de agua helada, ellos habían estado preparando el desayuno de Heero y luego de comerlo... luego de comerlo el pelicorto le había sonreído y por eso... por eso después despertó así, en un abrazo... ¿Del mismo Heero?... ¡DIOS, NO!... ¡No podía estar pasando!...

Se separó como pudo apresuradamente hasta quedar sentado en la otra esquina del sillón y mirando entre sorprendido y asustado al que antes le proporcionaba ese calor tan acogedor, pero que ahora simplemente le sostenía neutralmente la mirada. El silencio se armó en todo el lugar mientras Duo terminaba de procesar los últimos acontecimientos, luego de eso bajó la vista hasta el sillón y frunció el ceño con molestia e impotencia; ahora le debía una explicación a Quatre, una explicación que no tenía deseos de dar... porque si la daba, también debería contarle a Heero... y no quería que nadie se enterase de su 'pequeño-gran' secreto.

- ¿Duo? -insistió el rubio tras ver lo sumiso que se encontraba-

- No... -negó en un susurro poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta- tengo que irme.

- Pero estás mal ¿Y si tienes otra recaída?. ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas aquí así estamos seguros de que no te sucederá nada en el camino?. ¡Al menos deja que Heero te lleve! -exclamó verdaderamente preocupado-

- No... -repitió completamente ido y acomodándose la campera-

- ¡Pero Duo! -intentó insistir-

- Déjalo -cortó el castaño poniéndose de pie con el rostro serio-

- Bueno pero que al menos llame a Solo para que lo pase a buscar, yo sé que con él estarás seguro -condicionó con el rostro serio, tanto que asustaba-

- Quatre... -llamó acercándose y posando las manos en los hombros de éste para luego mirarlo fijamente- no sucederá nada ¿Entendido? -suspiró y bajó la vista- necesito que no digas nada, confía en mi, no te mentiré...

- Pero... -susurró con los ojos llorosos-

- Shh... -lo abrazó sonriendo amargamente- vamos hombre, no es el fin del mundo.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?. Siempre nos contamos todo... por qué... -susurró abrazándose al cuerpo de su mejor amigo-

El trenzado negó con la cabeza sin moverse ni un milímetro y luego levantó la vista hasta chocarla con la cobalto que había estado observándoles sin decir ni una palabra, sintió un escalofrió en toda su nuca y luego se le nubló la vista por lo que frunció el ceño y se alejó tambaleante del rubio que le miraba preocupado. Estaba preocupado por esos mareos y esas perdidas de conocimiento que le daban de a ratos, da la casualidad que SIEMPRE eran por mirar al pelicorto, eso quería decir que realmente debía poner distancia... pero... pero no quería poner ésa distancia, porque quería conocer más a Heero, sentía que lo conocía de antes... sentía que reconocía cada mirada y eso era precisamente lo que no quería sentir, porque le traían malestares.

-

Necesitaba información, necesitaba saber más de Duo para poder concretar la teoría de que se conocieron antes... pero... ¿Pero de dónde sacar esa información si el mismo Duo parecía cerrarse cada vez más con la gente de su entorno?. ¿Cómo haría él para atravesar esa barrera que había creado excluyendo incluso a su mejor amigo?. Después... ¿Quién sería Solo exactamente?. ¿Un novio o amigo?. Si era su novio... entonces ahí había otro gran problema... necesitaba hacer que Duo confiara ciegamente en él... ¿Pero cómo?...

-

¿Por qué Duo jamás le había contado nada?. ¿No se suponía que eran amigos?. ¿Por qué se negaba a darle siquiera algo de información?. ¿No se daba cuenta que con eso simplemente le preocupaba más?... ¿Solo sabría de esto?... Necesitaba saber si su mejor amigo padecía algo grave, necesitaba saber si tenía con quien contar, necesitaba hacerle saber que él estaba allí para acompañarlo siempre, que podía confiar en él, que no le lastimaría... pero Duo era tan cerrado, Duo era tan solitario... parecía ser alguien popular, amistoso, simpático, fuerte, pero en realidad ahora se daba cuenta que era más débil de lo que creía, temía incluso de sus amigos, temía de todos... ¿De Solo también temería?. ¿De ese con quien había pasado casi toda su vida también temería?. ¿O sería el único en quien confiaría y por eso, además, continuaba a su lado?... Quizás era ése el motivo por el cual Duo daba todo por Solo y viceversa, porque se conocían más que a nadie... pero entonces... Heero no tenía ninguna oportunidad de competir contra Solo, directamente no había guerra porque el único dueño y emperador del corazón de su mejor amigo era el oji-miel... entonces Heero sólo era... una hormiga en el camino de ellos...

El silencio continuó allí presente durante unos minutos más hasta que el trenzado suspiró pesadamente y más tarde el celular del oji-cobalto sonó rompiendo con toda la escena entre tensa y preocupante que había en ese lugar. En ese momento y sin decir ni una palabra el oji-violeta se sentó en el sillón hechando la cabeza para atrás mientras sentía como su mareo se intensificaba hasta niveles increíbles, tenía que salir de allí pero no podía debido a que si daba más de cinco pasos se caería al suelo. Ante esto el rubio se acercó y se sentó a su lado mirándole fijamente, pero aún absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego de unos minutos donde sólo se escuchó la voz del moreno pelicorto el silencio volvió a reinar ésta vez sólo molesto.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -habló en su tono neutral sentándose en el sillón frente a los otros dos-

- Irme... -respondió manteniendo los ojos cerrados-

- No veo que te levantes -se recargó en el respaldar cruzándose de brazos-

- Shut up -lo fulminó con la mirada-

- Duo... ¿Qué es lo que...? -fue interrumpido-

- Nada Q-man -aspiró y se puso de pie- perdón por arruinarte el día, Heero. -se disculpó indiferente caminando hasta la puerta-

Sin más ni menos el trenzado salió de la casa como si nada hubiera sucedido dejando a los otros dos en un ambiente bastante extraño, misterioso, que tardó mucho en recobrar la soltura. Luego de unos minutos, o quizás horas, de permanecer sentados cada uno en el sillón se pusieron de pie y volvieron a la cocina para acomodar y lavar todo; ninguno dijo nada al respecto, cada uno continuaba pensando.

El joven empresario permanecía absorto entre el sueño que había tenido y los acontecimientos de la mañana, buscándole algún tipo de conexión dado que a nadie le podía preguntar, no tenía como saber si sus teorías eran ciertas o equivocadas, todo porque el pelilargo era demasiado cerrado como para contarle un poco... pero no lo culpaba, apenas se conocían. Entre tanto el joven rubio apenas y lograba distraerse pero daba su mayor esfuerzo, no debían deprimirse, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Duo y pedirle una explicación por todo lo sucedido... pero hoy debían disfrutar, no todos los días estaban de fiesta... bueno... de cumpleaños.

De aquel modo tan tenso se hicieron las 11 AM y fue entonces que el clima se relajó gracias a que Quatre decidió dejar todo ese asunto por unos instantes ya que a pesar de todo aún era el cumpleaños de Heero.

- ¿Vamos a comer afuera? Yo invito -se ofreció el oji-azul con una sonrisa-

- No tengo hambre -respondió cerrando los ojos-

- Pero tienes que comer... -insistió borrando su sonrisa-

No recibiendo respuesta alguna el joven rubio se recostó sobre el sillón y tomó un libro comenzando a leerlo, tarde o temprano el oji-cobalto tendría hambre y deberían ir a comer así que mejor no presionarlo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si Heero realmente estaba interesado en Duo, no por capricho... bueno en realidad si, pero más que nada porque los veía muy bien juntos, como si estuvieran creados el uno para el otro. Sus dos amigos a pesar de ser opuestos compartían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo, a Heero le gustaban los chocolates con relleno de frutilla al igual que a Duo, a ambos les gustaba la música de acuerdo al estado de ánimo, ambos tenían mucha afinación por los negocios y se empecinaban por lograr lo que querían. Eran muy buenos puntos. Aunque también estaban los que eran diferentes, Heero era muy frío y cerrado mientras que Duo muy alegre y cerrado, el oji-cobalto era muy sobre protector y cariñoso cuando quería a alguien, mientras que el pelilargo era sumamente atento con sus seres queridos y muy celoso de ellos; Heero no se esforzaba por hacer amigos, o por caerle bien a la gente, mientras que Duo por su parte intentaba que todos se llevaran bien consigo... aunque había excepciones, Solo por ejemplo.

Y si, porque Duo trataba muy fríamente a Solo entre tanto éste sólo le sonreía y obedecía, era increíble como a pesar de toda la indiferencia que el trenzado le brindaba el chico de ojos miel, él continuaba a su lado queriéndole... eso era de admirarse; según recordaba, Duo jamás se había sonrojado frente a alguna acción de Solo... jamás de los jamases le había visto sonrojarse, como si lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer no le importara, aunque quizás era porque ya habían compartido demasiadas cosas juntos y la confianza había crecido.

- Anoche tuve un sueño extraño, donde Duo y yo éramos más chicos, alguien me estaba prohibiendo verlo y luego de eso nosotros escapábamos de algunas personas... -relató completamente ido-

-... ¿y después? -bajó el libro rápidamente mirando a su compañero, quien permanecía serio-

- Él casi cae del barranco, y cuando intenté subirlo alguien me apuntó con un arma... -se cruzó de brazos abriendo los ojos- Duo me pedía que lo soltara pero no lo hice y me tiré con él.

- ¿Y qué pasó después?. ¿No había nada que pudiera identificar el lugar?. ¿No reconociste a nadie? -interrogó sentándose apresuradamente-

- Cuando me sentí chocar con el agua me desperté, no vi a nadie, apenas escuché sus voces pero no las conozco. -hizo una pausa-... Duo parecía... un niño aún.

-... Es realmente extraño todo esto... -comentó recargándose en el sillón- Duo medicado, tu con sueños raros, todo parece de novela.

- Cuando me estaba bañando descubrí algo que me unía con el sueño, nunca antes le había prestado atención pero... -estiró su mano frente a su vista observando la cicatriz-

- ¿Qué te une?. ¿Qué quieres decir? -se puso de pie caminando hasta el sillón donde permanecía Heero y se sentó a su lado observando la marca- ¿Con qué te hiciste eso?

- Mientras corríamos por el peñasco una bala rozó mi mano, recuerdo que sangró mucho...

- ¡Imposible! -exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Cómo es que esa bala se hizo real?. ¡Fue sólo un sueño!... Si fuera real, si lo que soñaste realmente fue real lo recordarías...

- Si, pero la caída desde esa altura pudo hacer que me golpeara con algo y por consecuencia perdiera la memoria -informó seriamente mirando al rubio-

- Pero tu jamás tuviste amnesia... si la hubieras tenido entonces todo sería más... -se detuvo abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos-... ¡No me digas que...!

- Si -afirmó seriamente- sólo tengo recuerdos desde los 18, y si Duo ahora tiene casi 22, eso quiere decir que si realmente es él no debe recordar desde los 14 para atrás

- Increíble... pero... es que entonces... -balbuceó sorprendido y confundido- pero entonces no entiendo nada, ¿No piensas decirle?

- Dudo que desee admitir algo parecido... además, él ya tiene una vida. -se volvió a cruzar de brazos cerrando los ojos-

No sabía si justificar lo que su ex novio decía o llevarle la contra, ¿Duo realmente se sentiría ajeno a su pasado?. O mejor aún ¿Sería Duo el del sueño de Heero?. ¿No podía ser una coincidencia?. ¿Por qué Duo jamás le dijo que tuvo amnesia?. ¿Duo tendría amnesia?... ¿O acaso recordaría todo lo que vivió desde su infancia?...¡Tantas dudas!... Y Duo era tan cerrado... ¿Y si le preguntaba directamente algo con respecto a este tema?. Quizás así le diera la información que buscaba, aunque quizás debería presionarlo un poco... ¿Y si se negaba?... ¿Qué otras opciones tenía?. ¿Preguntarle a Solo?. ¿Solo sabría de todo esto?... Si, seguramente Solo sabía esto y mucho más... ¿Por algo eran como novios no?... Pero es que entonces...

- Heero ¿A ti te gusta Duo? -preguntó rápidamente para quitarse la duda-

- Es un chiquillo inmaduro, sólo quiero saber qué fue de mi vida. -contestó con un tono de voz gélido-

- Ya veo... -susurró-

Entonces, si a Heero no le gustaba Duo y todo era su imaginación... eso quería decir que no había ningún inconveniente con Solo, y por ende, podrían tranquilamente preguntarle sin temor a las rivalidades... entonces no debía de preocuparse por hacer que Duo se fijara en Heero, o porque las cosas entre ellos salieran bien; no porque odiara a Solo, sino porque no veía adecuado que fueran pareja si Duo realmente no estaba enamorado. Al entrar Heero en escena tendría un pretexto para hacer que el trenzado se enamorase y dejase de estar tan solo... porque estar en pareja sin amar es estar solo, en cierto modo.

No comprendía porque Quatre le había hecho semejante pregunta, pero tampoco quería cuestionar nada del asunto, primero y principal porque no quería que se metieran en sus sentimientos, eso era algo personal que no compartía con nadie, ni siquiera con su ex pareja; y segundo porque, en caso que el oji-violeta realmente le gustase, si quería que se fijara en él lo haría por cuenta propia para no tener que deberle nada a nadie después. Por otro lado... aún tenía el leve inconveniente de conseguir información de Duo, pero eso lo resolvería a partir de mañana cuando comenzara con una exhaustiva investigación sobre TODO lo que concernía al pelilargo; esa idea le ponía de muy buen humor, conocer toda la vida mejor que el mismísimo Duo Maxwell era algo muy tentador...

---

Luego de salir de la casa perteneciente a aquel sujeto, donde había pasado las últimas horas, se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo alguno por las calles de toda la ciudad... necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente, relajar su corazón, olvidarse de los problemas y ponerle punto final a sus preocupaciones.

Primero y principal, sus dolores de cabeza, mareos y perdidas de conocimiento, todas se daban casualmente con la cercanía de ese hombre... para ello debía alejarse, ¿Pero cómo alejarse si era el amigo de su mejor amigo?... Para poder poner distancia debía explicarle todo al rubio y eso iba en contra de todos sus principios habidos y por haber. Ya bastante problema tenía con la recaída de hoy en donde Quatre había estado presente, no tenía idea de cómo hacer para que el oji-azul olvidara ese percance y no preguntara nada al respecto, pero si preguntaba, no tenía más opción que callarlo de un modo tajante y sabía que eso le dolería a ambos; pero no había otra opción, no quería que nadie supiese de su pasado, ¡¡NADIE TENÍA QUE SABER TODO ESO!!...

Continuó caminando sin darse cuenta de sí su paso era rápido o lento, apresurado o tardío, únicamente tenía n cuenta que sus piernas se movían acompasadamente por las calles, sin detenerse, sin cambiar su ritmo, sin tropezarse... sólo necesitaba escapar, alejarse de todo aquello que le provocaba dolor; entre todo, Heero Yuy. El aire continuaba chocando contra su rostro y las nubes comenzaban a movilizarse sobre el gris cielo, amenazando con una inminente lluvia, pero a él no le importó absolutamente nada más que sus pensamientos, absolutamente nada más que su dolor y rencor.

Si, porque cada vez que veía a Heero Yuy su corazón latía apresurado, sus nervios se ponían de punta y debía luchar porque esa mirada tan cristalina no le hiciese sonrojar públicamente, porque cada vez que le escuchaba su voz se le hacía tan familiar que le asustaba, tan familiar que le provocaba escalofríos, tan familiar que le dolía... ¡Pero él no necesitaba recordar!. ¡Él no necesitaba nada de su pasado, porque ya tenía un presente y estaba forjando su propio futuro mas allá de lo que hubiese vivido!... Heero Yuy sólo era un estorbo, un estorbo que le atraía demasiado, una molestia que le provocaba muchas recaídas, un atasco que le hacía poner nervioso, un tropiezo que le traería muchos problemas... pero un obstáculo que le estaba comenzando a gustar... y ése, ése era el mayor temor... Amar. Desde que había despertado en sus brazos, desde que había sentido esa calidez en aquel abrazo, desde ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que la cercanía de ése hombre era algo muy perjudicial para su vida.

El viento, de repente, hizo un pico de velocidad removiendo todos los cabellos del trenzado que caminaba por la avenida principal, bordeando una plazoleta. Mas éste únicamente se detuvo para acomodar su trenza y luego continuó caminando con el mismo aire ido que había mantenido los últimos minutos, u horas.

Sentía que cada vez podía estar menos con Solo, últimamente su relación iba de mal en peor... pero nadie lo notaba, ni el mismo Solo lo notaba, sólo él podía darse cuenta que por cada 10 cosas que el oji-miel decía, 9 de ellas eran producto de enojo. Los primeros años con él eran... algo muy extraño, Solo hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba... pero de todo lo que decía sólo escuchaba el 10 por ciento; con el tiempo las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, con la diferencia de que le escuchaba un 50 por ciento, pero ahora eso había cambiado de sobremanera, escuchaba sus continuos parloteos y prácticamente le ponía los pelos de punta, no soportaba oírle hablar, le ponía de mal humor ¡No comprendía cómo lo había soportado tantos años!...

Quizás era porque... el que había cambiado era él, no Solo, quizás era porque... ambos eran demasiado habladores, y ninguno podía escuchar a los dos al mismo tiempo. O mejor dicho, quizás era porque ÉL no podía escuchar a los dos al mismo tiempo y por ello necesitaba estar con alguien que hablara menos y le escuchara más, pero que al mismo tiempo le comprendiera... y eso era casi imposible, no había nadie que fuera tan atento de escucharle continuamente pero que no se hartase, o mejor dicho, que le entendiera todo. Quatre era lo más acercado que tenía a ese prototipo, con la diferencia de que el rubio era tan culto que terminaba enseñándole muchas cosas y esa sed de aprender era lo que los mantenía ligados.

Una gota de agua hizo su aparición en el ambiente cayendo desde el cielo hasta la nariz del joven diseñador lo cual provocó que se exaltara y mirara al cielo mientras gotas igual de grandes caían con mayor rapidez indicándole que la lluvia ya había comenzado, y que si no se apuraba pronto terminaría empapado lo cual no era favorable para su salud... no después de la fiebre de las últimas semanas. Si se mojaba mucho quizás J, G y los demás se preocuparían y le obligarían a una realizar una revisión, lo cual como era obvio, era lo que menos deseaba por sobre toda la tierra...

Apresuró el paso y llegó corriendo hasta el hotel donde estaba hospedado, apenas al entrar la bienvenida no se hizo esperar, pero la ignoró rotundamente continuando con sus jadeos tras el maratón que se había hecho desde el centro hasta el hotel, que no quedaba para nada cerca.

- ¡Duo, te estoy hablando! -exclamó un joven parado frente al pelilargo-

- Ya sé, cállate -ordenó molesto frunciendo el ceño y suspirando- voy a cambiarme, estoy mojado.

- No tienes idea del susto que me llevé cuando te fui a despertar a tu habitación y la encontré completamente vacía ¡Cómo se te ocurre ni dejarme una nota avisándome que saliste!. ¡Casi me da un infarto! -exclamó alterado y siguiéndole- Y lo peor es que ni siquiera le avisaste a los doctores que salías, si tan sólo les hubieras comentado algo al respecto yo me hubiera quedado más tranquilo pero ¡NO!... Todo siempre tiene que sersorpresa... ¿Hasta cuando te comportarás de ese modo y comenzarás a ser más responsable? Ya tienes 21 años y aún no sabes como manejarte sólo pareces un niño de 15 años ¡Encima hombre de negocios!... ¿No te da vergüenza que tu novio tenga que cuidarte hasta cuando vas al baño por temor a que te escapes?

Entonces el oji-violeta frenó en seco, eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, podía escucharle quejarse toda la santa tarde... ¡Pero que se creyera su novio no!. ¡Ellos no eran novios, apenas y andaban juntos, jamás siquiera compartieron una cama!. ¿Quién se creía para andar regando algo así?. Le había pedido compromiso, está bien, hasta ahí era respetable, podía entenderlo, ¡¿Pero gritar a los cuatro vientos que eran novios siendo que no lo eran?!.

- ¿Al menos pensaste mi propuesta?. Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera del hotel, imagino que algo has podido pensar, al menos para una decisión final... ¿No crees? -continuó- Porque si no tienes ni idea de que decirme entonces deberé de hacer algo para que me digas que si, de todos modos ya has de saber que no podrás estar con nadie más que...

- ¡BASTA!. ¡SE TERMINÓ! -interrumpió volteándose con la mirada resplandeciente- ¡Mira Solo te puedo permitir muchas cosas, que me retes, que me llames inmaduro, que me controles, que me pidas compromiso, que me abrases, que me tomes de la mano y hasta que me beses!. ¡PERO QUE DIGAS QUE SOMOS NOVIOS NO! -apretó sus puños frunciendo más el entrecejo- ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NADA, SÓLO ESTAMOS JUNTOS POR ESTAR!. ¡ASÍ QUE NO ANDES GRITANDO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS QUE ERES MI NOVIO PORQUE NO LO ERES Y COMO TE SIGAS COMPORTANDO ASÍ RECHASARÉ EL COMPROMISO!

El joven de ojos miel quedó boquiabierto al ver la reacción de su 'pareja' mientras que éste otro simplemente se volteó hecho una bola de fuego y subió el ascensor sin decir ni una palabra más. Todos los que estaban en la planta baja del hotel quedaron igual de boquiabiertos que el chico de cabellos castaños cortos, ninguno podía creer que aquel ser de apariencia tan hermosa tuviera un carácter tan fuerte... y eso que a quien le había gritado era al supuesto prometido...

Solo no podía creer ese arranque de Duo, jamás en toda su vida le había gritado de ese modo... jamás en toda la vida que llevaban juntos le había desafiado tan dura y fríamente, era algo de no creerse. ¿De dónde vendría como para tener semejante humor?. Ahora comenzaba a temerle, no quería que esa escena se volviese a repetir, no quería volver a ver aquellas piedras amatistas brillar de furia, no por él al menos. Y es que Duo siempre había sido tan sumiso... que ahora verlo hecho una fiera... daba miedo...

---

Cuando llegó a su habitación soltó un pesado suspiro y azotó la puerta, realmente le había hecho poner de mal humor, nunca le había gritado de ese modo debía admitirlo, pero todos tenían un límite y el suyo había llegado. No importaba lo que pensaran los demás, o lo que pensara el mismísimo Solo, era hora de que conociera al verdadero Duo Maxwell.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropas porque las otras estaban mojadas y bajó nuevamente el ascensor, ahora con un pantalón de jean azul claro y un buzo beige por el frío. Una vez en la planta baja se puso en campaña para poder terminar de cumplir su promesa, la promesa que le había hecho ayer a Quatre; se acercó a uno de los recepcionistas y pidió hablar con el jefe de la cocina perteneciente al hotel. Cuando le guiaron con el señor, regordete, petiso y vestido de blanco, le pidió si podía prestarle la cocina por unos instantes para preparar un pastel y el cocinero, Choffy, aceptó sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

A todo esto Solo le miraba entre intrigado y confundido mientras el pelilargo se movía por toda la cocina juntando cada ingrediente, cada utensilio y acomodando todas las cosas en un orden específico para luego de unos minutos comenzar con el preparado especial del pastel, aunque no quisiera admitirlo o no se diera cuenta, por el sólo hecho de ser para Heero estaba animado y tenía muchas ganas de que le saliera bien. La mirada color miel le observaba atentamente y con temor a hacer alguna pregunta, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos de observarle con esa sonrisa simplemente prefirió pensar que lo de antes había sido un arrebato, sólo un accidente.

- ¿Para quién el pastel? -preguntó en un tono medio meloso pero manteniendo distancia-

- Para... -dudó un poco mientras continuaba con la preparación- para un conocido, hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla, Quatre me pidió que le hiciera el pastel y como no pude hacerlo en su casa se lo haré aquí y se lo llevaré. -explicó con una sonrisa relajada, de esas que le salían neutralmente-

- Ya veo, es muy afortunada esa persona, yo nunca eh tenido el placer de comer un pastel hecho por ti -acotó-

- Mas o menos, es alguien bastante peculiar...

No hubo más charla, bueno, no por parte del trenzado que se desconectó de todo el mundo y se centró en la aquel dulce mientras que Solo hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba... y hablaba... como siempre...

De sólo pensar en lo que diría Heero cuando probase su especialidad se ponía nervioso, era increíble como su corazón latía rápido únicamente con imaginárselo... ¡No quería ni figurarse cuando estuviera frente a él en el momento en que se probara la delicia!... ¿Cómo sería cuando se reía?... Seguramente lucía muy lindo riendo, y hasta se escucharía precioso... porque nunca lo hacía, y se dice que las cosas que uno menos hace son las que mejor le salen... bueno, aunque eso no se aplicaba en todos los casos, aunque cuando dibujaba muy seguido los retratos le salían fomes (toscos), en cambio cuando hacía bastante que no dibujaba todo le salía lindo.

Estaba 100 por ciento seguro de que una sonrisa de Heero, valía más que todo el oro del planeta. Ni que decir de escucharle reír...

---

Hacia un rato que se habían puesto a jugar Ajedrez en busca de matar el tiempo, justo cuando estaban por salir se había largado a llover así que no tuvieron más opción que quedarse en casa. Lo único bueno fue porque prendieron la chimenea y prepararon chocolate caliente, como si estuvieran en pleno invierno, así que había un ambiente muy relajado y místico en toda la sala y parte de la biblioteca.

- Te toca -anunció Quatre tras mover el alfil en dirección noreste-

Lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa era el chispear del hogar (chimenea, fogón) junto con el ruido del reloj que marcaba los segundos, el clima era cálido y el ruido del agua cayendo en el techo y/o ventanas provocaba una relajación extrema a cualquiera que se hallase dentro. Hasta que el ruido del timbro rompió con todo el hechizo del lugar y el rubio se levantó del suelo en donde permanecía sentado frente a Heero y corrió a la puerta.

- ¡Voy!. ¡Heero no me hagas trampa! -exclamó acercándose a la puerta-

- Hn... -asintió aún con su mano en la barbilla pensando la jugada-

- ¡Duo! -exclamó automáticamente tras verlo en la puerta con su típica sonrisa, entonces el oji-cobalto levantó la vista hasta dirigirla a la entrada de su casa- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?. ¡Y con esta lluvia! -se hizo a un lado- ven pasa, hace frío

- Pues que más Q-man, cumpliendo mi palabra, ¿Y el festejado? -bromeó sonriendo y volteando hasta observar al dueño de sus nervios- ¡Valla, valla! ¿Jugando ajedrez uhu? -caminó a paso relajado- Bien, quita eso de la mesa por unos instantes, es hora del postre ¡Pero es una lástima que no pueda incluirme en el menú!

- ¡Duo! -exclamó contento al ver el común ánimo de su amigo-

- Jajajajaja... ya está bien, trae algo para cortar esto ¿Quieres? -levantó la cajita de cartón mostrándosela al rubio quien corrió a la cocina-

No podía creer que lo halla visto dos veces en un día, le parecía sorprendente y mágico ver esa sonrisa en su rostro... le sentaba tan bien que... por poco y... ¡No!... ¡No debía pensar cosas que no eran!. ¿Pero para que negarlo si nadie le iba a leer los pensamientos?. ¡Que bah!. Debía admitirlo, todo el Duo le sentaba bien, todo lo que hacía que Duo fuera Duo estaba hecho de un contraste tan perfecto que dejaba hechizado a más de uno. No podía evitar perderse en sus facciones, o en sus ojos, era algo tan mágico que... que le hacía perder la razón de todo su entorno...

- ¿Estás mejor? -preguntó neutralmente sin dejar de observarle con sus ojos cobaltos-

- ¿Hm? -regresó su vista hasta él y sonrió- claro, siempre estoy bien -se sentó en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba Quatre y comenzó a abrir la cajita donde estaba el pastel- espero que te guste, me tomé mi tiempo hasta para decorarla así que si me dices que no te gusta la comes a la fuerza.

- ¡Aquí tienes! -exclamó el rubio acercándose a paso apurado hasta los otros dos-

- ¡All right! -acomodó el pastel frente al festejado- no sabía exactamente que edad cumplías así que le puse una sola vela y no mencioné nada de eso al respecto, pero creo que con un 'Feliz cumpleaños' basta para que se entienda el motivo -rió sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo-

- 26 -respondió un tanto ido-

- Bueno, veintiséis añero -rió un poco- lamento no cantarle el 'feliz cumpleaños' pero soy pésimo en coro así que prefiero dejarle la tarea al rubio este que tenemos por compañero, ¿Ok Q-man? -miró de reojo al oji-azul mientras prendía la velita azul-

- ¡Por supuesto! -asintió muy contento y luego se puso serio- Ah oye, Duo... ¿Por qué no haces pasar a Solo? -curioseó levantando la vista del pastel-

- Déjalo, estoy molesto con él, además es el cumpleaños de Heero y no se conocen, no tiene porque estar aquí. -expresó algo serio y luego sonrió de nuevo- Bueno Q-man, todo tuyo, ¿Necesitas música de fondo?

- Jajajaja... -se sonrojó- la verdad... se me hace difícil hacer esto solito... -se rascó la cabeza tímidamente-

- Entonces olvida las ceremonias -concluyó el ojicobalto quitando la velita y arrebatando el cuchillo de las manos de Duo (XD)-

- ¡Oye!... ¡No vale, tienes que soplar la vela después del feliz cumpleaños! -se quejó el oji-violeta- ¡No vale comer antes la tortaaaaaaaaa! -se quejó negando frenéticamente la cabeza-

- Cállate baka -interrumpió cortando un pedacito con el tenedor-

- ¡¡¡AH!!! ¡¡LA CORTASTE!!... ¡¡NO TIENES QUE COMER ANTES DE PEDIR LOS TRES DESEOS QUE SINO ES...!!

- Cállate -ordenó meciéndole el trozo de torta en la boca al trenzado que le miraba confundido mientras Quatre se doblaba de la risa-

- ¡Cof cof cof! -tosió algo sonrojado luego de tragar el dulce- ¡ENCIMA EL PRIMER BOCADO ES DEL FESTEJADO! -el rubio continuaba riendo-

- Quería asegurarme que no tuviera veneno -bromeó sonriendo débilmente mientras probaba el pastel-

- Hmm... -hizo pucherito- como sea, ¿Y bien?. ¿Te gusta? -cuestionó mirándole fijamente-

- Seguro que si Duo, tienes muy buena mano para la repostería -opinó el oji-azul con una sonrisa divertida-

- Si, creo... "Dicen que para conquistar a un hombre... se empieza por la boca..." -se sonrojó violentamente desviando la vista a la mesa-

-... Sugoii... -murmuró luego de tragar la porcioncita-

- ¿QUÉ? -exclamaron los otros dos mirándole-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A: No iba a subir esto hasta abril uu pero no aguanto, necesito reviews porque me muero de deprecion sino leo algo!!... ademas hacia mucho q no les subia algo, así que aquí esta mi recompensa..._

_Bueno, para la segunda semana de abril intentare tener todo actualizado!!... luego del 10 de abril subire uno nuevo que se llama OVNI y que ahora anda en concurso... por eos no lo subo aún, en fin tambien subire uno nuevo q se llama Blind Love, eso ya veran luegop, los dejo picando... _

_Ahora me concentrare en el tres de Un amor en red, para subirlo cuanto antes... supongo q en tres dias estara subido a alguna web, o al menos eso estimo yo._

_Nos veremos, dejenme reviews por favor!!!!!_

_Ryoko Yuy_


	4. Volviendo en sí

_**Les vies croisées**_

**_Summary:_** Una empresa de bienes raíces, una empresa de diseño, un empresario capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su carácter, un modista que es capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su belleza manteniendo su dignidad, ¿Serán compatibles?.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

_**UNA DISCULPA ENORME A MIKEAS!!!!!! Me pediste que te dedicara un fanfinc para tu cumpleaños Nº 20 ¿no es verdad? Lamento mucho no haber podido terminar este cap para ti antes, pero realmente estuve tapada de exámenes, te pido mil disculpas... espero que la espera valga la pena. Besos, y ojalá que hallas pasado un lindo día. Disfruta de este episodio, el acercamiento es dedicado ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE para ti.**_

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

**_Capítulo 4 ---- _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Si, creo... "Dicen que para conquistar a un hombre... se empieza por la boca..." -se sonrojó violentamente desviando la vista a la mesa-

-... Sugoii... -murmuró luego de tragar la porcioncita-

- ¿QUÉ? -exclamaron los otros dos mirándole-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Aún no puedo creer que le halla gustado..."_ pensó Duo mientras se revolvía inquieto entre las sabanas de su cama_ "Pero menos puedo creer que me halla hecho sonrojar tanto en una sola tarde... ese chico... realmente me altera... pero me encanta..."_

Duo, Quatre y Heero habían pasado toda la tarde en casa de éste último, los tres se olvidaron completamente del oji-miel que supuestamente venía acompañando al trenzado, pero tampoco lo recordaron al final, estuvieron demasiado entretenidos comiendo el pastel y charlando sobre cosas sin ninguna importancia; o al menos quienes charlaron fueron el oji-violeta y el rubio, ya que el restante moreno únicamente comía el pastel observando detalladamente las acciones o reacciones del trenzado. No habían quedado de verse al otro día o algo similar, mas sin embargo la amistad parecía florecer y era por ello que estaba más que claro el hecho de volver a juntarse.

El oji-violeta había estado toda la noche distante, con la mente en blanco si, no prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba... pasar tanto tiempo con esos dos le había hecho tan bien que por el momento su mente no quería pensar en nada más, sólo recordar esas cosas tan lindas que había pasado durante la tarde a pesar de la recaída de la mañana.

No lograba quitarlo de su cabeza, necesitaba descansar pero tampoco deseaba dejar de imaginar esos ojos cobaltos... sabía que estaba mal dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento, por el hecho de que iba en contra de sus principios, pero esa obsesión por Heero era mayor a su fuerza de voluntad y lo desarmaba dejándolo vulnerable frente a cualquier mirada o frase, sólo de ese sujeto, sólo por ESE sujeto. Volvió a dar vuelta sobre sí mismo, sintiendo su pecho latir con fuerza producto de su emoción, por mientras la depresión le quitaba su sonrisa recordando, una vez más, que el amor sólo traía dolor. No quería sufrir, eso lo sabía, pero ese sentimiento que florecía en su interior era tan poderoso que parecía no importarle contradecir todos esos pensamientos... además, la vaga ilusión de que él le protegería y querría más que nadie comenzaba a alimentarse de las palabras que Quatre le había dicho acerca de Heero desde que lo había conocido.

- Soy un idiota, tengo que alejarme y continúo cerca -se quejó ocultando su rostro en la almohada-

Sin más se durmió, borrando cualquier rastro de Heero Yuy que estuviera presente en su memoria. No sería él, el causante de su propio sufrimiento sólo por falta de voluntad, carácter o frialdad.

-

Nuevamente un sueño ó pesadilla atacaba su pacifico sueño provocándole sudar... ; ahora, como la noche anterior, se revolvía entra las sabanas de su cama inquietamente, sólo inconsciente, sólo soñando. Mientras la brisa fresca intentaba apaciguar su temperatura y la luna le observaba expectante desde el cielo, a través de la ventana...

_**---------- Sueño ----------**_

_**- ¿Estás seguro? -una pregunta al viento, su voz-**_

_**-... Continúa... -un susurro salido casi en suspiro-**_

_**Dos cuerpos permanecían entrelazados sobre una cama de verde pasto, donde las paredes eran aire y sólo los árboles y estrellas atestiguaban la mágica entrega de aquellas fogosas almas.**_

_**- Ahh... -el gemido ronco abandonó su garganta apenas comenzó a adentrarse en la cavidad-**_

_**El joven d cabellos cortos revueltos se hundió lenta y deseosamente en aquel otro adolescente más pequeño que sólo respiraba agitado. La unión terminaba de completarse, ambos cuerpos completamente acoplados, completamente entregados...**_

_**- Heero... -suspiró abrazando a su amante-**_

_**-... Apreta... -respondió sonriendo muy suavemente y recostándose sobre el pelilargo-**_

_**- No importa... -sonrió sonrojado-- se siente bien... **_

_**Se besaron lentamente mientras ambos se acostumbraban a ese dulce placer nuevo que recorría sus acalorados cuerpos, ambos se sentían desbordar en aquella pasión que se fundía con ese amor ya existente; sus cuerpos lentamente se relajaron, mientras el oji-violeta se excitaba con aquella hombría que le invadía de forma completa.**_

_**Lentamente comenzaron su danza.**_

_**Los gemidos inundaron el hermoso claro convirtiéndolo en un lugar mucho más mágico para esos seres que se entregaban en cuerpo y alma. La luna, completamente pálida y brillante, los iluminaba desde lo alto del cielo haciendo que sus cuerpos brillaran por el sudor que se escapaba de sus poros. El aire que los rodeaba era tibio, el clima parecía querer acompañarlos ya que no corría ninguna brisa fría y el cielo permanecía despejado y estrellado; los árboles los cubrían con sus amplias hojas veraniegas y las luciérnagas se escondían avergonzadas de ser testigos. Aún así ellos vivían en su propio mundo, inmersos de placer y alegría mientras sus cuerpos continuaban compenetrándose.**_

_**- Mhm... -exhaló apoderándose del cuello de su amante-**_

_**- ¡Ah!... -se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda de su contraparte-**_

_**El orgasmo arribaba a ellos rápidamente, corriendo por sus cuerpos, viajando por su sangre, escurriendo por sus pieles... hasta que ambos se estremecieron y la ola desmesurada de placer los golpeó.**_

_**---------- Fin del Sueño ----------**_

- ¡¡Duo!! -exclamó jadeante-

Estaba completamente bañado en sudor y el corazón latiendo febrilmente, pero podía notar que su miembro estaba cubierto por una sustancia pegajosa y tibia; no supo como reaccionar, los gemidos de Duo y los suyos propios resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, comenzándolo a enloquecer, la imagen del oji-violeta desnudo y retorciéndose de placer no deseaba abandonar su cabeza pero necesitaba calmarse. Permaneció quieto, con la mente en blanco intentando ordenarse y hacerse entender que sólo había tenido un sueño húmedo con el diseñador.

¿Un sueño o un recuerdo?... ¿Cómo diferenciarlo?

Había estado durmiendo placidamente hasta que escuchó como su ex pareja parecía tener una pesadilla debido a los gritos. Apenas escuchó el nombre de Duo se alarmó aún más y salió sin preámbulos hasta el otro cuarto. Al parecer los sueños de Heero con respecto a su pasado se hacían cada día más frecuentes, pero la verdadera intriga era si ese sujeto realmente era Duo Maxwell o no, porque cabía la posibilidad de descubrir un pasado del trenzado que hasta el mismo quizás desconocía. Comenzaba a tener miedo de absolutamente todo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de la situación pero no sabía como decir, o mejor dicho como justificarse porque no había nada a lo que aferrarse excepto ese sentimiento. Miró una vez más a su ex pareja, la cual continuaba ida y sin hacer más que mirar sus puños apretar la colcha de la cama.

- Heero, ¡Heero!... -insistió intentando sacarlo de su trance-

-... ¿Nani?... -preguntó en un murmullo, aún medio ido-

- ¡¿Cómo que qué?! -exclamó algo molesto y luego suspiró- estuviste teniendo una pesadilla o algo así ¿no?... ¿era con Duo?. ¿Me quieres contar?. ¿Estás bien?...

-... Déjame solo... -pidió tragando saliva y dándose cuenta, nuevamente, de lo... 'húmedo'... que se encontraba-

- Pero... -refutó mirándolo analíticamente, mas lo vio serio e indescifrable como siempre-... cualquier cosa estaré en la otra habitación...

Quatre se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentado medio dudoso de irse y poco después dejó en completa soledad y privacidad al castaño que suspiraba pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Le costaba terminar de asumir que había llegado a un clímax dormido, soñando con que hacia el amor con ese chiquillo... pero sin embargo la prueba innegable del hecho era el semen que permanecía sobre su miembro, por suerte aún bajo las cobijas. Se levantó un tanto incomodo por la sensación 'extraña' que le causaba el tener su virilidad completamente empapada de semen y entonces cayó en cuenta que había pensado 'hacia el amor con ese...'

- Es un niño inmaduro e idiota -se repitió con molestia entrando a bañarse- fue sólo sexo.

Pero si era un niño idiota entonces ¿cómo era que lograba hacerle llegar a un orgasmo sólo un sueño?. ¿Cómo era que lograba hacerle sentir tan cómodo y diferente tan sólo con saber que estaba ahí presente?... Esa tarde que pasaron juntos había hecho muchos cambios en su interior, y entre esos, la duda de sí realmente sentía algo por Duo Maxwell o era sólo la curiosidad por saber como era que estaban ligados por el pasado.

-

Luego de que dejó a Heero completamente solo en la habitación se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparó algo de leche caliente para volver a conciliar el sueño, momento a momento sentía cada vez más ese sentimiento extraño en su pecho, que ahora sabía era una mezcla entre celos, impotencia y mal presentimiento. Si, sentía algo de celos por todo lo que probablemente Duo y su ex pareja compartieron en el pasado y podían llegar a compartir en el futuro, impotencia porque no podía hacer nada por ellos, nada porque recordaran y se aclararan las cosas, y mal presentimiento por algo que se avecinaba, no podía decir que era, pero sabía que algo se avecinaba.

- Realmente... esto no parece ser verdad... -suspiró apoyándose en la mesada- ¿Qué puedo hacer?...

Miró fría y perdidamente los azulejos de la pared con la mente en blanco, buscando quizás una posible respuesta a esa pregunta que tiró al aire. Luego de unos minutos soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, se enderezó tomando la tasa y vertió la leche caliente en ella para más tarde revolverla un poco y quedarse mirando a través de la ventana.

Lo mejor sería irse a dormir y pensar más en el asunto mañana por la mañana. Llegado a esa conclusión se dispuso a comenzar a degustar su leche caliente lenta y tranquilamente.

---

Los días pasaron con rapidez después de esa noche, los sueños de Heero parecieron darle un descanso haciendo que tuviera noches bastante pacificas y normales. No volvieron a tener noticias de Duo ni por teléfono ni personalmente, lo cual a Quatre le alteraba sumamente puesto que necesitaba saber de su amigo, el mal presentimiento pasó a convertirse en algo cotidiano haciendo que ya no le tomara realmente mucha importancia, pero siempre estaba al pendiente si se encontraba allí o no. Por otro lado el trenzado había estado demasiado ocupado ordenando algunos papeles para el próximo desfile donde presentaría sus diseños verano-otoño de ese año y aunque aún faltaban unos meses, el hecho de tener que tener listos los diseños para su confección hacía que el trabajo debiera estar terminado al menos un mes antes, para iniciar los preparativos del lugar donde se realizaría la presentación.

Heero aún tenía esa sensación de extrañeza e intriga en el pecho, esa ansiedad por ver al oji-violeta pero al mismo tiempo de mantenerlo lejos, y no comprendía porque ese sentimiento de soledad si con Quatre no la sentía, es más, le daba igual. Pero con Duo era diferente... bueno ¡Qué con Duo no era diferente en su vida!... ese niñito prácticamente le puso de cabeza todas las creencias que tenía, y aún no se amoldaba; primero la existencia de una persona con tal color de ojos la creyó imposible, segundo, el hecho de que de repente descubriera una amnesia nunca curada era nuevo para él, tercero, esa sensación de... 'unión' con el trenzado cerrado le daba a creer que realmente estaba enamorándose y ESO ERA ALGO QUE NO PODÍA PERMITIR... simplemente no necesitaba enamorarse, si sucedía y no podía evitarlo, bienvenido sea, pero si podía evitarlo entonces lo evitaría.

Su contraparte no se sentía muy diferente que digamos, desde esa tarde que sufrió tantos sonrojos y nervios por estar cerca del tal Heero Yuy casi todo lo que quería evitar había burlado su defensa, necesitaba alejarse para no sufrir, pero no podía hacer eso porque el chico realmente tenía poder de atracción, era como un imán... y para colmo, ambos llevaban polos opuestos... y para sumarle más mala suerte, la relación con Solo iba de mal en peor, ahora hasta el límite, y consideraba nuevamente la idea de terminar con él definitivamente para ahorrarse dolores de cabeza.

Quatre aún consideraba la situación que estaba pasando en su entorno, sus vacaciones se estaban volviendo demasiado interesantes y temía que luego estuviese demasiado renuente a volver a trabajar. Duo con un pasado no revelado, una persona que creyó conocer y de la cual era amiga descubría que sólo era una más que al parecer le ocultaba mil cosas, cosas que quería y que IBA a descubrir. Luego el hecho de que su ex pareja parecía interesado en ese sujeto el cual se había empeñado en separar su vida de los demás y para finalizar esa inquietud en el pecho que no le dejaba descansar como correspondía. Quizás era momento de buscar al trenzado loco para poner las cartas en la mesa y solucionar todas sus dudas, pero conociendo al oji-violeta y su terquedad... eso iba a ser lisa, llana, y rotundamente imposible.

El día de hoy estaban saliendo de la empresa, irían a almorzar a algún restaurante antes de la junta de Heero que sería a las cuatro PM, estaban haciendo un balanceo de la empresa para sacar números concretos y hacer reajustes en los presupuestos, y Quatre, como siempre, no lo dejaría solo. Estaban saliendo del edificio a paso tranquilo mientras el sol brillante del medio día golpeaba sus rostros junto con aquel aire tibio y seco cuando lo primero que los recibió fue la voz de ese que les había puesto de patitas la vida; Duo Maxwell.

- ¡Por el amor a Shinigami déjame el paz de una maldita vez! -exclamó perdiendo, nuevamente, la paciencia-

- ¡Pero Duo si serás terco, te digo que es mejor irnos y volver el mes entrante con la colección terminada así la presentamos para el desfile cuando todo esté casi listo y sólo falten los arreglos finales! -insistió por quinta vez- ¡Además para que diablos quieres quedarte en un país donde ni siquiera sabes hablar bien su idioma!

- ¡Shit!. ¡Y que te importa lo que quiera o no quiera hacer, yo soy el diseñador y yo digo que nos quedamos hasta que los diseños estén listos y punto, si no te gusta, regrésate a Estados Unidos solo! -entrando en la fase dos de su cólera-

- ¡¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO DEJAS DE SER UN NIÑO CHIQUILÍN Y COMIENZAS A COMPORTARTE COMO ALGUIEN DE 21 AÑOS COMO CO...!! -

- ¡¡PORQUE TU NO ME DEJAS SER QUIEN YO QUIERO SER DEL MODO EN QUE SE ME PLAZCA, LARGATE!! -sentenció volteándose dispuesto a dejar de hacer un 'espectáculo'-

Quatre no sabía en donde meterse de la vergüenza que sentía por haber sido testigo de esa discusión, ahora entendía a lo que se refería Duo cuando decía que su 'noviazgo' era un 'fiasco', pero tampoco podía decir que Duo tenía justificaciones muy buenas... aunque claro, si se lo decía, su respuesta sería 'pero no me importa mis justificaciones sino que él no quiera entenderme, simplemente impone, y yo quiero que me entiendan no que me den ordenes' y entonces debía darle la razón, porque una pareja era apoyo mutuo, comprensión, cariño, confianza... y eso, en esa pareja, no existía. Por otro lado Heero permanecía de pie mirando a los dos sujetos con esa misma expresión neutra e indescifrable que siempre tenía para el resto del mundo, aunque en el fondo algo dentro de él se alteró, y no supo descifrar qué exactamente.

Al girar sobre sus talones el trenzado quedó frente a frente con la mirada cobalto penetrante que le atraía exactamente como un imán, y ahí si que no supo que hacer o decir, simplemente se quedó medio impactado mirando los ojos cristalinos del empresario que le analizaban completamente. Por un instante sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, de esas que pocas veces lograba usar y salían inconscientemente, pero la voz de Solo lo trajo de un solo golpe a la realidad recordándole las circunstancias en las que acababa de dejar a su... compañero de trabajo, si, eso eran, sólo compañeros de trabajo. Este no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda al ver a ese sujeto en cuestión, o mejor dicho, al ver las miradas significativas que se mantenían entre su Duo y ese tipo, por lo que no pudo sino intervenir en la situación.

- Sacaré los boletos para esta noche, estarás listo a las 9 -concluyó la discusión sin lograr su cometido-

- Fuck you... -frunció el ceño sin siquiera mirarlo- has lo que quieras, no iré, punto.

- No quiero empezar a discutir contigo de nuevo, irás porque no te quedarás solo en Japón -ordenó seriamente pero en tono calmo-

- You suck... -rodó los ojos y luego suspiró- well, neglects, no discutiremos más -sonrió altanero mirándolo de reojo- porque directamente no te dirigiré la palabra. -y sin darle tiempo a alegar algo agregó- Q-man lamento muchísimo no haberte llamado ni nada -un tanto superficial-

- N-No... no te preocupes Duo, ya oí que has estado ocupado -comentó apenado por la situación-

- Yup, mucho trabajo -asintió caminando hacia ellos e ignorando a Solo que no tuvo más remedio que irse al local, una vez solos, el trenzado suspiró soltando todo su aire y se acomodó el flequillo- lamento lo de recién, pero es un tanto complicado de esquivar, de enserio lo siento -se disculpó con el rostro serio y relajado-

- Iie, daijoubu -respondió el oji-cobalto cerrando los ojos en forma de asentimiento-

- Eh... -miró a ambos chicos y sonrió- oye Duo, ¿Quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?... quizás alejarte un poco de Solo te ayude a andar sin mal humor el resto del día.

- No sabes que bien me vendría, pero tengo que terminar los retoques del local antes de las cuatro y de ahí hacer un chequeo de papeles que me llegaron esta mañana para entregarlos a las ocho, así que como ves, no tengo tiempo para nada -relató con las manos en las caderas-

- Te dejo ir si me prometes que me llamas en la noche, quisiera saber de ti y de lo que has hecho en estos días sin vernos -condicionó el rubio-

- Eso es más difícil aún -suspiró cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza de lado- Hmm... ¿Qué tal si paso por allá a las 10 Pm? -lo miró abriendo un solo ojo-

- Sabes que vas a tener problemas si haces eso, bueno, más de los que ya tienes... Solo te estará vigilando como agente de la CIA cuando llegues...

- Quatre te dije que esa relación no da para más -se cruzó de brazos alzando las cejas- por más que yo me porte bien todo se fue al caño, así que me porte mal o me porte bien da igual, además se supone que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera porque soy mayor de edad y él no es nadie para ponerme límites. ¡Tsk! -sopló su molesto flequillo- a lo sumo me hospedo en otro hotel diferente al de él y listo. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor?. ¿Qué termine conmigo por creer que lo engaño con alguien? -comenzó a reír-

- Jejeje... bueno sí... pero... se me hace injusto... hay Duo es que tu has cambiado demasiado... -suspiró-

- Eso ahora no tiene importancia -concluyó- vallan a comer ustedes dos, hablaremos en la noche con calma -les dio una palmadita en el hombro a ambos volviendo a simular que nada pasaba-

- Si, nos vemos Duo-kun, cuídate -le dio un abrazo y se alejó mirando a su ex pareja- ¿Vamos Heero?

- Ten cuidado, la obsesión puede ser un peligro. -aconsejó en tono frío al oji-violeta dando la vuelta-

- Lo tendré en cuenta... -susurró con el rostro serio y luego sonrió sin darse cuenta-... Heero-chan... ¿Se enojará si lo llamo así? -preguntó girando sobre sus talones y mirando al cielo-

El oji-violeta sonrió una vez más ahora muchísimo menos estresado y volvió al local para terminar con la remodelación. De algún modo no iba a negar que ver a Heero y a Quatre le había hecho bien aunque fueron sólo segundos, con ellos podía ser quien quería ser y por eso que se sentía muy relajado cuando los tenía cerca; aunque no era positivo, porque comenzaba a depender de alguien, pero... por un instante, quizás era bueno tener alguna verdadera amistad. Luego vería el modo de buscar no ligarse demasiado, pero se permitirá que el cariño se instalara en su corazón aunque sea un tiempo, su tiempo de vacaciones, su descanso. Y eso sí, no volvería a dejarse llevar por algún impulso cuando estaba cerca del oji-cobalto o de lo contrario haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría, dios sabe qué, pero no debía perder las cadenas de sus actos en ningún momento.

Solo, luego de entrar al local, se quedó observándoles desde una de las ventanas que allí se encontraba... había algo en ese sujeto que no le gustaba, no sabía si era la expresión, sus acciones, su mirada... o la mirada que le daba a Duo; fuera de todo ello, la relación que ahora llevaban con su borreguito no era de lo más favorable. Debía buscar un modo de hacer que Duo volviera a ser tan dócil como lo era antes, ese niño tranquilo que siempre estaba a su lado, le haría volver costase lo que le costase... no dejaría que se apartara de su lado, había sido un trato y ahora pasaba a ser algo más personal. Duo Maxwell le pertenecía... o al menos, _el que se podía decir que estaba vivo._

---

Subieron al auto del castaño y se fueron en dirección de algún restaurante cercano a las oficinas para no andar apurados por la calle a último momento. Permanecieron en completo silencio sin la necesidad de decir nada, estaban bien así y de alguna forma cada cual sabía lo que el otro opinaba de la situación... no necesitaban molestarse, no ahora. Al llegar al restaurante ambos bajaron del automóvil y se encaminaron hasta la entrada, donde uno de los recepcionistas los dejó pasar sin siquiera tener que preguntar quienes eran; ellos dos iban a comer allí seguido, siempre juntos, y ya les conocían.

Luego de pedir el almuerzo el moreno se recargó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos mientras su amigo comía lentamente un grisín (palitos como de galletita muy muy ricos, siempre hay en las paneras de las mesas); éste fue el primero en sacar un tema de conversación que el oji-cobalto no quería tocar.

- ¿Qué piensas de ellos Heero?... -preguntó atentamente, teniendo en cuenta el carácter 'delicado' de su amigo en cuanto al romance-

- ¿Sobre ellos o la discusión? -devolvió la pregunta mirándolo gélidamente-

- Las dos cosas -afirmó y miró el mantel mientras el silencio abundaba-... a veces creo que es Duo a quien realmente le gusta sufrir... -opinó en un tono preocupado-

- ¿Y? -cerró sus ojos como si fuera una obviedad-

- ¿Cómo que '¿y?'? -levantó al vista con el ceño fruncido- Heero a mí me preocupa demasiado Duo, lo conozco desde hace mucho y sé como es, y este 'acompañante' que tiene de algún modo lo está terminando de destruir, tu no tienes idea de...

- Duo tiene su vida, y nosotros la nuestra -cortó volviendo a abrir los ojos- las decisiones que él tome no son tu responsabilidad.

- ¡Tu no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es el Duo Maxwell original! -completó enojándose- Yo eh estado a su lado mucho tiempo y eh podido ver cada cambio en él, y como lentamente sé ah auto excluido de la sociedad, ¡por más que intento no logro sacarlo de su error y Solo únicamente lo hunde cada día más!... ¿¡O no te das cuenta de la verdad que esconde su mirada!?...

- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo -sentenció sin perder la calma-

- ¡¡Pero Heero...!! -intentó protestar y guardó silencio mientras servían los platos- Heero si él realmente tiene algo que ver con tu pasado, fue tu pareja o amigo o hermano o lo que fuere, entonces tu mejor que nadie debería saber lo que es realmente Duo, ¿No se te hace injusto que ahora sea tan superficial mientras que antes era un chico dulce y bondadoso?... -rebatió completamente entrado en el tema y mirando fijamente al otro que comenzaba a comer-

- Estoy seguro de que... -le sostuvo la mirada- Duo ya excluyó todo el pasado de su vida para crear su propio futuro, es así como él quiere ser, y yo no tengo intenciones de meterme en la vida de un desconocido.

- ¡Duo no es un desconocido! -afirmó volviendo a enojarse- ¡Tu mismo me dijiste que ya lo conocías, entonces no es un desconocido ni para ti ni para mi, porque nosotros ya...!

- Te equivocas, éste Duo no es el que yo quise, a este no lo conozco, únicamente tu eres cercano -corrigió llevándose un bocado a la boca sin mirar más a su acompañante-

Quatre quedó mudo ante la confesión, y no sabía si atribuirla a un error o a una verdad declarada... había oído exactamente como su ex pareja dijo 'el que yo quise'... eso quiere decir que después de todo Heero si había estado enamorado de Duo, y eso obviamente le ah estado afectando en el presente también. Pero... por lo visto no tenía la más mínima intención de intentar algo. Y aún así no comprendía, no entendía porque Heero actuaba de ese modo tan frío y despreocupado, no entendía como Heero era capaz de ser así aún viendo la realidad frente a sus ojos... ¿Acaso a esto se refirió siempre con eso de que únicamente le importaba su vida?... ¿tan egoísta era realmente su ex pareja?...

Heero comió en silencio aún pensando en la situación, sabía que ese Duo no era SU Duo... o por lo menos el que andaba en sus sueños. Pero entonces no veía absolutamente nada necesario inmiscuirse en su vida, el diseñador era absolutamente cero compatible con él, ese diseñador no era en lo absoluto lo que él buscaba... ¿entonces por qué debería preocuparse por la vida que llevara?... Si Solo y Duo tenían problemas de pareja, entonces no debía meterse en el medio, porque simplemente no era correcto, no era su problema. Los problemas de Duo, los debía solucionar Duo; era esa la única razón, poco le importaba que tuvieran discusiones mientras no tuvieran nada que ve con él. Después de todo... sólo eran conocidos...

Continuaron almorzando sin decir absolutamente nada más, ahora si cada cual sacaba sus propias conclusiones. El rubio estaba cada vez mas convencido de que a su amigo le gustaba el diseñador, pero éste, por otro lado, creía que debía buscar la manera de que Quatre dejara de pensar cosas que no eran, tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa, lo único que le faltaba era tener también trabajo con su ex pareja.

Luego de salir del restaurante subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron de nueva cuenta a la empresa donde el oji-cobalto volvió a entrar en reunión para completar los ajustes económicos de la empresa. El más joven se quedó allí un tiempo más, sólo hasta el primer receso donde se despidió del moreno alegando que debía hacer algunos trámites. Así, Heero continuó en G.U.N.D.AM Associations mientras que su acompañante salió a recorrer el centro en busca de regalos para sus hermanas, tías, primas, y demás parientes.

---

Luego de volver a entrar al local pudo sentir la fría mirada de Solo sobre sí, pero no volteó a verle, únicamente continuó cerciorándose de que los preparativos fueran bien para ya poder activar el local oficialmente. Sabía que su compañero de trabajo estaba muy enojado, pero realmente tenía poca paciencia como para volver a comenzar una discusión, ésta vez lo ignoraría fuera como fuera.

Debía concentrarse únicamente en su trabajo, después de todo, eso era lo que hacia para su futuro... cuando pasaran los años y decidiera retirarse podría vivir con el dinero que ahora ganaba, por ello debía juntarlo, ahorrarlo y conservarlo para el futuro. Los diseños eran una parte importante, podía explayarse, expresarse, plasmar que era lo que deseaba que se viera y lo que no... simplemente lo era todo, su medio de libertad. Lo que le había ayudado a continuar auto-consolándose todos estos años...

... ¿Auto-consolándose de qué?...

De repente, fugazmente, la mirada cobalto pasó por su mente provocándole un leve mareo que contuvo rápidamente frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a un punto quieto. Ahora aquellas orbes brillosas y claras estaban en su mente; claras como el agua, brillantes como las estrellas... eran simplemente hermosas. Recordó, sin saber por qué, aquel impulso que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio, aquel beso, aquel sentimiento, aquellas imágenes... y sin entender el motivo, esas mismas escenas cual fotografiadas pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos, esta vez sin ningún dolor. Las dejó pasar, analizándolas, y notando que ésta vez no sentía nada... sólo angustia...

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía enfrente a Solo mirándole extrañado.

Le había observado con ojo critico, sabía que la presencia de esos dos 'amigos' le había afectado debido a esas sonrisas fugaces y extrañas que le había notado. Justamente por eso estaba molesto, fastidiado, y es que no podía permitir que alguien que no fuera él afectara tanto los sentimientos del trenzado. Duo le pertenecía. Luego pudo notar una mirada vacía, amarga... hacia años no veía algo similar en el rostro del oji-violeta, y por ello, rogando a los dioses porque su fierecilla volviera a ser la de antes aunque sea en parte, se acercó. Una vez frente a Duo la notó, una lágrima transparente corría lentamente por su mejilla, apurándose lánguidamente por caer al suelo.

- ¿Duo... estás...? -intentó preguntar-

- Iré a dar una vuelta -interrumpió volteándose y caminando a paso apurado-

- No, Duo espera... -lo detuvo del brazo- dime por qué, qué sucedió.

- ¡No te incumbe! -se soltó retomando su avance-

Y su trenzado nuevamente lo evadía, rechazaba, no comprendía porque continuaba alejándose... ahora entre ellos había como una especie de abismo el cual no tenía idea de cómo cruzar. Quería estar con Duo, protegerlo, cuidarlo, mimarlo, amarlo... pero él no se dejaba. El oji-violeta continuaba rechazando toda cercanía, estaba sufriendo completamente solo y no buscaba en quien apoyarse. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué hacía eso?... Si se supone que sabía que podía confiar en él ¿Entonces porque era tan autista?... ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer para recuperar a Duo y lograr que se casara con él?

No podía, no podía permitir que Solo supiera de esa angustia que así de la nada nacía en su pecho, había algo, algo le estaba faltando... ¿Pero qué?... ¿Qué era lo que le hacía falta?... Si de por si no tenía nada. Sabía que necesitaba buscarlo, pero no sabía qué era lo que debía buscar; y las imágenes continuaban pasando frente a sus ojos, una tras otra. Continuó caminando, necesitaba alejarse, no importaba a qué velocidad sólo irse.

Hasta que el agudo dolor apareció, al fin.

Ese dolor ya no importó, ya era tarde para que apareciera, así que continuó caminando cada vez alejándose más del local, de G.U.N.D.A.M Associations, y de todo con relación a ello; necesitaba soledad. Estaba inquieto, incomodo, insoportable consigo mismo, algo en todo su ser se removía inquieto buscando una tranquilidad que no lograba descifrar. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?... ¿Buscaba acaso esa tranquilidad?... Si, la buscaba, buscaba esa paz que le faltaba, pero había algo más... ¿Cómo conseguirla?. ¿Dónde?. ¿En qué lugar?... y lo que más le aterraba... ¿Qué debería dar a cambio?. Sabía más que claramente que nada se obtenía gratis, todo tenía un precio, por muy mínimo que fuera, siempre lo tenía...

Al llegar a un pequeño parque de recreación natural bajó la velocidad de su paso mirando a su alrededor sin mirar realmente, las imágenes continuaban pasado mientras una única pregunta rondaba su cabeza ¿De dónde salían tantas?... continuó caminando ahora a paso sumamente tranquilo, mientras escuchaba el correr del agua en aquellas pequeñas cascadas artificiales, y a los peses saltar en el agua, peses que por supuesto habían sido traídos desde otro lado. Se sentó en silencio en una banca de allí mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba quieto, en silencio, concentrándose en las figuras.

_**---------- Mini Flash Back ----------**_

**_- ¡¡Tramposo!!. ¡Cambiaste de lugar las piezas, no se vale! -la voz, su voz, en un tono de reproche mientras una imagen de él jugando a las Damas con alguien más... -_**

_**---------- Fin del Mini Flash Back ----------**_

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, no sabía porque, pero comprendía que tenía una ligera calidez en el pecho mezclada con esa angustia... quizás después de todo era un recuerdo, y si bien no lo necesitaba... sentía que le daba un poquito de felicidad tenerlo...

_**---------- Mini Flash Back ----------**_

_**-La próxima ten más cuidado, debes mirar al frente cuando corres -explicó una voz tranquila, no la relacionó con nada familiar, sólo sabía que ese tono le gustaba... era muy relajante... -**_

_**- Gomen ne sempai… -un suave sonrojo aferrándose más a la espalda del otro, quien le llevaba cargado debido a una lastimadura en el tobillo y rodilla-**_

_**---------- Fin del Mini Flash Back ----------**_

Abrió los ojos suavemente, aún sonriendo, ahora su contemplando el paisaje… de algún modo aquellos cortos recuerdos le hacían sentir completamente lleno de algo que no podía explicar. Pero no podía evitar tener sus dudas ¿Quién sería ese sujeto?. ¿Aún podría conocerlo para saber algo de su pasado?...

Y de repente, el interés por las personas que habitaron en su vida se hizo presente forzándolo a fruncir el ceño algo molesto. No, él no debía interesarse por cosas que ya pasaron, eso lo sabía... ahora tenía un presente armado y un futuro por armar, su pasado era algo irrelevante. Por muy lindo que hubiera sido ya no debería afectarle, porque ya había pasado, su carácter ya estaba formado, no le servía recordar... era sólo algo más, algo secundario.

La risa de un niño lo distrajo, obligándole a voltear la vista en dirección a donde le oyó. A unos cuantos metros de distancia un niño jugaba alegre con el que parecía ser su hermano; ambos eran morochos de ojos castaños y tez común, una pareja de hermanos corriente... sin nada anormal a simple vista.

_**---------- Mini Flash Back ----------**_

_**- ¡¡Sempai!! -exclamó acercándose a la carrera a un joven de cabellos chocolates- ¡Qué alegría verlo hoy también! -saludó agitado pero con una sonrisa luminosa, la cual brillaba aún más con el sol de aquel día-**_

_**- ¿De nuevo tienes hora libre? -cuestionó, al parecer, sin ningún rasgo de emoción-**_

_**- ¡Hai! -asintió radiante- La profesora Kurosaki ah faltado nuevamente, dicen que esto se extenderá por todo el mes debido a que está recientemente operada, pero seguramente ya conseguirán algún suplente... aunque estamos deseando que nos toque horas libres siempre hasta que ella vuelva.**_

_**- Así que Kurosaki... -se llevó una mano al mentón- esa profesora imparte arte, dudo que consigan un suplente a tiempo.**_

_**- ¡¿Hontou?! -el otro asintió ahora si sonriendo ligeramente- ¡Eso quiere decir que tendremos muchas horas libres este mes!. ¡SUBARASHII! -giró sobre sí mismo y luego se detuvo sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza- gomen ne, Sempai, demo... **_

_**- Iie, daijoubu... -negó y comenzó a caminar- anda, vamos a la biblioteca**_

_**---------- Mini Flash Back ----------**_

De nuevo sentía algo familiar, algo extraño, no tenía idea de cómo interpretarlo exactamente… quizás ese sujeto le gustaba, no podía sacar otra conclusión ante la mezcla de sentimientos que se formaba en su pecho, además los pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos en su cabeza le daban a entender eso. El sonrojo, la ligera inquietud que le afectaba aún ahora estando recordándolo, la felicidad al acordarse levemente aquella voz... Y aunque se le hacía muy familiar, no sabía a quien pertenecía con certeza, ni tampoco le importaba.

Quizás recordar no era tan malo... quizás los efectos de los tratamientos al fin le ayudaban... o quizás se debía a alguna otra cosa que aún no entendía.

- Por más que saque conclusiones, sólo debería dejarme llevar... -susurró en medio de un suspiro elevando el rostro para mirar al cielo-... pero Solo... -frunció el ceño- ¿por qué diablos ya no estoy conforme con él... qué es lo que me molesta...?

_**---------- Mini Flash Back ----------**_

_**- Recuerda que te amo. -un susurro-**_

_**----------Fin del Mini Flash Back ----------**_

Escuchó aquello justo detrás de sí, justo al lado de su oído, y no pudo evitar exaltarse poniéndose de pie al instante mientras volteaba en todas direcciones. El sonido de esa voz aún resonaba en su cabeza junto con aquella corta pero significativa frase, había entendido bien sus palabras pero no comprendía de donde venían, y la voz... la voz de ese sujeto le estaba provocando un agudo dolor de cabeza, mucho mayor al de hace instantes el cual le obligó a volverse a sentar mirando el suelo. No entendía, ¿De dónde había salido ese susurro?... ¿Quién lo había dicho?...

-... Recuerda que te amo. -se repetía haciendo eco de sus recuerdos-... ¿Cómo puedo recordarlo si ni siquiera recuerdo quién eres?... -preguntó al aire en un susurro ahogado debido a la angustia-... quiero saber quién eres... quién... -sollozó cerrando los ojos con fuerza-... cómo diablos puede afectarme tanto, por qué...

Guardó silencio sollozando lo más silenciosamente que podía mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, y de repente sintió como esa angustia era idéntica a la que tuvo aquel día que despertó en el hospital, el recuerdo más antiguo que tenía, en el cual al primero que veía era a Solo... y la respuesta a una de sus preguntas fue resuelta.

Lo anhelaba, extrañaba a ese sujeto desconocido que estaba entre sus recuerdos... lo extrañaba a tal punto de que su sola voz había quedado grabada en su memoria a través de los años...

¿Entonces era eso lo que sentía que le faltaba?. ¿Era eso lo que le provocaba tanta angustia?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso tanto le quiso?. Entonces tenía razón, el amor era sólo para sufrir, y a pesar de haber evitado toda su vida enamorarse ahora ese sentimiento venido desde el pasado lo perturbaba, tenía razón, recordar sólo era un problema... pero tampoco deseaba olvidar, al contrario, a pesar del dolor que le provocaba no saber quien era tenía una profunda felicidad... una felicidad de sólo recuerdos, sólo de ilusiones. ¿Entonces que haría?... ¿dejar que los recuerdos salieran por si solos o anularlos?. ¿Dejarse lastimar por esa angustia o por esa felicidad que asaltaba de a ratos?. ¿Qué era lo mejor?... cualquiera diría que la felicidad... pero en éste caso, esa felicidad venía acompañada de dolor ¿era acaso conveniente?...

---

Luego de terminar con las reuniones había regresado a casa, eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde y los truenos se dejaban ver en el horizonte amenazando nuevamente con una tormenta, el clima se había vuelto pesado y húmedo reafirmando la idea de una lluvia nocturna que probablemente se extendería hasta la mañana siguiente. En la sala se encontró con Quatre que leía tranquilamente un libro a la luz de una lámpara, las cortinas abiertas y la mirada perdida en la lectura.

La luz de afuera entraba por la ventana y a pesar de estar oscureciendo el cielo se veía increíblemente claro, casi irreal... como si fueran las cuatro de la tarde y estuviese nublado. Ello hacía que no se necesitase demasiada luz para manejarse sin problemas, realmente era un día bastante extraño y tenía el ligero presentimiento de que seria aún mas extraño entrada la noche. Un trueno le hizo voltear al ventanal de nueva cuenta al igual que el rubio, y luego sus miradas chocaron, el primero manteniendo su postura y el segundo dejando ver una sonrisa cálida.

- ¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó volviendo a su lectura-

- Normal -respondió dirigiéndose al sillón frente al ventanal- ¿A ti?

- Bastante bien, ya termine con los regalos para mis hermanas... se los envié para no tener tanto en el viaje de regreso -volteó la página-

- Hn...

Luego silencio, un silencio tranquilo y relajante, de esos que sólo estando juntos obtenían, no tenían nada de que hablar o al menos eso opinaba Heero, ya que Quatre tenía una idea muy diferente de la situación.

Aún estaba medio molesto por la forma en que Heero se expresó de la situación que pasaba Duo, entendía que su ex pareja era fría y hasta a veces despiadada, pero eso no la justificaba en esta situación, porque Duo era un chico que ningún mal le había hecho a su vida... quizás lo único que pudo llegar a molestarle fue el beso, pero de todos modos Heero no era vengativo ni mucho menos cruel frente a cosas similares, porque de lo contrario Relena debería estar bajo tierra y no lo estaba, (no aún XD!). Entendía que Duo ya no era nadie en la vida de Heero, ¿Entonces porque sentía que mentía?. ¿Por qué no podía creerle ni una palabra de lo que decía?... ¿Acaso hasta el mismo Heero intentaba ocultar la verdad?...

Encerrarse en ese libro realmente no servia de nada teniendo al causante de su enojo en la misma habitación, estaba molesto con Heero, muy molesto, y quizás no era sólo por el modo de actuar sino también porque no tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos. Heero le había tirado abajo todos los ánimos de ayudar a Duo, y eso no se lo permitiría, porque para él, los amigos eran lo más importante que había.

Un estruendo más, y las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo lentamente en forma de llovizna, mojando todo a su paso, pero sin oscurecer más el cielo que continuaba claro como si fuera pleno día nublado. El agua lentamente aumentó su caída, mientras los truenos se repetían y se fundían con el silencio de la casa. Era en cierta medida relajante, pero hasta tal punto deprimente... el clima ideal para Heero Yuy, que adoraba las lluvias con cielos grises; al contrario de Quatre que le disgustaban.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido de las gotas cayendo en el vidrio, no importaba que las ventanas se ensuciaran si podía gozar de aquel sonido y aquella vista tan preciosa; pero por ahora, quería sólo escuchar el murmullo del viento, las gotas, y los truenos. Dejó su mente vagar rápidamente, perdiéndose entre ese sonido placentero y ambiguamente del silencio... hasta llegar a un punto de concentración bastante anormal en él.

_**---------- Mini Flash Back ----------**_

_**- Está lloviendo mucho hoy -comentó en un murmullo, su voz apenas oída por el otro-**_

_**- ¿Tienes frío? -cuestionó abrazando al más chico-**_

_**- Iie... -respondió sonrojado-... pero no me sueltes... -pidió cerrando los ojos-**_

_**-... No lo haré -concluyó en un susurró acercando lo más posible el cuerpo de aquel niño contra sí-**_

_**Sólo la lluvia se escuchaba en el ambiente, no podía descifrar dónde estaba, únicamente podía sentir la calidez de aquella otra persona entre sus brazos y su respiración pausada en el cuello, junto con un sentimiento de tranquilidad que le hacía sumirse aún más en una especie de sopor incalculable.**_

**_-... Neh... Hee-chan... -llamó alzando levemente la cabeza-_**

_**- ¿Mh? -giró su vista-**_

_**- Te quiero... mucho -y se soltó un poco de abrazo juntando sus labios con los de su acompañante, quien le correspondió al instante-**_

_**----------Fin del Mini Flash Back ----------**_

Una sonrisa se formó sin permiso en sus labios tras recordar aquello, aún con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la calidez de aquel abrazo a través del tiempo. Su estado era completamente ausente a la realidad, tanto así que ni el timbre de la casa escuchó cuando este sonó insistentemente. Simplemente estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos... recordando aquellos tiempos que parecían de película.

Como notó que ni con la lectura se podía quitar el enojo que tenía en su cabeza cerró el libro hundiéndose en su asiento mientras miraba detenidamente al causante de todo el embrollo que tenía en la cabeza, hasta que de momento, notó una sonrisa muy delicada asomándose desde la comisura de los labios del castaño. Inmediatamente las preguntas acudieron a su cabeza iniciando con ¿Por qué sonríe?. ¿Qué está pensando?. ¿Por qué nunca me sonrió a mí?. Hasta que el timbre estridente lo sacó de sus pensamientos obligándole a ponerse de pie, muy de mala gana.

Caminó lentamente dándose cuenta del estado de su ex pareja, completamente fuera de la realidad y metido en un estado de meditación el cual no debía molestar si no quería una pelea. Luego intentando no hacer nada de ruido abrió la puerta para atender a al visita.

Se quedó de piedra durante unos minutos mientras observaba detenidamente cómo su amigo oji-violeta desviaba la vista al parecer incomodo, no podía creer verlo, o mejor dicho, no podía creer el estado en que le veía... estaba, en una palabra... destruido. Corroboró que realmente estuviera allí desviando su vista hasta afuera y notando la presencia de su automóvil estacionado detrás del de Heero y no tuvo ni siquiera que invitarlo a pasar debido a que de un empujón el pelilargo lo quitó de su camino entrando a la casa y buscando instantáneamente con la vista al pelicorto, que aún estaba metido en sus cavilaciones.

Quiso advertirle que cuando Heero estaba así era mejor no molestarlo pero realmente las palabras no le salieron de la garganta después de haberle visto a su mejor amigo en aquellas condiciones, jamás lo había visto tan mal... siempre lo veía con una sonrisa, y ahora, llorando al punto límite ya con la mirada completamente apagada no sabía cómo responder.

Ya había tomado una decisión, era todo o nada... si no daba un cambio ahora terminaría por ponerse final a su propia existencia, y no quería terminar así. La única persona en quien sentía que podía confiar, era de quien menos cerca quería estar, pero era acercarse y aguantar o destruirse aún mas... quizás estar al lado de alguien tan frío y decisivo le ayudaría a tener decisión propia, quizás confiar en una o dos personas le ayudaría a quitar de su pecho todo ese nudo que de repente, de un día para otro, se había formado sin motivo alguno. No importaba cuantas peleas, no importaba cuan mal le cayera, no importara cuan insoportable fuera ponerse nervioso, no importaba cuantas diferencias hubiera si podía confiar en alguien y quitarse de la vida el estorbo que tenía por recuerdo. De algún modo lo quitaría, y quizás si él lo sabía... quizás si él lo sabía estuviera bien, Quatre no, era muy sensible y hasta cierto punto débil... pero Heero...

Aún metido entre sus recuerdos, ahora sólo recontando los hechos que recordaba, pudo sentir la calidez de ese abrazo materializarse hasta el punto de sentir tan real que le provocó volver a la realidad repentinamente. Y sin saber qué paso, ni cómo paso, ni de dónde salió, se vio abrazado de manera un tanto necesitada por exactamente la misma persona de sus recuerdos... no pudo preguntar nada, porque rápidamente todo su mente era un caos y no sabía si molestarse, alegrarse, ser indiferente, apartarlo, dejarlo o corresponderle.

- Necesito que me ayudes -pidió en un susurro obviándose de todo control ante la sociedad- no puedo confiar en nadie más...

- ¿De qué diablos estas...? -mas no pudo completar su frase-

Sin esperarse nada y aún sin salir de su propio caos mental, el cual mezclaba recuerdos con realidad, se vio presa de otra ola de sentimientos que no pudo controlar del todo. Duo sin darle tiempo a nada más ahora lo besaba, de nuevo, de forma calma pero necesitada, como rogándole por algo... por algo que no estaba seguro poder darle ¡¡MENOS CON QUATRE MIRANDO!!...

El rubio continuaba mirando más que sorprendido y sin salir de su asombro como su mejor amigo besaba sin ningún pudor al oji-cobalto, no podía creer como se había lanzado de cabeza, Heero seguramente lo iba a matar... ¡De por si no tenía paciencia menos la iba a tener si lo recibían con un beso en la boca!...

Y el oji-cobalto continuaba mirando completamente al punto de colapso a su atrevido acompañante, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y besándolo muy, pero muy lentamente. Entonces se dio cuenta, a pesar de no comprender nada le estaba correspondiendo... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué si no le interesaba?... ¿Por qué siempre le correspondía?...

Sentía que ya no podía más, quería dejar de llorar, quería dejar de existir pero al mismo tiempo quería salir adelante, simplemente necesitaba sacarse todo eso del pecho... necesitaba sentirse mejor, necesitaba perderse, perderse como aquella vez que lo había besado. Sin cuestionarse nada, porque ya realmente hasta temía de sus propios pensamientos, dejó llevarse por el impulso y se atrevió a perderse en la boca del castaño. Al verse correspondido sólo se quedo allí, saboreando y dejándose ir... perderse, desmayarse.

Luego de separarse un poco del oji-violeta sintió como este perdía la conciencia y junto con ella la fuerza para sostenerse, viéndose en la obligación de abrazarlo para que no cayera al suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: siempre pasa lo mismo, termino los capítulos a la madrugada ¬¬ agradézcanme que lo terminé ahora, porque ya m iba a dormir.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? verda que ta lindo?... dos caps más y termina, seguro, no quiero extenderlo demasiado porque se me hace complicado con los demás fanfincs. Pero va quedando demasiado bien, me gusta mucho, déjenme reviews... ahora me pongo en campaña para el 4 de Un amor en red no desesperéis, luego de ese viene el otro de DCT...

Besos y abrazos.

Cuídense

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy


	5. Choque entre el pasado y el presente

_**Les vies croisées**_

**_Summary:_** Una empresa de bienes raíces, una empresa de diseño, un empresario capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su carácter, un modista que es capas de lograr todo lo que quiere con su belleza manteniendo su dignidad, ¿Serán compatibles?.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos:_** " "

**_Capítulo 5 ---- _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de separarse un poco del oji-violeta sintió como éste perdía la conciencia y junto con ella la fuerza para sostenerse, viéndose en la obligación de abrazarlo para que no cayera al suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia no había cesado en toda la noche, pero a pesar de que eso siempre le ayudaba a relajarse, ésta vez no podía hacer más que quedarse quieto sobre la cama y con los ojos cerrados. Desde que Duo se había desmayado estaba en la habitación de al lado, completamente inconsciente... y no sabía si eso era una ventaja o una desventaja. Cuando el trenzado despertara podría ver esos ojos de nuevo, quizás también esa sonrisa, pero también debería enfrentar preguntas como 'por qué lo besó', 'por qué estaba así' y 'qué hacer ahora'.

Se levantó una vez más de la cama quedando sentado mientras miraba al acolchado, en silencio, intentando ordenar sus propios pensamientos. El beso que había recibido aún estaba causándole estragos tras recordarlo, era como si le estuviera besando justo ahora, sentía el sabor, el sentimiento, pero también la confusión. Sabía que no sentía nada fuerte por el trenzado, pero el beso tan lleno de necesidad le traía vagos recuerdos de cuando era chico; o mejor dicho, a lo que sentía cuando soñaba con los besos de su Duo. Era como si una parte de él mismo hubiera despertado después de tantos años de latencia, y se sentía raro, no se podía acostumbrar a sentir su pecho latiendo fuertemente o a la necesidad de abrazarlo, de verlo siquiera.

No podía ignorar ése impulso pero tampoco quería dejarse llevar... ¿Y si, en realidad, Duo sólo buscaba una amistad?. ¿Si había malinterpretado la situación y sólo por ello se encontraba así de atormentado? Pero entonces surgía la pregunta del millón... ¿Por qué lo besó?. ¿Por qué insistía en besarlo aún negando alguna otra intención?. ¿Qué sentía Duo realmente?. ¿Y qué había de Solo?. ¿Cuál sería ése favor que decía le iba a pedir?

- Basta -se auto-interrumpió-

Debía dejar de pensar estupideces, no tenía que pensar cosas como esas, después de todo como le había dicho a Quatre lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Duo Maxwell no era asunto suyo, pero no podía convencerse a si mismo de ello, porque en el fondo sabía que todo lo que ése sujeto hiciera de algún modo lo involucraba ¡Y más si la prensa se llegaba a enterar de esos dos besos!. ¡TENDRÍA A TODO OSAKA DETRÁS DE ÉL!... Aunque viéndolo desde un punto de vista comercial sería buena idea ¡PERO NO!.

Se recostó en la cama concentrándose en el trabajo del otro día, o en cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba distraerse... y por suerte lo logró después de llegar, para su disgusto, a la conclusión de que fuera como fuera que debía ser, a él le importaba demasiado el trenzado y por eso estaba así de alterado. Aunque... ¿Por qué no admitirlo?... ¿Qué había de malo con admitir, aunque sea para si mismos, que le gustaba de algún paradójico modo el oji-violeta?...

¡¡¡TODO!!!. ¡¡NO PODÍA ADMITIR ALGO ASÍ PORQUE DUO ERA DUO!!. Asumirlo consigo mismo sería como asumirlo frente a cualquier otra persona, y eso no podía ser, porque fuera como fuera lo que él sintiera no importaba, no importaba si le gustaba o no, es más, cuanto menos sintiera mejor... así le habían enseñado. Si, le encantaba lo poco que conocía de Duo, lo sabía, pero ése sentimiento sólo estaba siendo alimentado de recuerdos, no de la realidad, ¿entonces, cómo confiar en él? No, simplemente no se podía, Duo no le interesaba, le interesaba el chiquillo de su pasado... pero Duo no.

Se durmió sin más, no quería pensar más; tan sólo cerró sus ojos y durmió profundamente sin ningún tipo de sueño... por un momento, todo en su mente estuvo en plena paz consigo mismo.

---

En una de las habitaciones de aquella gran casa, un joven de cabellos largos y trenzados dormía placidamente en aquel clima cálido que se había formado gracias a la calefacción. El silencio era lo único que podía oírse en todo aquel lugar, donde al parecer sus habitantes dormían por igual.

De pronto el muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a ésa oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, y tras sentarse en la cama reconoció ése lugar como impropio. Su rostro permaneció intacto, mientras su mente procesaba los hechos tras hallarse aún medio dormido. Ese no era el hotel, ni mucho menos su departamento... ¿pero entonces, dónde estaba? Nada de lo que veía allí lo reconocía, y de repente estaba completamente inseguro... como un niño que se pierde en la calle...

Luego de permanecer en silencio mirando a su alrededor durante unos instantes, su mirada al principio calma cambio por una llena de nostalgia, o quizás tristeza, reflejando mucho de su verdadero yo.

- ¿Dónde... estoy?... -susurró mirando a la nada-... esto... sólo me pasa a mí -se quejó en un susurro- no recuerdo nada, maldición... -suspiró entrecortadamente-... ¿Qué me pasa?...

Intentó tranquilizarse sin contenerse, aún sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero era más que nada parte de la desesperación por no saber donde se encontraba. Había algo dentro de si, algo que golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho pidiendo salir, pero no sabía como soltarlo, no sabía como arreglarlo, no sabía como escuchar esa voz interna que inconscientemente entendía a la perfección.

Se levantó dejando de pensar por un instante, sólo para que más preguntas surgieran a una velocidad increíble. Quería respuestas y su mente era un gran hueco donde no podía encontrar nada que le convenciese; ¡Bah! ¡Mejor dicho no encontraba nada!... Era como una página en blanco, era como si todos los hechos anteriores a quedarse dormido no hubieran existido, como si todo hubiera cambiado y él siguiera siendo el mismo; sabía que algo había pasado, pero no sabía qué con exactitud.

Luego de salir de la habitación descubrió que realmente era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, pero sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a ello. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, buscando algo que reconocer y se quedó frente al ventanal donde se podían ver las pequeñas gotas de la llovizna golpear contra el cristal... y así como el agua se escurría en el vidrio, comenzaron a escurrirse de sus ojos gotas saladas de lágrimas, corriendo por sus mejillas, lentamente una tras otra.

-... Por qué... -susurró ahogando un sollozo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, contra el sillón, aún mirando al ventanal-... qué tengo... por qué no recuerdo...

Todo era una masa de confusión y su mente estaba en blanco, inconscientemente, mientras escuchaba la lluvia, dejó de pensar permitiéndose a si mismo sumirse entre su imaginación... algo que jamás hacia, pero que hoy no tenía fuerzas para detener.

Se vio a si mismo, soñando con cosas que no sabía si eran reales o fantasía, pero no le importó... quizás estaba bien soñar de vez en cuando, soñar con que todo era posible, o con que su vida era más fácil, o con que podía ser él cuando quisiera. Justo como ahora. En estos precisos momentos estaba siendo él mismo en su totalidad, y no tenía deseos de reprimirse porque sabía que no corría peligro... peligro... sí, ¿pero de qué había peligro cuando estaba con los demás?. ¿Cuál era ese peligro?... No, no sabía cual era, pero tenía tanto miedo... tanto miedo... que...

Tragó saliva ahogando otro sollozo, sentía necesidad que le abrazaran fuerte, muy fuerte, y le acariciaran la cabeza muy suave, con cariño, con dulzura... ¿Algún día tendría eso?... Podía soñar que sí, pero realmente no lo obtendría, porque era falso con todos, porque ese mismo miedo no permitía que nadie se acercara. Su destino era estar solo... eso había elegido desde el principio, y recordaba bien por que, pero... pero ya no importaba, únicamente podía estar solo, no podía estar con nadie... porque ya le pertenecía a alguien, aunque no sabía a quien con exactitud.

De repente, se vio esperando, se sintió como si estuviera anhelando y esperando por algo o por alguien... y no se lo cuestionó, solamente cerró sus ojos, se concentró en la lluvia, y comenzó a esperar... esperar por eso que no sabía qué era. Así, sentado en el suelo, se quedó profundamente dormido en medio de una espera sin final... y sin principio...

---

Apenas abrió los ojos frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de haber dormido era como si su cuerpo no hubiera descansado lo suficiente. Le dolía todo, absolutamente todo. Ignorando en rotundo su malestar se levantó con pesadez y se encaminó al baño para asearse; no iba a detener su día por algo así, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora.

Estaba tranquilo, nuevamente se sentía muy tranquilo, quizás un día como cualquier otro por suerte. Eso pensaba mientras despojaba su cuerpo de las ropas para dormir, entre tanto el agua se entibiaba rápidamente tras la cortina del baño. Cuando hubo terminado de sacarse todas las prendas se metió en el agua que estaba a temperatura ideal y comenzó a bañarse, lenta y minuciosamente. No tenía apuro alguno y el agua se sentía extremadamente bien.

Las gotas bajaban por su bien formado pecho, tenía un cuerpo digno de admirar, y estaba orgulloso de él como de todo lo que poseía. Una tras otra esas gotas tan frescas se resbalaban por toda su piel, relajando cada músculo tenso y ayudando a su mente para tranquilizarse. La mirada violácea del día anterior apareció en su mente recordándole que ese chico aún estaba en su casa, y sin hacerse esperar más terminó de bañarse para ir a buscarlo, por un instante olvidándose que se lo tenía prohibido a si mismo.

Mojado y únicamente cubierto por una toalla en la cintura salió del baño, dirigiéndose primeramente hasta el ropero de donde sacó unos boxers grises, un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro y una camisa de jean claro. Luego de secarse a medias se vistió procurando dejar su camisa casi sin abotonar salvo algunos botones y dentro del pantalón, siempre le había gustado el hecho de dejar la camisa a medio abotonar, quizás para sentirse aún más orgulloso de si mismo. Al terminar acomodó un poco su cabello, mientras salía por la puerta y juzgando por el tremendo silencio, interrumpido únicamente por las gotas de agua que caían del cielo, todos estarían dormidos; y de Quatre no se sorprendía.

Bajó las escaleras con naturalidad, pensando en su desayuno y en parte de su trabajo ya que hoy debía ir a la empresa dentro de un rato, y al llegar a la planta baja observó aquel ventanal por donde se veía la lluvia caer lenta y calmantemente. Estuvo así unos instantes hasta que divisó la figura de cierto chiquillo mal criado, al parecer dormido en el suelo tras el respaldar del sillón. Alzó una ceja incrédulo de algo como eso y se acercó manteniendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

- Duo -llamó parándose a un lado de él, pero no hubo respuesta- Duo, despierta -llamó por segunda vez agachándose a su lado-

Lo movió lentamente esperando que se despertara, pero el trenzado parecía completamente dormido, así que dejó ir un suspiro resignado y lamentándose por lo que iba a hacer pasó un brazo el cuello del muchacho y otro por sus piernas alzándolo como si su peso no fuera nada. A pesar de haber estado dormido en el suelo, el cuerpo del más chico emitía un calor muy suave que de alguna manera le impedía soltarlo. Mientras que este último, al sentirse cercano a un cuerpo que irradiaba tanta tibieza se acurrucó aún más entre los brazos del empresario produciendo que por un instante le fuera imposible, al oji-cobalto, dejarlo en algún lado e irse como si no le hubiera visto.

Se sentó en el sillón y acomodó al durmiente sobre su regazo, lamentándose mil quinientas veces por ser tan flexible cuando no estaba en 'sociedad'. Pero por un instante cerró los ojos, imaginando que quizás todo volvía a como años de antes, cuando eran adolescentes; y al volverlos a abrir el aroma que emanaba desde el propio Duo lo relajó llevándolo, como nunca antes, a ese estado de meditación en el cual perdía por completo el sentido de la realidad. Su vista se perdió en un punto inexistente, como cada vez que se concentraba exclusivamente en sus pensamientos, pero a diferencia de las demás veces que perdía toda conexión con la realidad ahora acariciaba lenta pero eficazmente uno de los brazos del más joven. Como en una caricia afectuosa, como si sólo con eso reconociera que el presente y el pasado comenzaban a unirse, como si fuera un complemento para concentrarse aún más.

**_----------------------------------- Memory - Heero -----------------------------------_**

**_En una cancha de basketball un partido era llevado acabo entre dos equipos, uno con camisetas naranjas y otro con camisetas verdes. El cielo que los observaba desde lo alto se mantenía gris y oscuro, indicando que esa semana llovería por todo lo que no llovió en el resto del mes. El público, mientras tanto, gritaba emocionado por cada equipo que consideraba vencedor, entre tanto un hombre morocho y de ojos negros tomaba el tiempo desde un costado del playón._**

**_Un muchacho de cabellos chocolates y excelente complexión física saltó casi desde el medio de la campo, y una vez en lo alto, lanzó la pelota en dirección a la canasta logrando una encestada de tres puntos más que perfecta._**

_**Entonces las porristas gritaron emocionadas y el joven sonrió mostrándose autosuficiente.**_

_**Un muchacho en particular festejaba emocionado tras la demostración de su pareja, permaneciendo a un lado de ese hombre moreno de ojos negros que en medio del festejo hizo sonar el silbato. **_

_**- ¡Fin del juego, se pueden ir! -anunció sonriendo- ¡Muy buen partido, sigan practicando!**_

_**- ¡¡Heero!! -gritó contento sin dudar salir corriendo en dirección al aludido-**_

**_El mismo muchacho de cabellos chocolates revueltos únicamente se volteó recibiendo casi inmediatamente un efusivo abrazo el cual correspondió; aquella demostración le empujó para atrás obligándole dar un paso para evitar la caída, y luego rodeó fuertemente la cintura de ese muchachito que le había abrazado, posesionándose sin más de los labios dulces que sabía le pertenecían._**

**_Al separarse el más chico sonrió alegremente y tomó las manos de su pareja comenzando a moverlas de un lado al otro mientras habla. Su victima, por otro lado, solamente le miraba dejándose hacer sin chistar, y luego de varios abrazos y varias vueltitas por parte del trenzado, que sin duda lograban arrancarle una sonrisa al pelicorto por fin lo dejó ir con un 'báñate rápido y me acompañas'._**

**_----------------------------------- End of Memory - Heero -----------------------------------_**

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ahora desviando su vista hasta el trenzado que parecía continuar dormido. Consecutivamente tenía ese tipo de recuerdos que acudían a su cabeza aunque no se los pidiera, pero no le molestaba, porque le gustaba saber que en algún momento supo querer y que le quisieran.

¡Cuánto quería volver el tiempo atrás y disfrutar de esos momentos nuevamente!... Cuanto anhelaba volver a cuando era un adolescente e iba al secundario, cuanto soñaba con poder vivir nuevamente esos momentos que lentamente volvían a su memoria... si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar todo lo que no pudo evitar, quizás aún estaría con Duo, con SU Duo, quizás hasta estarían viviendo juntos en alguna de esas casitas de barrio alejadas de todo y de todos. Amándose como parecía que lo hacían en sus recuerdos, adorándose y jurándose mil veces un amor eterno que esta vez parecía haberse disuelto.

Pero eso no se podía, únicamente le quedaba continuar adelante y reparar aunque sea un poquito todo lo que estaba roto.

De repente su ceño se frunció, olvidándose momentáneamente de los anhelos y de los 'si pudiera...' para concentrarse un poco más en el chico que dormía, hasta ese momento, placidamente y que ahora comenzaba a sudar y a empuñar sus manos fuertemente. Al parecer presa de una pesadilla.

_**----------------------------------- Memory - Duo -----------------------------------**_

_**En aquella habitación perteneciente a una casa completamente desconocida para él, dos personas le hablaban seriamente indicándole lo que supuestamente era mejor para su vida. Mientras que sólo podía observarles, sin refutar, sin quejarse, aún a pesar de que todo lo que estaban ordenando no fuera lo que quisiera.**_

**_Y de pronto, escuchando las mil y una ordenes que le daban sobre que hacer, que decir, con quien juntarse, y a quien querer, sus ojos se llenaron de agua tras escuchar la última sentencia. Pero los dos hombres ignoraron rotundamente su mirada implorante llena de tristeza y continuaron dándole los mil motivos, para él inválidos, sobre por que debían ser así las cosas._**

_**- ... Así de fácil 02, tu tarea es simplemente acatar las ordenes, no está dentro de tus derechos juntarte con una persona corriente. -recordó una vez más- Aléjate y no lo lastimarás, desde un principio te dejamos claro que esas cosas no podían ser. Heero Yuy debe desaparecer de tu vida completamente ¿No te parece adecuado que seas tu quien acabe con eso, o prefieres que nosotros nos encarguemos?**_

_**Y así sin más, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como intentando vaciar su corazón ahora roto, los dos hombres de porte seguro y frío salieron de la habitación dejándole completamente solo.**_

**_De golpe la escena cambió rotundamente y se vio a si mismo, con el corazón desbocado y las manos húmedas de tanto sudor, escondiéndose tras una de las paredes que parecían ser de un edificio enorme y blindado en medio de una noche oscura y silenciosa. Su mente estaba decidida, sabía para donde iba, sabía por que iba, pero de todas maneras no podía evitar estar inseguro de cualquier paso que daba... de esto dependía no sólo su 'vida' sino también la de Heero, la de miles de personas._**

_**Luego de que un foco de luz pasó a unos metros de donde estaba él, se echó a la carrera por el descampado haciendo uso de toda su velocidad desarrollada. No podrían atraparle si usaba todos los conocimientos que poseía, no podrían, debía aprovechar ahora que estaba solo porque cuando estuviera con Heero sólo podrían hacer uso de estrategias. **_

**_Nuevamente la escena cambió, y ahora podía verse abrazando con fuerza a lo único que podía considerar como sincero, propio y valioso. Un abrazo fuerte y lleno de nostalgia frente a un 'adiós' a todo lo que les rodeaba._**

_**- No perdamos tiempo -advirtió besándole una mejilla-**_

_**- Lo sé, mejor vamos, luego tendremos tiempo para todo lo demás -sonrió renovando sus fuerzas-**_

_**Luego unos pasos y la voz de unos hombres dando ordenes. El más grande de los dos tomó fuertemente la mano de su acompañante en un 'apúrate' silencioso comenzando a correr rumbo al callejón más cercano, después del callejón siguieron por un camino retorcido que sólo ellos conocían gracias a todas las veces que se escapaban, para más tarde terminar adentrándose en uno de los bosques cercanos de aquel pueblo. Las voces de las personas se oían cada vez más cercanas.**_

_**Y de repente todo se aceleró, mostrándose en forma de imágenes con diálogos conjuntos donde únicamente él entendía lo que se escuchaba.**_

_**- Suéltame Heero, déjame caer y corre -pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-**_

_**- ¿Estás loco?... ¿Estoy huyendo para ser libre contigo, para tenerte a libre antojo y tú me dices que te pierda? -contestó sarcástico-**_

_**- Si no es con él, no es con nadie. -susurró con una sonrisa triste dejándose caer con el trenzado-**_

_**- ... Te amo, mi pequeño Duo -alcanzó a decir para ser oído-**_

_**----------------------------------- En of Memory - Duo -----------------------------------**_

Despertó con el corazón en la boca, latiendo más fuerte de lo que jamás imaginó, y en medio de un abrazo que le ayudó a reconocer la realidad. Se refugió sin quererlo en aquella demostración mientras calmaba su respiración y sus latidos, pero sin darse cuenta todo lo que se esforzó por mantener bien al fondo de su corazón salió a flote sólo con aquel sueño... viéndose presa de la angustia, el miedo, la desesperación, la impotencia.

Dejó caer las lágrimas una seguida de otra mientras correspondía fuertemente a ese abrazo que hasta ahora reconocía gracias al aroma de su emisor, pero no importaba que fuera él, porque a fin de cuentas le iba a contar, porque supuestamente era él quien le iba a ayudar. Entonces aquel sueño de recién le cayó como un baldazo de agua completamente helada que le provocó un escalofrío y se alejó lentamente, procesando los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban del sueño-pesadilla.

_**-----------------------------------**_

_**- Suéltame Heero... -**_

**_-... Heero Yuy debe desaparecer de tu vida completamente... -_**

_**- Recuerda que te amo -**_

_**-----------------------------------**_

No había sabido exactamente que hacer, no había tenido idea de si despertarlo o dejarle dormido por lo que solamente atinó a abrazarle con fuerza esperando que todo aquello que tuviera le dejara libre. Sabía perfectamente que no era el ideal para momentos así, ni para consolar cuando alguien lloraba, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer... lo único que se le ocurría. Y después de unos instantes en aquel abrazo, donde además le acarició casi imperceptiblemente la espalda por sobre la camiseta, Duo había despertado seguramente en medio de un mar de confusiones.

Y ahora lo sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos, no tenía el valor suficiente para soltarlo, no aún, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería hacerlo. Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y casi instantáneamente sintió como el mismo Duo se alejaba lentamente, pero ya más tranquilo, así que le dejó ir. Luego pudo notar claramente la confusión, la desesperación y parte de la impotencia viajar por la mirada violeta que por un instante estuvo en cualquier lado menos en la realidad.

- ¿Duo? -se aventuró a preguntar-

El aludido alzó la vista chocándola con la cobalto sin decir palabra alguna, sintiéndose encerrado en una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, algunos reconocidos, otros aparecidos que solamente le confundían aun más. ¿Era Heero ese chico del sueño, al que decía amar, quien decía amarlo?. O peor aún... ¿Era Heero a quien estaba esperando?. No, un momento, ¿Desde cuándo Heero estaba en su pasado?. O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo sabía que ese era su pasado?. ¿Era realmente su pasado?. ¿Y si así era, por qué Heero no dijo nada desde un principio?. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?.

Estaba atrapado, atrapado en sus propios sentimientos.

---

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el sueño aún lo tenía atrapado a pesar de estar conciente y despierto. Se sentó en la cama refregándose los ojos por puro sueño y luego de soltar un enorme bostezo se levantó para restregar sus pasos contra el suelo en dirección al baño.

Sus cabellos rubios y dorados se veían muy revueltos como si hubiera vuelto de una noche de alcohol, mas no era así, únicamente despertaba de una noche de vacaciones. Entró al baño y por inercia prendió la ducha comenzando a quitarse las prendas; su mente permanecía en blanco, estaba demasiado dormido. Luego de quitar cada retazo de tela que le quedaba sobre el cuerpo se adentro en la corriente de agua tibia, más que nada caliente, comenzando a relajar sus músculos. Entonces puso en marcha sus pensamientos, comenzando por soltar un largo suspiro y luego llevó sus manos al cabello comenzando a masajearlo. Luego de eso tomó el shampoo y comenzó lentamente la tarea de lavárselo.

Ayer Duo había venido a su casa y sin decir nada había besado a Heero, luego se había desmayado y su ex pareja lo subió hasta la habitación de huéspedes sin decir una sola palabra al respecto. Después de eso la noche transcurrió como si el trenzado jamás hubiera aparecido. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora?. Seguramente Duo continuaba dormido y Heero estaría abajo desayunando si no es que le había costado dormirse y todavía descansaba.

Comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo pensando en lo que sucedería hoy de extraño. Todos los días parecían venir con una etiqueta de 'alerta, contiene sorpresas' desde que todo esto de los recuerdos y vidas perdidas había hecho su revelación. No sabía quien estaba peor, si Duo con su mente cerrada, Heero con su mutismo y misterio, o él, acompañando a ese par. Ahora sentía más fuerte que nunca ese mal presentimiento que lo venía acompañando desde hacia varias noches atrás, tanto que no lo podía ignorar y le obligaba a agudizar cada sentido como si con eso lograra captar todo su entorno.

- Esto es una locura -suspiró cerrando la canilla- Necesito encontrar una manera de que Duo me cuente todo, quizás si yo sé algo pueda ayudar, esto de sentirme ajeno no me gusta.

Salió del cuarto de la ducha enredándose una toalla en la cintura y luego se dirigió al armario de donde sacó un pantalón gris de vestir y una camisa celeste manga corta, luego, del cajón de al lado, sacó la ropa interior de color blanco inmaculado y se la puso comenzando a vestirse. Al terminar de arreglarse se secó perfectamente el cabello y lo acomodó con la mano dejando la toalla en una silla, perfectamente doblada.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada malo sucediera hoy, sería más que el colmo. No estaban viviendo un buen momento como para que una mala noticia sobreviniera a Heero... sólo quedaba rogar porque la empresa de bienes raíces continuara así de bien y que la situación con Duo mejorara. Tampoco estaba muy contento con eso, no le gustaba nada la idea de que ellos se arreglaran pero era por el sólo hecho de estar acostumbrado a que Heero siempre estuviera solo; ahora que al oji-cobalto se le presentaba la oportunidad de ser REALMENTE feliz, como él jamás pudo hacerlo, se sentía incomodo, abatido. Pero reconocía que su amigo era lo suficientemente buena persona como para ganarse el amor de alguien tan seco y callado como lo era el pelicorto... si es que lo lograba.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras en silencio, metido en sus cavilaciones y sin prestar nada de atención al camino.

Quizás era mejor desaparecer del mapa y dejar que ellos resolvieran los problemas a su manera, pero con sólo pensar eso se sentía inútil. Su misión entre ellos era de apoyo, nada más, no debía meterse en lo otro. Aunque no le gustara ninguno de sus amigos lo necesitaba a tal punto de cometer errores por su ausencia, sólo quería asegurarse de que ellos no se sintieran aislados, sin compañía.

Al llegar a la planta baja los vio a los dos, el pelilargo sentado sobre las caderas del otro, al parecer habían estado hablando. Pero no podía entender mucho de lo que había sucedido ya que el oji-cobalto parecía intrigado e intentando descubrir algo mientras que el otro se mantenía callado y con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué habría sucedido?

---

-... Heero... Yuy... -susurró neutralmente, sin ningún tipo de expresión más que la cavilación, su acompañante frunció el ceño- no puede ser -negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos-

- ¿Qué no puede ser, Duo? -cuestionó procesando rápidamente cada reacción-

El oji-violeta hizo un ademán de hablar, mas se quedó completamente callado con la mirada perdida en cualquier lado menos en la realidad. Mientras que Heero le estudió técnicamente con una mirada cuidadosa intentando descubrir si a través de su mirada podía descifrar algo 'importante'.

Se quedó observándole, realmente no entendía esa reacción de pronunciar su nombre, ¿Acaso habría recordado algo?... No... lo dudaba mucho, porque si así fuera entonces su reacción sería diferente ¿No?. ¿O es que este no era el Duo que venía viendo desde antes?. ¿Algo pudo haber cambiado?... La única manera que hallaba en este momento era esperar a que se calmara y decidiera hablar, necesitaba que Duo confiara ciegamente en él para arreglar y dejar todo en claro.

No podía ser, tenía que estar cometiendo un horrendo error, este sujeto no podía pertenecer a su pasado por miles de motivos. Primero era mucha coincidencia haberlo 'reencontrado', segundo ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?, tercero no habían pruebas, cuarto le parecía absurdo, quinto le hubiera recordado. Aunque eso explicaría la ansiedad de saber que esta, o la comodidad, o los impulsos, o el mismo hecho de que todo este embrollo comenzó cuando lo vio. Pero aún así era más que absurdo, Heero no podía ser ese Heero, no podía haber un solo Heero a nivel mundial... aunque si hablamos de esos ojos...

De repente la voz de Quatre los trajo a la realidad, bueno solamente a Heero, que quitó de encima suyo a Duo sentándolo a un lado mientras se ponía de pie para saludar al rubio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ok no lo iba a dejar ahí pero creo que ya fue suficiente en este capitulo. Como ven, a Duo ya le cayo la gotita de que es Heero el Heero que cree xDD...

En realidad ese acontecimiento lo iba a guardar para el cap que viene, pero no podía dejar a este sin nada de acción, así que mientras Duo resuelve sus problemas internos nosotros nos vamos a instalar en otra cosa a partir del próximo capitulo.

Por ahora limitémonos a lo que nos dice acá.

Creo que más o menos van armando el pasado de Duo ¿No? ... Tendremos remembranzas como estas continuamente, porque son necesarias para continuar adelante. Y mas tarde veremos que sucede con este pasado y que relación existe con el presente.

Espero les halla gustado. Lamento la demora, pero me engripe a ultimo momento y no pude escribir en tres días sino hasta hoy. No estoy bien todavía pero me tome la molestia de intentar terminarlo por eso perdonen si para el final no quedo muy... bien.

Nos vemos, un saludo gente.

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy


	6. El Resurgir

_**Les vies croisées**_

_**Summary:**_ Una empresa de bienes raíces, una empresa de diseño, cada una con un jefe completamente diferente... pero a ambos los une un destino... un pasado.**¿Por qué están separados?. ¿Será obra del destino que se hayan vuelto a encontrar?. ¿Y ésos científicos?. ¿Y ésos sueños?... ¿Acaso tienen significado?**

_**Disclaimer**___ Los personajes de **Gundam**** Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD [[Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos:**_ " "

_**Capítulo 6**__** ---- **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía ser, tenía que estar cometiendo un horrendo error, este sujeto no podía pertenecer a su pasado por miles de motivos. Primero era mucha coincidencia haberlo 'reencontrado', segundo ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?, tercero no habían pruebas, cuarto le parecía absurdo, quinto le hubiera recordado. Aunque eso explicaría la ansiedad de saber que esta, o la comodidad, o los impulsos, o el mismo hecho de que todo este embrollo comenzó cuando lo vio. Pero aún así era más que absurdo, Heero no podía ser ese Heero, no podía haber un solo Heero a nivel mundial... aunque si hablamos de esos ojos...

De repente la voz de Quatre los trajo a la realidad, bueno solamente a Heero, que quitó de encima suyo a Duo sentándolo a un lado mientras se ponía de pie para saludar al rubio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre de la casa sonó insistentemente antes de que Heero atendiera la puerta, debido a que Quatre continuaba preparando el almuerzo. Tras el marco que diferenciaba el adentro del afuera, se encontraba un sujeto de mirada peculiarmente seria y meticulosa, con un extraño brillo esmeralda, y un peinado completamente extraño de lado en su cabello castaño claro. Se veía de confianza, y al mismo tiempo en cierto modo digno de respetar; tras esas perlas color verde brillante se escondía absolutamente toda la bondad y dulzura que podía esconder un alma.

- Quisiera hablar con Duo –fue toda su afirmación, al ver a los ojos cobaltos-

Heero ni se inmutó, continuó mirándole fijamente antes de hacerse a un lado permitiéndole el ingreso. Ese sujeto parecía demasiado extraño… además no había nadie que supiera que Duo estaba allí ¿O sí?. No podía confiar en un sujeto como él, le parecía demasiado extraño y hasta arrogante, y confiarle a Duo en el estado tan delicado en el que se encontraba le parecía una locura. Mas sin embargo, tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que Duo realmente estaba allí, disponible para atenderle. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Luego, la voz de Quatre se hizo presente.

- Heero ¿Quién es? –Preguntó saliendo de la cocina, aún con el delantal puesto-

Ninguno de los dos caballeros a los pies de la escalera respondió aquella pregunta al aire, y minutos después el empresario de porte seguro subió las escaleras en silencio mientras el visitante observaba fijamente al joven rubio, quien con sus mejillas color carmín, correspondió al acto. El aire, sin querer, se había puesto tenso y misterioso.

---

Continuó su camino rumbo a la habitación que le había asignado al trenzado en silencio, pensante, y sin prisa alguna por llegar. Ese sujeto era demasiado raro, su mirada misma le hacia pensar que algo no concordaba en todo ello… no sabía quién era, ni para que quería hablar con Duo; sólo faltaba que fuera un enviado de ese tal Solo para arruinarles la vida más de lo que ya la arruinó. ¿Qué relación tendría con Duo?. ¿Por qué jamás lo mencionó?. ¿Qué venía a buscar ahora?... Maldita sea el día en que dejó pasar tantos momentos para hablar seriamente con ese chiquillo. Bueno, una pareja no podía ser, puesto que estaba Solo… ¿un amigo? No, Duo mismo negaba tener amistades siquiera… ¿Alguna escolta? No, no lo llamaría por su nombre. ¿Entonces quien?. ¿Quién podía ser ese sujeto de ojos verdes, alto, y de cabello extraño?

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación, se quedó parado frente a ella, examinando las posibilidades de entrar y decirle que había alguien abajo buscándolo… Quizás podría mentir y decirle a ese sujeto que Duo estaba dormido, así le obligaba a hablarle sobre el tema por el cual vino. O mejor dejaba de actuar como un pendejo y hacia lo suyo: avisarle a Duo y desaparecer con Quatre como si no le interesara, porque en realidad no le debería interesar… pero le interesaba ¡Y mucho!. Suspiró resignándose y abrió la puerta sin dudarlo de nuevo, encontrándose con un oji-violeta recostado en la cama con los brazos tras su cabeza, pensativo y mirando el techo.

- ¿Duo? –Llamó en tono audible sin entrar en la habitación, de pie a un lado de la puerta-

- ¿Mh? –preguntó girando su rostro para verle, aún medio ido-

- Te buscan abajo –respondió recargándose ligeramente en el marco-

- Si es Solo paso –volvió su mirada al techo con calma, no tenía deseos de encontrarse con ese sujeto ahora-

- No lo es, pero tampoco lo conozco –aclaró separándose del marco- pero si no quieres… -no iba a insistirle, porque si Duo mismo le decía que no bajaría, se sentiría muy conforme-

- Ahora bajo –interrumpió levantándose con calma, no tenía ningún apuro y sea quien sea seguro era mandado de Solo a joderle la existencia-

"Baka, tonto, idiota, tawake" se insultaba mentalmente por haber actuado tan precipitadamente, debería haberse ido sin decir nada. Ahora por su culpa no lograría lo que quería, pero que más remedio había. Caminó lo más lento posible por el pasillo, intentando distraerse un poco, pero su mente se encontraba por completo absorta en los movimientos de Duo. Éste por otro lado, caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo mirándolo de a ratos y volviendo su vista al suelo incomodo, todavía no terminaba de armar sus pensamientos en cuanto a lo que realmente sucedía y de solo pensarlo le daba la sensación de caer en un mundo paralelo.

- ¿Hee… ro? –preguntó en voz bajita el oji-violeta-

- ¿Qué? –preguntó automáticamente, por inercia, y algo ido-

- Me preguntaba si… -detuvo sus palabras, no encontrando la pregunta que en realidad quería hacer, sólo necesitaba desahogarse- si tenías… tiempo, luego.

- … -alzó un poco la vista sin atreverse a mirarle de reojo, pero su rostro se mostraba inmutable y tranquilo- claro…

Necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar sus dudas, que lentamente ocupaban su realidad y fantasía confundiéndolo minuto a minuto más. No podía llegar a aceptar siquiera que hubiera un sólo Heero Yuy en todo el planeta, no podía aceptar que ambos eran el mismo y que esos ojos ya los había visto antes. Entendía, sí, que era la única explicación posible para tantos sucesos extraños y sentimientos encontrados en su vida, pero aún así le parecía demasiado irrealista. ¿Qué había pasado, entonces?. ¿Qué haría si realmente este Heero era ese Heero?... Ni siquiera recordaba o sabía cómo era, ni siquiera sabía qué sabía él, menos lo que pensaba o pensó en algún momento. ¿Aquel 'recuerda que te amo' seguiría vigente o sólo era parte de un pasado confuso y triste?... ¿Y si aún le amaba…?.

Por fin, por fin podría hacerle recordar los momentos que habían vivido, cuán suyo había sido, cuantas cosas habían dado el uno por el otro. Ahora sólo faltaba la prueba de fiabilidad: ese sujeto que había venido a buscarlo. Si esa persona realmente parecía no tener nada que ver con Duo, o al menos nada que interfiriera, entonces todo estaría bien ¿Pero y si no? ¿Qué haría?. Qué pregunta estupida, no tenía que hacer nada, Duo no le gustaba como para morirse de amor por él, jamás sucedería eso con nadie así que no debía preocuparse por cosas sin sentido. Si a Duo le gustaba alguien o salía con alguien ése no era problema suyo así como había sido con Solo.

Al llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas, el trenzado algún algo ido y distraído, Heero alzó la vista chocándola quedamente con el desconocido como analizándolo profundamente mientras el sujeto se la devolvía sin temor alguno. Luego a mitad de bajar, el oji-violeta al fin alzó la cabeza mirando sin ganas a quien fuera que le buscara, y su mirada se mostró confusa y hasta sorprendida durante eternos minutos en los que permaneció en su lugar mirando al oji-verde que ahora sonreía fugazmente. Quatre miró interesando la situación comiendo un pedacito de pan que tenía en la mano, mientras que el empresario apretó con fuerza sus puños sin alterar aquella imagen desinteresada y fría.

- ¿Trowa?... –preguntó ahogado por las emociones que pasaban por su mente y cuerpo: emoción, nostalgia, alegría, angustia.-

- Cuando me enteré lo que pasó, supe que necesitabas desahogarte. –respondió como si nada, mostrando una faceta bastante cálida y hasta apacible contraria a la de antes, que había sido rotundamente fría y evasiva-

De repente, Duo sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de agua cerrándolos inmediatamente para no sentir la visión distorsionada, mas sonrió amargamente antes de volver abrirlos y lanzarse sin pensarlo a abrazar a aquel sujeto que, ahora se daba cuenta, le había hecho mucha falta. ¿Desde cuando no hablaba con Trowa? ¡Ya hasta lo creía muerto! Que él estuviera allí, para verle, era la mejor cosa que le había sucedido en muchos, muchos años. No había nadie como Trowa, no lo había ni lo habría jamás, ahora podía decir que no estaba tan solo después de todo. Si tan sólo hubiera estado con él antes, si tan sólo hubiera encontrado una salida para abandonar todo e irse con él, entonces las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes… pero Solo, el Doctor J, y demás se lo habían prohibido terminantemente… ¿Cuánto le había costado a Solo convencer a los doctores de iniciar una relación un poco más que amistosa?...

Quatre casi tose de la impresión al ver la reacción efusiva poco común de su amigo, alguien a quien jamás había visto llorar ni demostrar tan abiertamente sentimientos desde el corazón. Pero sin embargo, estaba sucediendo, ¿Quién era esa persona para Duo?. Heero mientras se mostró visiblemente fastidiado sin preocuparse por hacerlo ver en su mirada o expresiones de aprensión, no le gustaba ese castaño, definitivamente no le gustaba en lo absoluto pero no iba a hacer nada con él; Duo aún tenía pendiente una charla en la que todo podía cambiar. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba, en realidad?.

- ¡Ay Trowa, si supieras…! –Exclamó ahogando un suspiro mientras se separaba y comenzaba a caminar ida y vuelta entre la escalera y el oji-verde, lleno de ansiedad por empezar a deshogarse. Estaba al límite y sentía que las cosas salían solas de alguna manera u otra: llanto, palabras, suspiros…- Es simplemente inexplicable, tantas cosas, no sé por donde empezar, y luego Cath, y J… ¡Si los hubieras escuchado ese día! Te hubiera contado pero Solo, Q y O no me dejaron y después…

- Duo –llamó deteniéndolo con las manos en sus hombros para que no le mareara y dijera de más; sabía que él mismo no se lo perdonaría nunca si dejaba que las personas se enteraran más de lo necesitado- Vamos a almorzar y me explicas absolutamente todo, hay tiempo, mucho.

El trenzado asintió mirando a los ojos a su amigo antes de suspirar y mandar la cabeza para atrás intentando silenciarse y calmarse un poco. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios al lograrlo, volviendo a mirar a esa persona tan especial para él, antes de sentirse renacido y con esperanzas de que todo estaría bien de ahora en más. Ya no había que preocuparse, podía charlarlo con Trowa y él le daría un consejo, entonces ya no se deprimiría: quizás esta vez podía hacer algo para quedarse a su lado, no importaba a qué costo. No volvería a estar solo, no si Trowa estaba a su lado. ¡Dios, cuanto le había extrañado! Su mirada, su tranquilidad, sus abrazos, sus consuelos, sus expresiones, sus palabras metódicas…

La revolución de emociones encontradas dentro del oji-cobalto eran tantas que probablemente, si hubiese que medirlas, el medidor explotaría. Definitivamente ese tal Trowa era alguien muy especial para Duo y tenía un poder superior al de cualquier otra persona, ¿Qué podía haber en él que tanto le atraía a su Duo? En todo caso ¿Cuántas cosas habían vivido?. ¿Hasta que punto habrían llegado?. ¿Qué significaba el uno para el otro?. ¡No, pero Duo le iba a escuchar, eso seguro! Creerse de poder para comportarse así en su casa, ¿Con qué derecho?. ¡Ninguno!. ¿De cuando hasta acá su vivienda se había convertido en el desastre desorganizado que ahora era? Tsk… era hora de ir poniendo orden, y empezaría por quien lo causaba. Ese trenzado le iba a escuchar, no ahora, pero más tarde lo haría.

¿Ese chico se llamaba Trowa?. ¿Qué era de su amigo?. Parecían tenerse mucha confianza… y si así era ¿Era capaz de ayudar a Duo con todos sus problemas, como para que le hubiera buscado de esta manera? Pareciera que así fuera, porque después de todo, jamás había visto al trenzado deshogarse de semejante modo con alguien: pareciera como si ahora se sintiera libre y sin miedo de nada. ¿Cómo cambiaría la aparición de esta persona la vida de su amigo y de su ex novio?. Para Quatre, las dudas eran más que claras y visibles, porque después de todo aún sospechaba que hubiera cierto sentimiento uniéndolos. Quizás él mismo necesitaba respuestas para dar por cerrado el asunto ¿Por qué? Ni él lo cuestionaba: era conciente, así mismo, que no debía refutarse por qué sentía lo que sentía o pensaba lo que pensaba, sino que debía aceptarlo así como era, porque después de todo… así era como había que vivir ¿No?. Aceptando a las personas como tales.

- Sí, mejor vamos –suspiró largamente quitándose la pesadez del pecho, sintiendo de inmediato el contacto tibio emocional que le provocaba estar cerca de ese chico- Voy por mi campera. –Anunció con una sonrisa real, sincera y pura echándose a correr escaleras arriba sin esperar respuesta-

Trowa permaneció quieto en su lugar, analizando todo su entorno. Había frente a él y a unos metros un sujeto que no le inspiraba nada de confianza pero que al mismo tiempo le parecía muy interesante, y a unos metros diagonalmente a la derecha un rubio que desde que cruzo mirada se había sentido tentado a voltear a verle. La única pregunta es, ¿Cómo llegó Duo a un lugar así?. ¿Sería que lo que dijo Solo era real?. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para mantenerlos a los dos tranquilos y distanciados?. Primero, el trenzado necesitaba distraerse y distenderse, así que se ocuparía primordialmente de su estado emocional y psicológico, más tarde se haría cargo de las explicaciones más profundas. Y la mirada cobalto comenzaba a intrigarlo más y más: ¿Por qué esa insistencia de odio en sus ojos?. ¿Eso era odio?. ¿Qué había realmente en la mente de ese sujeto?. Ah… eran celos… ¿Entonces Duo le gustaba?... Sí, parecía que así fuera, parecía como si creyese cosas que no eran. Ese castaño de cabellos cortos, era muy interesante de conocer, y se lo hizo saber sonriendo muy imperceptiblemente manteniendo el cruce de miradas. A él no lo engañaba, escondía algo y esa personalidad no era más que un escudo.

El ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso, pero Quatre metido en sus cavilaciones sobre aquel alto de cuerpo atlético no terminaba de sentir ese aire cortante que había. Quizás le había atraído demasiado el recién llegado, pero era conciente que con semejantes sentimientos por parte de Duo hacia él no tenía ni oportunidad. Soñar, era gratis. Por eso no se negaba a sí mismo la posibilidad de perderse en el mar esmeralda, y admitía instantáneamente que esas emociones eran muy similares a las que le había tocado vivir junto a Heero. Recordaba, que la primera vez que le vio, se había sentido similar: perdido, ido, sin reaccionar, como si una bomba hubiera estallado en su interior. Pero distinto era que con Heero sí habían llegado a ser una pareja, y muchas veces casi a intimar, pero con este chico que se le presentaba ahora no tenía siquiera posibilidad de entablar una charla íntima. Se notaba que ambos, el trenzado en el oji-verde, tenían algo muy especial que los unía.

Ambos se fueron casi inmediatamente luego de que Duo bajo las escaleras ya con su campera puesta, mientras que de saludo sólo obtuvieron un pequeño asentimiento por parte del pelicorto, puesto que el otro había olvidado completamente la existencia de los demás en aquella casa. Así fue como tanto Heero como Quatre quedaron solos en la sala, sólo hasta que el primero completamente fastidiado se volteó dispuesto a entretener su tarde; minutos más tarde el segundo también regresó a la cocina, a terminar el almuerzo, ya que no había nada más que ver. El ambiente había quedado tan tenso como desde que había entrado Trowa en la casa, y el oji-cobalto ni se molestó en intentar cambiarlo puesto que estaba demasiado concentrado en maldecir cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba en el camino. Quienes sufrieron las consecuencias de ese humor, fueron los trabajadores de Gundam Associations; aunque no directamente.

Las horas pasaron tan lentamente que casi gritaban porque alguno se sincerara y dijera todo lo que sentía. Eso sentía Quatre cada vez que se daba cuenta del pésimo ambiente dentro de la casa. Era como una opresión que lo obligaba a intentar decir algo emocional, en busca de que aquello aclarara las cosas, sin embargo no se podía porque Heero después de cada palabra lo cortaba aún más. Se dio cuenta entonces que su ex pareja sí había sido alterada por la presencia de aquella visita matutina, y eso a su vez le hizo sospechar que Heero estaba celoso. Celos, muchos celos porque entre ese tal Trowa y Duo había muchísima confianza. A partir del momento en que descubrió aquello, que para él era la verdad absoluta, una sonrisa adornó sus labios de manera divertida.

- Así que sí te gusta Duo. –fue su frase tirada al aire, que como respuesta recibió una mirada asesina por parte del castaño, pero no palabras.-

El ojicobalto tenía poco aguante, y sólo alguna cosa le haría estallar en mil disparando esa furia contra el primero que estuviera enfrente. Pero eso, no lo admitiría ni en lo más profundo de su ser. Jamás admitiría ese enojo tan visible, y si lo hacía, seguramente era bajo alguna excusa como "Fue una falta de respeto hacia mi persona."; "Es mi casa, hay cosas que NO debe hacer."; "Es otra cosa la que me molesta, no Duo"; "NO son celos."; etc. Aunque cualquiera en posición de Quatre supiera que era una mentira a leguas. Resultaba muy obvio, tanto que asustaba porque en condiciones normales el castaño no demostraba cosas así.

---

El ojiverde había llevado a su acompañante a un bar sumamente tranquilo e íntimo, donde tras sentarse al fondo del local, pidieron algo de comer y comenzaron con una charla superficial para aligerar y preparar el ambiente. Era un clima cómodo, cálido, tranquilo, puesto que ellos dos lo hacían así. El que mayormente hablaba naturalmente era el de cabello largo, pero aún cuando se iba por la tangente del tema inicial seguía teniendo toda la atención de su acompañante como si fuera lo más importante. De algún modo, así era. Habían ido allí principalmente para que pudieran hablar, y contarse todo lo sucedido durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, por ello era importante que se prestaran mutua atención en turnos que coordinaron silenciosamente.

- … y entonces fue cuando me pidió de casarnos. –concluyó su amplio monólogo, aunque aún le faltaban cosas por contar-

- Entiendo. –fue la respuesta del de peinado extraño- Sin embargo no aceptaste, naturalmente, ni lo alejaste.

- Exacto, y entonces luego de unos días sin querer, cuando vinimos a Japón, me encontré con Quatre. –bebió un poco de agua y suspiró más calmo- Casualmente uno de los locales que me tocó inaugurar acá está al lado de una empresa al parecer importante, y me crucé allí mismo con Q-men, que estaba con un amigo, Heero, -comenzó a jugar con el tenedor- me lo presentó y me contó que quien era, yo ya sabía que el había tenido una ex pareja de acá pero no imaginé que fuera él, de todos modos no fue un tema importante sino hasta después que comenzaron los sucesos raros.

- ¿Sucesos? –preguntó cruzando los brazos-

- Ya sabes, dolores de cabeza, mareos, fiebre, vaivenes de la realidad… -enumeró quedo intentando restarle importancia, aunque sabía que eran importantes- Los médicos me dieron una medicación más fuerte, pero digamos que no surtió efecto y dejé de tomarlos, aunque claro que eso no lo saben así que no digas nada. No sé bien por qué pero, quería entender qué era lo que veía, y después de tantos años creyéndome que ellos me estaban ayudando y no lograban nada pensé que la solución la iba a encontrar yo mismo dentro de mí, así que quiero experimentar bien lo que me sucede sin ningún analgésico.

- Entiendo. –repitió comprendiendo a la perfección lo que Duo quería decir-

- Y entonces… comencé a sentirme bien con Heero. –dejó en tenedor a un lado del plato, recargándose ahora en la silla- Es decir, no pasa ni pasó nada, pero estoy cómodo. Siento que puedo ser yo, como contigo, y eso me hace sentirme… -guardó silencio, mirando seriamente a la nada- feliz… creo… -Trowa frunció el ceño, atento- Comencé muy rápidamente a tener más y más visiones, o recuerdos, no sé lo que son, y… -sonrió nostálgico- y descubrí que había alguien que me quería, que de verdad me quería, y sentía como si me estuviese esperando a mi, y nada más que a mi, pero no sabía dónde buscarle…

- ¿Ahora sí sabes? –preguntó de pronto, notando el hecho de que él había estado hablando en pasado-

- Mh… -borró su sonrisa- y apenas anoche, cuando me desperté luego de una recaída, me sentí perdido y deprimido… me sentí tan sincero, y tan débil, que me asusté, pero ahí entendí que yo también he estado esperando por esa persona que creía que no conocía. Acepté que son recuerdos, pero no sé por qué recién ahora los tengo. –hizo una pausa, con un tinte extraño en los ojos- Y esa persona… creo que es Heero…

---

La lapicera golpeó de punta nuevamente contra la hoja del escritorio, luego de haberlo hecho más de 30 veces. La mirada de él continuaba perdida en el escritorio frente a sus ojos, con la cabeza recargada en la mano izquierda y la derecha esperando por recibir alguna otra orden que no sea la de golpear la birome con la madera. Aunque su mente no pensara en nada, no lograba concentrarse aún, y eso era notable. Los papeles a firmar todavía estaban intactos, esperando, apilados, y en perfecto orden. Estaba esperando, él lo sabía. Esperaba por poder resolver esa maldita situación de una buena vez por todas, y eso sería en cuanto Duo regresara, por eso estaba así de neutral, tan 'tranquilo' y paciente observando a la nada sin ninguna emoción en su rostro más que la calma. Aunque si recordaba qué estaba haciendo el oji-violeta, perdía rápido esa paciencia.

Quatre miraba al ojicobalto desde el sofá con cierto toque de diversión en su mirada, puesto que así lo hallaba al hecho de que su compañero estuviera tan… ¿perdido? ¿o perdidamente enamorado?. No sabía si arriesgarse aún a sentenciar algo así, porque entendía que del querer al amor había un abismo de distancia, pero casi podía asegurar que Heero estaba cada segundo más cerca de lo segundo que de lo primero. Aunque no pensaba igual de Duo. Era normal, ya había sido mucho arrebato por parte del trenzado hasta haberlo besado, y quizás eso despertó el interés del pelicorto, pero lamentablemente era demasiado frío para Duo al parecer, y por eso no se atraían mutuamente como se esperaba. Igual era pronto para tirar adivinanzas.

La puerta del estudio se abrió rompiendo el silencio, y luego la figura del trenzado pasó por el marco cerrando tras de si. Caminó sin prisa hasta el escritorio de Heero, donde éste le miraba algo molesto, y cuando el oji-violeta se sentó sobre el asiento frente a él relajándose allí, el ojicobalto golpeó por última vez la lapicera recargándose en su silla sin apartarle la mirada.

- Estoy molido, –anunció soltando un profundo suspiro- Dejémoslo para otro día ¿Sí?, ya fue mucho para mi por hoy.

- No quiero. –respondió tajante, y esa sinceridad golpeó fuerte en Duo que no se esperaba una contestación semejante-

- Testarudo –acusó frunciendo el ceño, cruzó sus brazos, y se empacó dispuesto a no darle tregua. Por dentro tenía demasiadas emociones despiertas como para intentar analizarlas con el caprichoso de Heero-

- Posiblemente, –aceptó con una extraña serenidad que terminó de asustar a Quatre- pero ya esperé demasiado, un día más…

- Si ya esperaste tanto ¿Qué te afectan 24 horas? –le miró de reojo sonriendo entretenido- ¿O es que ni siquiera te deja dormir, señor 'yo-tengo-todo-bajo-control'?

Quatre sintió el frío pasar por su espalda lenta y amenazadoramente, claro indicio de que aquello iba para pelea. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando apenas Duo terminó su frase, las manos del empresario golpearon con la madera del escritorio mientras se ponía de pie. Sin embargo, aunque el rubio creyó que Heero por poco y lo sacaría a la fuerza del cuarto, éste sólo se inclinó ligeramente hacia el pelilargo y bastante molesto pronunció lentamente:

- No seas inmaduro, es más que una simple charla. –y agregó:- Si no te interesa, no sé que haces aquí.

- Me interesa mucho más mi estado mental que tu estúpida impaciencia. –respondió sin miedo alguno, formando un silencio de miramientos bastante peligroso según el ojiazul.-

Había pasado eternas horas hablando con Trowa, analizando cada punto y meditando entre ambos y un buen postre todo lo sucedido hasta llegar a ciertas conclusiones. Habían sido ciertamente muchas emociones y no quería más por el día de hoy. Heero lo tendría que entender, y si no le gustaba, mala suerte porque se quedaría sin su charla. Debía ser paciente y aprender que no todo era como él quería que fuera, y que habían cosas que debía aceptar sin protestar. Mira que tuviera que hacerle caso en todo lo que decía como si no tuviera carácter propio, ¡Sí, cuándo no!.

Por más que estuviera enfadado con él porque había salido con Trowa, o porque le estuviera posponiendo algo que resultaba ser demasiado importante a sus ojos, simplemente no podía terminar de molestarse y discutirle nada. Había algo raro, quizás fuera por el hecho de saber que cuanto menos tenía su atención. Le seguía molestando que hubiera tenido que hablar con ese ojiverde para llegar a tal conclusión, pero igual también sabía que fuera quien fuera esa persona, no podía tener el mismo valor que sabía tenía él para su pasado. Aunque Duo sintiera algo por el extraño de hoy en la mañana, nada podía compararse con ese fuerte sentimiento que los había unido una vez. Estaba más que seguro de ello. Sabía que Duo seguía perteneciéndole de alguna manera, aunque fuera parte de su pasado, y eso lo tranquilizaba, porque si él recordaba aunque fuera ese detalle sabría que no podría hacerle a un lado tan fácilmente. Entonces una imperceptible sonrisa se marcó en sus facciones cuando volvió a recordar que efectivamente, Duo le había pertenecido de la manera más intima, y podía apostar lo que fuera que seguía siendo el único en conocerlo así.

- Como quieras… -accedió en voz baja, se volvió a sentar en su silla y tomó la lapicera dispuesto a continuar con lo que había detenido ante la mirada atónita de Quatre y la sonrisa victoriosa del trenzado-

- ¿Entonces de enserio sí puedo quedarme hasta concluir con todo ese tema? –preguntó nomás por reafirmar sus planes, o quizás para sacarle conversación, pero sólo obtuvo un asentimiento.- Uhm… -balbuceó descruzando los brazos, y recostándose sobre los mismos pero en el escritorio- Trowa me dijo algo muy curioso, ¿sabes? Pero no le creí. –comentó sin esperar que contestara o que le interesara- dijo que, -comenzó a jugar con una lapicera de ahí mismo- es-ta-bas-ce-lo-so. –sonrió alzando apenas la mirada para ver su reacción-

- ¿Enserio? –preguntó sin querer Quatre por inercia, puesto que le parecía increíble el atino de aquel muchacho-

- Eso dijo. –repitió con calma el castaño, pero el ojicobalto ni se inmutó y continuó firmando los papeles sobre la mesa-

- Vaya, -sonrió levantándose de su lugar para sentarse frente al trenzado, en el otro sillón frente al escritorio de Heero- y dime, ¿Ya pensaste qué haremos de cenar? Podrías ayudarme a cocinar a ti que tanto te gusta.

- ¡Ah, fanfarrón! –dejó ir suspicaz- ¡Nomás no quieres aprender a cocinar por tu cuenta de porfiado que eres! ¿Y así te consideras Uke? Tsk… que vergüenza…

- ¡Duo! –exclamó con los colores ya en las mejillas, pero el otro rió abiertamente todavía sobre sus brazos, recostado y muy cómodo.-

Después de dicha cena, la situación no cambió demasiado para ellos. Los juegos entre el rubio y su amigo continuaron, minuto tras minuto, con chistes, espuma, agua, o lo primero que se interpusiera entre ellos. Heero se limitó a perderse en el techo, sólo hasta que los juegos y las risas de los otros dos atrajeron su atención; entonces, la mirada grisácea se fijo en aquel chico que se encargaba correr al rubio con la mano llena de espuma, sin apartarse de allí por un buen rato. Era extraña aquella sensación que provocaba la presencia de Duo en una casa tan 'esquematizada' con horarios, pero aunque Heero no podía encontrar la palabra exacta para describir lo que sucedía, Quatre había encontrado la respuesta hace mucho: calor de hogar.

La hora de dormir fue recibida sin las mínimas intenciones de dormir, pero aún así se acató la silenciosa necesidad cada cual a su manera. Para algunos, dormir quería decir depresión, para otros, momento de relajación, meditación, o memoria, mientras que para los demás simplemente la hora del sueño. Cada uno llego a la habitación que le correspondía, cambiándose al instante y adentrándose en las sábanas para empezar un nuevo día. Las luces se fueron apagando una a una, dejando a la penumbra los cuerpos de los habitantes, sobre sus camas en busca de la inconsciencia. Se permitieron no pensar en nada aunque fuera por ese único instante.

A pesar de que los minutos fueron juntándose más y más, con la luna ascendiendo sobre el cielo azul, estrellado, las orbes violetas no lograron cerrarse más que unos instantes sin conseguir resultado. Sus pares ya hacía un buen rato se encontraban descansando, pero simplemente él no podía. La charla con Trowa le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza sin lograrle descansar, como una enfermedad. Contarle que Heero estaba metido en su subconsciente, que había dejado las pastillas, además de servir para desahogarse le había hecho reflexionar sobre ello. Ahora era cuando necesitaba hablarlo, necesitaba saber si Heero sabía o no de ello, o si era alucinación nada más, pero de caprichoso le había dicho que pospusieran su charla y ahora… ahora simplemente no lograba calmarse. Todavía sentía en su oído, esa voz de producto de su mente, recordándole que alguien le quería; todavía sentía aquel estado de Stand-By en el que estaba sumergido. Necesitaba respuestas.

Indeciso, el cuerpo estilizado se levantó haciendo a un lado las cobijas. La trenza a medio hacer caía en su espalda, con mechones entorno a su rostro producto de las vueltas realizadas en la cama para conseguir el sueño. Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, o mejor dicho de no pensar en nada, se levantó así a medio vestir dispuesto a dar una vuelta. Sin embargo, distraídamente, sus pies le llevaron hacia la puerta que resguardaba la intimidad del empresario. El violeta de sus ojos por un momento quiso cambiar, volviéndose extraño, opaco, en aquel instante en que la mente se desconectó del cuerpo. Y la puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, permitiéndole entrar al sujeto del otro lado.

Con la respiración pausada, los cabellos chocolates sobre la almohada, levemente más desordenados, y los parpados cerrados, el cuerpo del ya hombre descansaba sobre el colchón completamente a merced de su subconsciente. Su mente no podía sino entregarse con tranquilidad, sin negación, a aquel mundo de sueños que para él significaba la puerta abierta a posibilidades de recuerdos jamás vistos, a emociones que probablemente no volvería a sentir jamás, y que apenas recordaba haber vivido y disfrutado. Aquel era el único momento en el que se permitía ser tan sincero consigo mismo, tan él, porque evidentemente nadie le robaría aquello que soñaba.

A gatas fue como el cuerpo del menor se acomodó sobre el del otro, observándole casi analíticamente con aquella mirada perdida y opaca, como si su cuerpo ya no fuera suyo. Algunos cabellos castaños cayeron apenas causándole cosquillas al rostro apacible que descansaba, pero la expresión completamente neutral del trenzado no varió, sino que permaneció atenta. Leves imágenes querían aparecer en la mente de aquel, despierto –o así podría decirse que estaba.- pero nada que pudiera reconocer concientemente, nada que le hiciera regresar a la realidad.

_**----- Sueño -----**_

**Las estrellas se veían realmente preciosas desde aquel claro, como cada vez que ellos estaban ahí, pero esta vez el calor del verano hacían más especial la ocasión, juntando las luciérnagas alrededor de los arbustos. Por suerte, la frescura de los árboles, el viento, hacía más pasable aquel calor inmenso que había hecho aquel verano. Era como un afrodisíaco ayudado al romanticismo que sólo ellos dos, en compañía del otro, creaban.**

**- No te duermas. –susurró aquel de cabellos más largos, acurrucándose mejor a un lado de su pareja, ambos sobre el pasto.-**

**- Sólo un ratito... –se excusó el mayor con la mirada cobalto perdida en el cielo sobre ellos, aquel que presenciaba cada entrega, cada beso.-**

**- ¡No quiero…! –protestó a su vez moviéndolo con toda la fuerza que poseía en aquel momento, logrando una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos- Anda, quédate despiertito. -rogó subiéndosele encima e interponiéndose entre la visión del pelicorto y el cielo.-**

**- Entonces haz algo –subió sus manos hasta abrazar aquella figura sobre él-, ¿No, Duo?**

**Aquel de camisa logró deleitarse con la sonrisa que afloró sin esfuerzos en el oji-violeta, con sus labios más certeramente, aún cuando éstos lo invitaron a ser besado. La sensación de vivir en un cuento de hadas volvía a él con más fuerza, reviviendo ese sentimiento de perfección que le invadía cada vez que estaba junto a aquel niño de sólo cuatro años menos que él. Sus brazos se cerraron pronto con mayor posesión sobre la figura estrecha del trenzado, intercambiando posiciones hasta quedar sobre él, a pesar de que éste último ahora apresado no quisiera tal cosa.**

**- Heero… -suspiró, con la figura de aquel buscando más de su piel bajo las prendas.-**

**- Sh… ya hemos hecho esto… -acalló en voz baja, levantó al camiseta, y descendió sobre el pecho pálido de su pareja. Le sintió arquearse frente a los besos, aquellos que a ambos afectaban, pero no se detuvo.-**

**-… Heero… -escuchó de vuelta el pelicorto, ignorándolo e introduciendo una mano entre las prendas inferiores del otro. Al instante de hacer contacto, un jadeo fue soltado al aire, nublándose el entorno, los sentidos.- Heero… **

**Sin embargo, aquel último llamado había sido tan claro, tan desacorde a la situación de antes, que nada más le extrañó y semi alertó. Algo había de diferente con aquello.**

_**----- Fin del Sueño -----**_

Los parpados que cubrían los ojos claros del empresario se abrieron casi inmediatamente, reconociendo sobre él algo inusual, la figura de aquel con el que hubiera estado soñando instantes atrás. El pecho se le aceleró inconscientemente, más específicamente por los besos que reconoció en el cuello, e instintivamente empujó el cuerpo del otro a un costado. No comprendía nada, y eso mismo dejó ver en su mirada cuando volteó a verle, analizándolo. Todo tenía que ser un mal chiste, pero reconocía que SOLAMENTE Duo tenía esas ideas TAN locas.

Sin embargo, los ojos violetas todavía estaban ausentes, diferentes. La mente en blanco y los movimientos más que nada inconscientes del pelilargo eran clara muestra de su estado anormal. No había de momento explicación para lo que sucedía, pero Heero sabía, que aquel que se encontraba ahora en su cama junto a él no era Duo, sino alguien o algo más. Algo que jamás había visto antes.

- ¿Duo…? –se atrevió a preguntar, atento, demasiado afectado por aquella sensación de tenerlo sobre él, tan peligrosamente cerca.-

Iba a repetir la pregunta de no ser porque la momentánea atención del acusado había regresado a él, esta vez con más fuerza, haciendo que por más que intentase el pelicorto zafarse de su agarre no pudiera. Todo era demasiado ilógico, extraño, como para que él pudiera siquiera comprender mínimamente que Duo no estaba siendo totalmente el Duo que todos conocían. Aún a pesar de no poder soltarse de aquel abrazo del que era presa, el empresario logró evitar regresar a la antigua posición, aunque la diferencia no fuera mucha porque podía sentir los labios húmedos chocando contra la piel.

- … No hagas esto… -se quejó en voz baja, conteniendo un suspiro que quería escapársele con aquel contacto. No, él sabía que sí quería hacer exactamente eso, pero también había algo en su conciencia que se lo impedía. Las ganas de perderse, mandar todo el diablo y vivir el momento que su compañero tanto insistía, amenazaban con consumirlo, lenta pero efectivamente.- Duo, -llamó de vuelta, revolviéndose inquieto en busca de mantener distancia, lo que sólo logró que el mencionado lograra al fin regresarlo sobre la cama.

El aroma emanante del cuerpo verdugo ayudó a que su víctima cesara cualquier movimiento, perdido entre la duda, los cuestionamientos sin resolver que aún daban vueltas en su cabeza. La mente del mayor continuó andando preguntándose qué hacer únicamente hasta que el sabor del diseñador invadió su boca, en un beso que no pudo prever, como todo lo anterior. No tenía que preguntar esta vez si quería o no hacerlo, sino si era o no correcto, considerando la extraña situación que absolutamente todo lo que rodeaba la existencia de Duo significaba. Sin embargo, esa cuestión era demasiado compleja para su mente; en cualquier caso que fuera visto, resultaba demasiado complicado de analizar y era mejor rendirse.

Dejó a su mente quieta, sin pensar más, aunque mucho no le costó debido a aquella sensación que le proporcionaba la distancia con aquel que, de momento, sólo era un sueño o una vana ilusión. Duo, SU Duo, jamás sería este que existía ahora, sin embargo podía soñar con ello un instante si él se lo pedía en principio. ¿Cuánto habría anhelado en principio, tenerlo así, para él?, Si bien no comprendía por qué estaba allí, de momento tampoco le interesaba. Le hizo comprender al pelilargo aquél desinterés por la realidad en cuanto devolvió el beso, más fogoso de lo que su contraparte pedía, desarmándolo.

"Es casi como si no lo estuviera viviendo.", se dijo mentalmente entre beso y beso, ya sobre el cuerpo del menor. Ciertamente, sentirlo debajo suyo era casi igual que como en sueños, donde hasta el momento era el único lugar donde podía tocarlo y sentirlo de él. La diferencia era que ahora, el tenerlo así, desvestirlo lentamente mientras tocaba su piel, recordando cada lugar exacto de su cuerpo, le era mejor que un sueño o una fantasía. Iba tan despacio como podía, para no olvidarse jamás de esa sensación, y aún a pesar de ello no podía darse cuenta del correr de los minutos. Claro, como si le interesara realmente la hora.

Aunque él lo estuviese disfrutando tan plenamente, quizás concientemente el otro apenas sintiera lo que sucedía. A pesar de responder los besos, y dejarse hacer, la mente de aquel de cabellos era un caos donde no podía reconocer la realidad de la ficción, donde su personalidad se mezclaba lentamente con una que no reconocía como propia. Era una sensación tan extraña, tan diferente, tan parecida a suspender en el vacío, que la mente conciente del Duo actual no reaccionaba al entorno. Sabía, sí, que muy en el fondo entendía y sentía como normalmente, pero sin embargo su cuerpo era algo ajeno. Comenzaba a preguntarse por qué le pasaban esas cosas, aunque cada tanto, los besos que le eran proporcionados inconscientemente le nublaban el poco pensamiento haciéndole creer que sí, todo era un sueño, fugaz que debería disfrutar.

Un jadeo salió de los labios del seme, cuando los minutos en contacto piel contra piel del otro comenzaban a pasar más y más. Disfrutaba cada roce, sintiendo ese calor tan propio del deseo, todo muy diferente de aquellas veces que antes hubiera intentado tener relaciones con otra persona. El cuerpo de curvas perfectas, mucho más perfectas que las de Quatre, parecía amoldarse al de él con tanta facilidad que sin importar cuánto lo tocara seguía fascinándole. Lento, deseoso, pasional pero sin dejar de lado el ligero toque de romanticismo anormal en él, disfrutó cada segundo hasta el momento de adentrarse en el otro.

**- Heero… -**susurró en un suspiro el ojivioleta, conciente pero al mismo tiempo ausente, cuando después de tantas sensaciones su mirada recobraba lentamente aquel brillo propio de él, pero en una mirada que seguía siéndole ajena. Aquella ola de calor invadiéndole parecía amenazar, o más bien lograr, atraer a su mente escenas ya antes vividas, y eso fue claramente visto desde la mirada grisácea atenta a él.-

**- Todo está bien… -**aseguró apoyando la frente en la del chico debajo de él, también con esos recuerdos llegándole a la memoria, pero disfrutando de la para él nueva sensación que le provocaba un placer diferente, adictivo**.-… Ya hemos hecho esto antes… -**repitió inconscientemente, perdiéndose en el mar lila frente a sus ojos. Esa sola frase, significó tanto en esos momentos, tantas cosas encerradas, que nadie jamás podría imaginarlo siquiera**.-**

El sentimiento de pertenencia parecía renovarse a tal punto que Heero sintió, por escasos minutos, esos en los que hacía enteramente suyo a su acompañante, que el Duo que creyó desaparecido totalmente en la mente del otro había vuelto quizás sólo por aquel momento. Eso dictaba para él la mirada violeta con ese brillo infantil, de travesura, lleno de una nostalgia natural que Su Duo siempre había tenido. Incluso el modo de responder los besos, así de suave, tímidos, le hacía creer que por una noche podía volver a tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

La angustia junto con la ligera conciencia llegaba al cuerpo del menor, apabullándolo, colapsándolo. Era un dolor tan intenso, un deseo de llorar tan intenso, que apenas los labios de su acompañante hicieron contacto con los de él las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos sin remedio alguno. No sabía si era tristeza o era algo más, no entendía si era por tener la mente casi suspendida en la nada o porque aquel pelicorto permanecía sobre él, poseyéndolo sin prisa y haciéndole sentir miles de cosas extrañas que le asustaban. Sin embargo no detuvo el dulce roce, simplemente se hundió en los labios del otro dejando su mente pensar lo que quisiera. No podía darse cuenta de que él mismo estaba entregándose sin saberlo, ni que estaba siendo tan él como nadie más que Heero había visto alguna vez.

Los jadeos eran muy poco audibles, contrastando perfectamente con el calor que rodeaba la cama donde ellos vivían su mundo, ése calor que les perlaba a ambos el cuerpo sin soltarse mutuamente. Sin mucho esfuerzo ambos podían imaginar que rodeándolos no había más que aquel claro, aquel donde tanto había pasado, e incluso la oscuridad pasaba a ser relativa cuando la vista se acostumbraba demasiado a ella. No había modo de complementarse mejor, como si ambos estuvieran hechos perfectamente para el otro; era algo que se notaba incluso desde cualquier rincón del cuarto, en cuanto contemplabas la entrega, el modo lento y profundo de goze. Una noche larga, pero donde el tiempo definitivamente carecía de invitación alguna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
